


The Moonlark Project

by drlivvy



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 47,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drlivvy/pseuds/drlivvy
Summary: Sophie Foster wasn't taken to the Lost Cities when she was twelve. In this story, the Black Swan waited for their original plan. Sophie is only about to be seventeen and finds out the reason she can hear people's thoughts is that she's an elf.  But for some reason, a mysterious group wants to kill her. And that's not all- Alden Vacker- someone who'd been looking for her's mind is broken. People aren't who they say they are. Strange occurrences seem to follow Sophie. And nothing is they way it would have been if she'd gotten there a few years earlier."So they lit the fires to flush you out, taunting us with our own symbol- and framing us in the process. That's when I sent the newspaper article to Alden- the one that led him to you so he could take you away. It was earlier than we'd planned..."-Mr. Forkle, Everblaze, page 448Everything is twisted- but Sophie, the Black Swan, Neverseen, the Lost Cities and her friends don't know that.What did the Black Swan do?This is fanfiction based on Shannon Messenger's Keeper of the Lost CitiesMay contain Unlocked spoilers! ⚠️
Relationships: Marella Redek/Linh Song, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Moonlark has many purposes. Most important of all, it relies on the Moonlark's decision to do what she needs to do.
> 
> The Black Swan was not relying on the Neverseen to flush Sophie out so quickly. Originally, they would have given her more time in the Forbidden Cities. Originally, Sophie wouldn't have gone to the Lost Cities with the son of the man responsible for Prentice Endal's arrest. For Prentice Endal's downfall. For his swan song.
> 
> Originally, Sophie Foster would have been slightly older, perhaps more ready, more mature to face the consequences of the world that she belonged to.
> 
> But whoever this group was- the Neverseen- had interfered. All because information about where she lived had been leaked.
> 
> But what would have happened if Sophie had not been in danger just yet? What would have happened had Fitz Vacker not found her that day at the museum- because he wasn't looking for her?
> 
> What would have happened, if, as Mr. Forkle had told Sophie before, that the Black Swan would have originally waited a little longer to introduce her to the reason she existed in the first place?

"I can't believe we're not going to see each other until Christmas break," Amy complained as Sophie tucked her passport inside her bag and took one last look at her family. Her brunette, green eyed family. Different from her, but that was okay. She could deal with that.

"Like you're going to miss me," she joked to her sister, but she knew that they would miss each other more than they let on.

Sophie had been finally, finally allowed to go to Yale for graduate school. Apparently, almost seventeen was a much better age for her to go to Connecticut tham twelve (almost thirteen). Not that her parents looked so convinced at the moment- especially after Amy's complaint.

"We'll talk every day," Sophie assured her mom, pulling her and Amy into a hug while she gave her dad a little smile.

"I still wish you'd come for Thanksgiving," her mom whispered, and Sophie could see that she was going to cry. She also knew that her mom was regretting not coming with her to New Haven just then- but her family had already visited during orientation. Sophie wasn't going to make them pay for a flight again.

"You know there's no use in that, especially since two weeks later Christmas break starts! I need some time to get you guys some gifts," Sophie reminded her.

"Yeah, well, get me something cool," Amy said as Sophie hugged her dad next.

"Text us when you get on the plane and call us when you land, okay Soybean?" her dad asked.

Sophie cringed at the nickname, "of course."

"And when you get in a taxi. And when you eat," her mother added, "and when you get to your dorm."

"And when you sleep. And eat. And blow your nose. And whenever you go to the bathroom," Amy added, earning an eye-roll from her parents and a giggle from Sophie. Her parents were pretty overprotective- regardless of the amount of trust they had given her to get on a plane and take classes in an Ivy League school. But she could deal with that.

Once she stopped laughing, the strange homesick feeling began to sink in. It would be awhile before she saw them again. They all stared silently at each other.

"I'll miss you guys," Sophie said, gripping on her small, plain navy suitcase and shifting her purple backpack. Her other suitcase had just been checked in. "A lot."

"We're very proud of you honey," her mom said, her eyes clearly watering.

"Thanks," Sophie said, and she willed herself not to look back as she crossed the gate to get her bags checked and showed the attendant her passport and ticket. She knew that if she did, she would have started to cry too.

She puffed out a breath of air to keep her voice from wobbling as she thanked the security people for handing her her backpack after it was checked. If she didn't concentrate, she would start to hear people's thoughts again.

Yeah, Sophie wasn't just a prodigy seventeen-year old college graduate. She could also read minds. It tortured her for years. Headaches were constant, and she knew exactly what people thought of her.

Around three years ago, however, after having an unpleasant conversation with her neighbor, Mr. Forkle- an old man who smelled like feet- she'd realized that if she concentrated- she could block the thoughts out. He'd been complaining about his own headaches, and how apparently she was a problem and his solution was to concentrate on his own thoughts. His methods were silly, and Sophie had only gone out to pick up the mail. But something had clicked in her mind just then- and she'd learned how to block people's thoughts. Her life had immensely changed after that. It wasn't perfect- of course. She was still the strange, fourteen year old college sophomore. But it allowed her to walk around without her earbuds blaring out music to prevent her from finding out what the snotty girl who sat next to her in her English lecture thought of her outfit.

Not that Sophie had completely given up her ability either. Now that she could control it, Sophie used it to her advantage. It had come in handy quite a couple times. She didn't use it to cheat or anything- it was just nice to have on some occasions when she or anyone felt unsafe.

"Y en donde están los padres de esta niña?" a woman huffed to her husband from behind Sophie as she made her way to the seats next to the gate. "Estos gringos dejando a sus hijos solos como si fueran adultos!"

"En realidad," Sophie said to the woman, turning around to raise an eyebrow at her, "mis papás me acaban de dejar aquí para que fuera a la universidad de Yale. Y usted? En donde están sus hijos?"

The woman looked very embarrassed for calling Sophie out in Spanish- and finding out that Sophie could also speak it. Her mouth was open in a perfect O. But it wasn't her fault. Sophie had found out that she could also understand every single language. It had been the most bizarre day when her French professor had started speaking rapidly in French to her class and Sophie hadn't noticed that she'd answered him in French until everyone was giving her the glare she'd always gotten.

The Know-it-All Glare. But Sophie had been trying to teach herself to be proud of what she had. Not that she knew why- she hoped to investigate telepathy as a research project for her graduate study at Yale. But ever since she'd learned to control it, Sophie had found pride in that. Control. She could deal with that.

"It's okay," Sophie said to the woman, now in English, "people don't usually assume I speak Spanish."

"I'm sorry," the woman apologized, her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment, "I shouldn't judge others in that way."

Her husband was too busy laughing at her to say anything else.

"If it helps, my parents aren't exactly excited about me moving to Connecticut," Sophie said.

"Please, you don't have to explain yourself," the woman said, pushing her short, dark brown hair away from her face before she turned around to sit somewhere else.

Sophie watched them leave, comments and questions stuck at the back of her mind. It hadn't occurred to her, really, that speaking other languages was another way to eavesdrop on people's thoughts. But it had just happened, and now she knew the bland, uninformed bias that this woman- and probably more people had of her. That kind of sucked.

And yet- this time, the woman had been embarrassed. Sophie had never been able to tell people that she could hear what they were thinking before. It was almost surreal- to tell the woman that she had eavesdropped. That she heard something she wasn't supposed to hear. And a slow grin spread on her face as she realized- she could deal with that.

Sophie could deal with a lot of stuff, including the minimum hour of a wait until they called her group to board the plane. Sophie handed someone her boarding pass, taking a deep breath before she strolled inside.

What Sophie could not deal with, however, was when she realized who she was sitting next to on the plane. As she headed for her seat- D2, a familiar smell of feet wafted around her.

 _No_.

Her eyes scanned the seats, skipping over the Hispanic woman and her husband who were seated next to a sleeping blond man- and she almost groaned out loud when they met her neighbor's, who was conveniently seated at seat D3.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Forkle?" she asked, as he grumbled something about the planet conspiring against him, "What- what are you doing here?"

"You kids and your nosy questions," he answered, which meant he had nothing else to share.

Sophie sighed, lifting her suitcase up to the compartment above their seat and shoving her backpack under the seat in front of her. Why did she have to sit in the middle? At least no one sat at D1. If no one showed up, maybe she could switch to that seat later, without making it awkward.

She considered reading his mind to find out how he ended up sitting next to her on her flight to Connecticut, but she decided against it at the last minute. It was his privacy, and Mr. Forkle was actually a good person- he'd saved her and called the ambulance when she hit her head when she was younger. He was just really grumpy, a little annoying, and smelly.

 _-Guess who's sitting next to me on the plane?_ Sophie texted Amy.

_-Who?_   
_OMG is it someone famous?_

_-No :(_

_-Did dad sneak on the plane with you?_

Sophie laughed before she texted back:

_-Mr. Forkle!_

The last message failed to send. Sophie frowned as the flight attendant's voice came on the overhead about putting their phones on airplane mode.

The plane engines turned, and Sophie put her phone up. There was no looking back now. She was really, really going to Yale.

Her ears popped as the plane began to rise. Sophie watched San Diego grow smaller and smaller from the window, her stomach spinning slightly as clouds replaced her home. She could see the smog and the smoke from the fires that had recently formed in some places in the city coat the white clouds with a murky brown-grey. She wondered what the clouds would look like in New Haven.

The seatbelt sign glowed, accompanied by a pleasant beep and the hum of the airplane engine as they were finally on their way.

"Miss Foster," Mr. Forkle said, and Sophie turned to stare at her neighbor. She would have never, ever expected him to say what he said next.

"I know you're a telepath," he claimed. As if he had just told her that he knew her eyes were brown. As if it had been any other, unimportant fact.

This was why Sophie didn't comprehend what he'd said at all. She didn't know what look she gave him- but it was probably a dumb expression. Sophie repeated his words in her head, over and over until they started to make sense. She opened her mouth to answer him that she didn't know what he was talking about. Her heart beat against her chest as her neighbor studied her reaction.

"What?" she managed to finally choke out.

"You are a telepath. And a polyglot. And I can explain everything."

 _Everything_.

He could explain _everything_.

That's what Sophie wanted, right? An explanation for why she was how she was? Why she could do what she could do?

But- why did she feel so dizzy? Why was everything circling around her? Why did a sudden feeling of dread creep up her back and an urge to look for the barf bag fill her thoughts?

How did Mr. Forkle know? Was that why he was there? To tell her everything?

Sophie struggled to take her seat belt off. She needed to sit somewhere else. Anywhere else.

"Young lady," a flight attendant reprimanded when he saw her standing up, "Put your seatbelt on."

Sophie turned to look back at Mr. Forkle, who was watching her curiously, as if he were waiting for her to ask what he knew.

But she was afraid. She didn't want to know- not this way.

 _I can read minds too_ , a voice in her head made her jump.

"Is this man bothering you?" the flight attendant asked as her thoughts spiraled again in alarm, "Would you like to sit somewhere else? Because if so, then we need to do it fast. There's turbulence-"

The rest of the flight attendant's sentence got cut off as the plane jolted to the left so that both him and Sophie had to grip onto the seats. Sophie's back slammed against her seat and she yelped out in surprise. She was pretty sure her stomach was a scrambled mess by then. Now she really wanted that puke bag.

"Seatbelts on!" the flight attendant yelled, hurrying to help Sophie buckle her belt and sitting at D1.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Forkle asked, worry on his face. And now that she was safely tied to her seat, Sophie remembered what he'd said- no- _transmitted_. He'd talked to her in her _brain_.

"I think she's having a nervous breakdown," the flight attendant's words sounded like he was far, far away.

There was a buzzing in Sophie's head and her breathing rate was increasing and the oxygen masks were falling for all the people to use and she felt dizzy. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She was going to be sick.

The plane jolted again, this time to the right. A few people screamed. A child cried. She could hear the hispanic woman yelling in Spanish for her husband to wake up.

"This isn't normal," the flight attendant said in a hushed tone. "We never get that strong of turbulence here. Especially at this time of year."

"Really?" Mr. Forkle said, and Sophie could almost hear them normally again- until the plane dropped a couple feet and everyone screamed.

After the plane settled, the pilot's voice came overhead, explaining the unusual weather and assuring them that he had everything under control. Apparently, his weather monitors had not reported the strong winds in the location. But according to them, they were facing a steady journey for the rest of the trip.

"Steady," Sophie heard someone behind her snort.

"Something's not right," Mr. Forkle mumbled to himself, and Sophie's thoughts immediately went back to what had just happened.

"What did you mean when you said-" she began, but then she noticed that the flight attendant was listening.

"Not now, Miss Foster."

"Uh- seriously? You better tell me how-" the plane twisted and people screamed again. Sophie clenched her stomach.

"Have you ever heard of telekinesis?" Mr. Forkle asked her.

"What?" Sophie asked.

"We need to fix this," Mr. Forkle said, making zero sense.

"Uh, sir?" the flight attendant said, reminding them that he was there too, "you can't exactly-"

"Just imagine that all your energy is helping steady the plane," Mr. Forkle interrupted. "You're going to have to help me."

"I don't understand-" Sophie gave the flight attendant a weird look as his closed his eyes, likely doing what Mr. Forkle had asked. Or maybe he was praying.

_You can use telekinesis Miss Foster. Just focus on your energy. Help me save these humans._

"Humans?" Sophie blurted out.

"Come on! Do it!" Mr. Forkle yelled, and he closed his own eyes.

Sophie had a feeling she was going insane, and the jolts, elevations and drops of the plane weren't helping. It did help to close her eyes- but how the heck was she supposed to settle the plane?

Sophie imagined the plane steadying, and she put as much thought, want and something else- was that strength? Will? Whatever it was, it made her feel energized. It took away the jostles and her stomach no longer felt like it had been left behind in San Diego. That is- until she felt like she needed a good, long nap. Sophie opened her eyes and gasped as she noticed that the plane had stopped. Right there in the sky. Miles and miles away from the ground. She gulped in a breath as she noticed Mr. Forkle looked strained. Was he doing this?

No. He wasn't the only one. She was doing it too.

But how?

The flight attendant next to her still had his eyes closed, and it sounded like he was still praying. Sophie nudged him with her elbow.

He opened his eyes and gasped like she had.

"What the-" he stared at the window, and Sophie could tell that everyone was just as shocked. The pilot kept trying to explain to everyone that the engines seemed fine and insisted that the turbulence hadn't been detected. Something was off.

"There's a Guster here," Mr. Forkle spat.

"Guster?" Sophie and the flight attendant asked.

_Miss Foster, we don't have much time. Our energy will drain out and we'll stop controlling the plane- or the Guster will defeat us. A Guster is an elf who can control the wind. Yes, an elf. I'm certain that he's here for you. Don't be alarmed, I have a pla-_

Sophie screamed along with everyone as the plane twisted around at least three times. Like a flash, items and belongings flew around the plane.

"There's an emergency door behind you," Mr. Forkle yelled at Sophie, "when I tell you to jump, you're going to jump!"

"Are you crazy?" Sophie yelled back, "I don't have a parachute and even then, I could land in the middle of nowhere- or in front of a bus! And what about everyone else?"

_Miss Foster. The Guster is here for you. These people will continue to suffer through this turbulence as long as you remain here. All you need to do is think of this place-_

An image of a beautiful mansion- or castle- appeared in Sophie's head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BRAIN?" She asked.

"Sir! You need to sit down!" The flight attendant yelled to the blond man that had been sitting with the Hispanic lady and her husband. But the man didn't obey. He was looking right at Sophie.

"MISS FOSTER! GO!" Mr. Forkle yelled.

"I'M NOT GOING TO JUMP OUT OF A PLANE!"

_Think of that image. I know you can do it Sophie. It's why we made you._

He said more, but Sophie's head was still spinning.

"Sir! You need to sit down!" The flight attendant yelled as the man began to walk towards them.

_Just think of that place. Think of that place and go. And tell those people that the Black Swan sent you there. They'll know what to do next._

And maybe it was because she could read minds and understand and speak all the languages she'd come across- or because she knew she'd temporarily stopped a plane in mid air. Or because her neighbor was speaking to her in her brain. Whatever it was, a crazy part of Sophie believed him. Or trusted him?

Did she seriously trust Mr. Forkle enough time jump out of a plane with no parachute? She froze. No, no she didn't. Never mind.

Sophie grabbed her backpack from under the seat, which had miraculously only shifted a little, her eyes on the creepy man (or elf?!) who was getting closer and closer to them. Maybe she could get away instead.

"Sir," the flight attendant began- and then he was launched against the ceiling by an invisible force.

Sophie and other people cried out.

"Miss Foster! Go!" Mr. Forkle yelled, and it looked like he was struggling to keep the plane steady for her.

For Sophie to jump.

But Sophie was so not going to jump to her death. She was not going to make the news as _Yale Graduate Student Dies by Jumping Off Plane Because her Neighbor Told Her To._

No. There had to be another way to stop whatever was happening. Sophie turned to the man who was the supposed Guster. "I don't know who you are," she said, "but if you want to get me, you're going to have to stop hurting everyone else for it. I'm here. And- please stop."

Later, she would regret adding that last "please."

"This is it, little girl," the Guster whispered, "the moment where you either cooperate or die."

Sophie didn't want to die, but she also didn't want to cooperate. Especially with the way everyone kept staring at them. This man- or elf or whatever he was seemed to know about her abilities too. Her whole life, she'd worked to make sure she was never found or taken against her will because of them. And she wasn't going to let this happen now.

"So, will you cooperate?" the Guster asked.

"Fat chance," she said, surprising herself by how brave she sounded. Or maybe she sounded stupid. Yeah, that was probably it.

And then the wind blasted a hole underneath her and Sophie fell to her death. _So much for refusing to jump off the plane._


	3. Chapter 3

  
Sophie saw quite a few things before she fell. First, there was Mr. Forkle. He'd been yelling at her to think, think, think. And he was also yelling at the creepy Guster man. Or elf? But Sophie was too busy falling to comprehend what they were saying.

Then there was the flight attendant. He'd been on the ground, a few feet away from her. His head was bleeding but his eyes were open and he'd been mouthing a word to her. But Sophie didn't know what it had been.

Finally, Sophie saw the woman who'd criticized her and her parents in Spanish to her husband. They'd made eye contact a few seconds before all Sophie could see were clouds and sky and- suitcases. Lots of suitcases.

She gripped onto her backpack straps, trying to think of any way she could get out of this. If she could control the plane- she could control herself, right?

What had Mr. Forkle called it? Telekinesis?

But another thought filled her head. The same mansion that Mr. Forkle has somehow transmitted to her mind. It was beautiful, and it consumed her thoughts. Was she doing it? Or was Mr. Forkle somehow making her concentrate on it?

Sophie wasn't sure, but she didn't want that mansion to be the last thing she thought about before she died.

Her throat hurt from screaming, and she wasn't sure if she was breathing. Below her, she only saw rough stony mountains with scattered trees, getting closer and closer. And the stupid, stupid house kept appearing in her mind.

Sophie closed her eyes, wishing she could see her parents and her sister one more time. But no, the mansion with its beautiful lake and the amazing scenery blocked them out. And Sophie finally tried to concentrate on it. She might as well take it all in, right? And there was a crack that had her screaming again as she slipped into a void of darkness.

Sophie tumbled across the grass, heaving and gasping for air as the strangest thought filled her mind: she wasn't dead!

Sophie looked up and gasped as the same mansion that Mr. Forkle somehow kept transmitting to her brain loomed over her. It was even more astounding in person. And the air... it was clean and fresh, and the sky was thankfully far away from her and dotted with clouds and tall, strange palm-like trees decorated the scenery.

She coughed, her stomach heaving as she sat up to take her surroundings in. What had just happened? She'd been about to die and- wait. Was someone screaming?

Sophie turned around to find a girl about her age gaping at her. And she didn't look happy to have a random girl appear in front yard of what Sophie assumed was her mansion.   
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The girl yelled, and suddenly she disappeared, her voice still very present. This prompted Sophie to scream with her too.

"WHY ARE YOU INVISIBLE?" Sophie yelled after they stopped screaming. Her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse. Was Sophie dead? Was this heaven?

"HOW DID YOU-" the girl appeared again, her teal eyes widened and scared. "How did you appear in front of Everglen? The gates- the gates are supposed to-"

"WHY DID YOU TURN INVISIBLE?" Sophie repeated, backing away from her by tugging on the grass. She couldn't seem to stand up.

"Because I'm a Vanisher. Duh," the girl said, "and you better tell me how you got here and why you're here, because this isn't supposed to happen."

"You think I know?" Sophie exclaimed, "I was just on a plane on my way to New Haven when my grumpy neighbor is the passenger next to me and then there's turbulence and then some Guster person who is apparently an ELF turns out to be the culprit? And they made it sound like I wasn't a human? Or that's what Mr. Forkle said? And then, the Guster elf dude threatens me and I'm falling out of the plane and-" Sophie gasped. Where was her phone? She needed to tell her parents she was alright. She scrambled around, searching through her pockets and her backpack in vain.

"Wait. Time out," the girl said, holding her hands out as if Sophie were going to attack her, "are you saying you're not an elf?" She gasped, studying Sophie's clothes "are you a human?"

Sophie felt like her head was going to explode, "are you saying _you're_ not a human?"

"Gross, no," the girl said, her perfect nose wrinkling at the thought, and Sophie took in her outfit, which was very different from hers.

The girl had wavy, chocolate brown hair held back by a lavender, glimmery clip, striking teal eyes and some sort of sparkly purple contraption that Sophie would hate to wear. And Sophie... was wearing a grey sweatshirt over her Yale t-shirt.

A hysterical laugh bubbled out of Sophie. "You're an elf."

"Uh- of course I am. But what are you? Because elves have blue eyes and you- don't."

Another hysterical giggle escaped from Sophie's lips, "I have no idea."

They stared at each other, unsure of what to say next.

This was the worst identity crisis Sophie had ever had. "I don't know what I am. I have no idea. Who am I? What am I? Does anyone know!" Sophie vented, not sure if it was to the girl or herself, "I was born from human parents but apparently I can do magical stuff like stop airplanes in the middle of the sky or read people's thoughts and now it turns out I'm not a human. Or an elf? Am I an elf? I don't know?"

The girl looked at her a little longer before she yelled, "MOM THERE'S A WEIRD HUMAN ELF THING HERE!"

Weird Human Elf Thing. Yes, that sounded about right. Sophie no longer felt like laughing though. Now she wanted to cry.

"MOM!" the girl repeated. Then she offered Sophie her hand, "I'm Biana. Biana Vacker. I know you don't know what you are, but do you have a name?"

"My name is Sophie Foster," Sophie reluctantly took Biana's hand and stood up. Then she remembered what Mr. Forkle had told her to do when she got there. "And apparently, the Black Swan sent me here."

Biana froze. "What?"

"Does that mean anything to you? The Black Swan? 'Cause that's what my neighbor told me to tell you when I got here."

"Are you sure you heard him right?" Biana whispered. "The Black Swan?"

Sophie nodded, "is that bad?"

"MOM!" Biana yelled again as a response.

"I'm here," a voice said and a woman who looked almost identical to her daughter appeared out of thin air next to Sophie. Sophie squealed.

"What's the matter Biana?" Biana's mother asked, raising an eyebrow as she took in Sophie, Sophie's outfit and her backpack. "I see."

"She appeared inside the gates mom. And she doesn't know what she is and she said her neighbor is from the Black Swan and that they sent her here."

Biana's mom paled, "the Black Swan?" She whispered, turning to study Sophie again, but with more curiosity and- hope? Fear? Sophie couldn't tell.

"I don't know what's going on," Sophie said honestly, surprised to hear a crack in her voice. Her eyes flooded with tears. She was supposed to be on her way to college right now. Not with some strange fashion model mother and daughter duo who could vanish and claimed to be elves at a mansion in who knew where.

Biana's mother's expression flickered with concern, "Biana, are Fitz and Alvar home?"

"I don't know. I can go check on them. But mom-"

"Go tell them what happened and hail Elwin. Before we talk to- honey, what's your name?"

"Sophie," Sophie whispered.

"Before we talk to Sophie, she needs some medical attention. Look at her Biana, she's going to faint. She's turning green."

"I assumed that was just the color humans were- no offense," Biana added when she noticed Sophie staring.

"Biana Vacker!"

"Mom! What if she can save-"

"We'll see what she can do later. Right now we need to take care of our guest. Get your brothers, hail Elwin, and find a bottle of Youth water to give to Sophie."

Biana and her mother glared at each other for a few more seconds before Biana turned around quickly with an angry huff and stomped into her house.

"My name is Della. It's a pleasure to meet you Sophie. How about we get you somewhere comfortable?"

Sophie nodded faintly, and she barely noticed Della wrapping an arm around her so she could lean against her. Her hands shook.

When she was reclined against a very comfortable chair, Sophie asked her first question, "where am I?"

"Everglen," Della said, sitting next to her. "This is my home."

"But- where is Everglen?"

"In the Lost Cities."

"What-"

"Alvar said he'd come later," Biana interrupted, handing her mother a bottle of whatever Youth water was.

"He should be here," a crisp voice said behind her, and Sophie's queasiness didn't help her control her heart pace as a boy who was clearly Biana's slightly older brother came into the room. He studied Sophie, his eyes just as pretty as his sister's. Sophie wondered if they got it from their father, because Della had cobalt blue eyes. "Hey, I'm Fitz."

"Elwin is also on his way. It was kind of hard to explain what exactly was going on but- I managed," Biana said, saving Sophie from saying something unintelligible, like, 'hi Fitz.'

"Take this Sophie," Della handed Sophie the bottle.

"Uh- what is that?" Sophie asked.

"It'll make you feel better," Della offered, which sounded too much like what a drug dealer would say to someone, but Sophie couldn't think anymore. And the water definitely helped. Her head cleared.

"Good. Can you explain what you told me now?" Biana asked her.

"Biana-" Della began, but Sophie nodded. And then she told them exactly how her day had gone- from the moment she'd gotten on the plane to the moment where she'd appeared in front of their house.

"But- if you're a human, then how come you can speak the Enlightened Language?" Fitz asked, "and you're a telepath?"

"And a polyglot. Or that's what Mr. Forkle said," Sophie explained.

"And she can also transport herself without light leaping," Biana added.

"Can you guys not do that?" Sophie asked.

The three of them shook their heads.

"How long have you been a telepath, Sophie?" Fitz asked, and Sophie decided that she couldn't look at him in the face without blushing. He was very cute. Ugh, why was she doing that? This was no time to think about boys!

And so, Sophie told them about how she'd woken up in the hospital at the young age of of five and could read everyone's thoughts. "I couldn't block them until I was fourteen," she added.

Fitz winced and a slow grin spread on Biana's face, "looks like someone here is a better telepath than you, Fitz."

"So- am I not a human elf thing?" Sophie asked. "And what exactly are elves? Do we all have different abilities? Is that why you guys can turn invisible?"

And so, Della, Fitz and Biana explained the basics of what the Lost Cities were, and how some elves had abilities while others didn't. Everyone had skills such as telekinesis- and everyone had blue eyes. They told Sophie about other intelligent species and how there was no such thing as an extinct creature (Sophie had to stop them when they told her that dinosaurs still existed, and that they were covered in feathers).

"But- am I an elf or a human?" Sophie asked.

They all turned to look at each other.

"We think you're an elf," Fitz said quietly.

Sophie frowned, "but I was born to humans, remember?"

"That's not what the Black Swan has to say about you," Biana muttered.

"The Black Swan?" Sophie asked.

They went silent again.

"What is that? Is my neighbor part of them? Should I-" Sophie frowned again. They kept giving each other some secretive glances. It looked like it was time to use her telepathy.

Sophie had never had to work so hard to hear someone's thoughts, but Biana's were loud and clear anyway. "You think I can save your dad?" she blurted out.

"Did you just read my mind?" Biana asked, appalled.

"Sophie, you can't do that!" Fitz said, as if she were a five year old child. Sophie didn't like the tone of his voice.

"I need to know what exactly you know about this Black Swan, why you're claiming that I'm an elf, and why in the world you think I can save your dad. Save him from what, anyway?"

"See," Biana turned to Fitz, glaring at him, "how do I know you don't do that?"

"Because there are rules!" Fitz said loudly, narrowing his eyes at his sister, and then at Sophie, "there are rules here and you just broke one by listening in on Biana's thoughts without permission."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Oh relax, I didn't hear anything private. This is about me!"

"That is very true," Della agreed, "but you can get in serious trouble for doing that Sophie. Don't worry, we know you didn't know. Just for future circumstances..."

"I don't want any future circumstances!" Sophie exclaimed, "I just want to go back to the human world! My parents..."  
  
"Are not your parents," Fitz finished.

Sophie gawked at him.

"Ever heard of a Moonlark, Sophie?" Della asked.

"No," Sophie said, but a strange feeling almost made her say yes.

Fitz sighed, "Our dad, Alden Vacker, investigated a man named Prentice Endal- who was hiding something."

"Me?" Sophie asked.

"That's what we think," Biana agreed. "He called it the Moonlark Project, or something like that. We're not sure what it was exactly though. Something about a young girl about your age who was born to human parents but had biological elf parents. Someone stole everything from his office the day of his planting. All we know is, about four years ago, our dad made the decision to stop investigating whatever he was investigating. Prentice Endal had already been Exiled years before for refusing to share where you lived. Alvar knows as much as that. And Alvar and Fitz had been looking for you for a while, until dad told them to stop."

"But- why?" Sophie asked.

They all shrugged, "that's what we don't know," Fitz explained, "we don't know why he stopped. All we know is that a few days after he stopped, his sanity shattered."

Sophie shuddered. She didn't want to be connected to whatever this 'sanity shatter' thing was. Even if she didn't know what it was.

"But the Black Swan isn't responsible," Della assured her, "it wouldn't make sense for them to get angry at him to stop investigating. That's why we suspect another group. And we also know this: the Black Swan claimed to us in a letter that their Moonlark project can heal him. But we couldn't investigate any further. I refused to involve my family in whatever conspiracies these were- I didn't want anyone else to get hurt," her voice cracked.

"You lost me at so many parts," Sophie interrupted, "but can you explain what you mean by these rebel groups? You guys made this place sound so perfect... but now it doesn't. And your dad's sanity shattering... how am I supposed to help with that? Am I whatever project that is you keep repeating?"

They went on a longer explanation about the issues elves had with humans and how the Black Swan was a group who worked to point out the flaws in the mistakes of their world. And then, they told her about the Neverseen.

"The Neverseen?" Sophie asked.

"There's been rumors the past few years," Della said quietly. "Ever since my husband's mind broke- there's been unrest like we've never seen before. Less students are showing up at Foxfire, we haven't heard from the ogres at all, and the dwarves haven't shown themselves in two years. The Exilium students have banished completely."

"Something happened the day my father's mind broke," Fitz whispered, "and the Neverseen is responsible for it. I know they are. They're secretive and..." he stopped talking as Biana shot him a warning look.

"And what?"  
Fitz cleared his throat, "That Guster you described? I think he's part of the Neverseen. They haven't really made themselves public yet, but we know some Emissaries who have heard of them. Or could be in the group. We don't know. All I know is that the Black Swan hates the Neverseen, and it goes the other way around too. I also know that you- if you are what the Black Swan is hiding- scared the Neverseen. It scared them so much, that I think they were the ones that stop my dad. Because you, Sophie, you must be the Moonlark. And I think you can save my dad."

His words filled her head with questions and fears and doubt, but Sophie chose to ask an easier one, "how do you know so much about this Neverseen? What is their goal? And what do they want with me?"

Fitz, Della and Biana glanced at each other again. They really needed to stop doing that. It was annoying.

"The Black Swan made you powerful Sophie. Powerful enough to fix problems. You have three abilities- one we've never even heard of before. Your genetic parents are unknown. You could read minds at such a young age..." Fitz stopped speaking to glance at her, as if to see if she understood.

And Sophie was definitely understanding. And she didn't like it one bit.

"That Guster asked you to either cooperate or die," Biana whispered. "The Neverseen is afraid of you, Sophie."

"And if they can't use me," Sophie finished, "then they're going to kill me."

Silence filled the room.

"But I thought you said elves were peaceful!" Sophie finally exclaimed, "and I still don't understand what the Neverseen wants!"

"Power. Control," Biana offered. "You're in the way of that. I bet you're the reason they haven't truly gone public yet. You're the reason they're still a halfway rumor."

"And how do you know all of this about them? Do you know anyone in the Black Swan? Or in the Neverseen?"

They all stole glances _again_. Sophie rolled her eyes. "What?"

"We don't know of anyone in the Black Swan," Della said slowly.

"But I do know someone who's in the Neverseen," Fitz muttered angrily.

"Who?"

"His name is Keefe Sencen."


	4. Chapter Four

The Vackers refused to say anything else about whoever this 'Keefe' was, except for the fact that he had been Fitz's best friend until he joined the Neverseen- and Fitz insisted that he was dangerous. Sophie could tell it was a touchy subject, so she left it alone.

After they scared her with more facts they knew about the Neverseen, the Physician arrived, shoo-ing everyone away so Sophie would have some space. Sophie hated all things doctor related- but there was no way to get out of this. Thankfully, Elwin proved that elves had much better health care system than humans.

Sophie was still freaking out about the whole being an elf thing. She asked a lot of questions, but not all of them were answered.

When would she be able to tell her parents that she was alright? Would she be able to go back home soon? Or to college? Sophie couldn't just bail out on Yale. She may have gotten a full ride, but that didn't stop her parents for placing effort, money, emotion and time in ways so she'd be able to go.

Fortunately, Della organized a meeting with the Councillors that would likely answer most of Sophie's questions. Unfortunately, Sophie had to change into a sparkly outfit that belonged to Biana.

"Why does your sister enjoy wearing these things?" Sophie asked Fitz as they followed his mom through the widest hallway, which was lined with fountains that had different colored water. _Talk about extra._ But she was too busy glaring at the magenta fabric that she was sure to trip over at some point.

"It'd be disrespectful to wear your human clothes to meet the Councillors," Fitz informed her. He gave her a small smile, "and don't tell Biana I told you this, but she loves wearing stuff like that to impress her boyfriend."

Biana had apparently been outside to wait for her boyfriend to arrive when Sophie appeared. This was why she wasn't there with them anymore.

"I'm sure that's not the only reason," Sophie countered.

"Oh no, it goes way beyond that. She thinks sparkles make everything better. But I like to make fun of her for it."

"Classic annoying brother," Sophie muttered. "But seriously, you guys are so fond of sparkly things. It's even your method of transportation," she pointed at his pathfinder and at the nexus she'd been given.

"And it looks like your method of transportation is free-falling," Fitz reminded her. "Hey, don't worry," he said when she grimaced, "We're going to figure this out."

"He's right, you know?" Della said, turning to give Sophie a small grin before she pulled at a pair of doors encrusted with a jeweled mosaic of unicorns, "my husband's job was to find you. Our job now is to protect you."

"And to find out what she's hiding," a voice made Sophie jump before she could take in the formal dining room. Three figures rose from throne-like chairs.

"Councillor Bronte, Oralie and Kenric," Della said with a quick curtsy, "this is Sophie Foster."

Sophie should have curtsied too, but she was too busy gaping at the Councillors.

The clasps on their silver capes looked like glowing, golden keys. And this was just their outfits. Kenric's red hair was playfully untamed, matching his friendly smile and kind eyes he gave to Sophie. Encouragement. Then there was Councillor Oralie, with golden ringlets and rosy cheeks. And she was regarding Sophie with a small smile.

But Sophie's gaping led to a gasp when she noticed Councillor Bronte's ears.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked.

"Why are his ears like that?" Sophie exclaimed. Then she turned bright red. She likely shouldn't talk like that about a Councillor in front of him.

But Kenric, Della, Fitz and Oralie laughed. Fitz explained the amount of years Sophie was likely to live (infinite as of now) and Sophie's mind may as well have exploded.

"Do you want to go to Foxfire, Sophie?" Kenric asked.

"I mean- do I have an option? It's the only way I can truly succeed in this world, isn't it? Except- I still have to go to Yale."

The cringes everyone gave her then made her heart drop to her stomach, "Or... not? Let me guess. I'm not going to Yale."

"School break just started a week ago, Sophie. This is the perfect time for you to adjust before you'd go to Foxfire- if you prove yourself," Kenric explained.

"But..." What about her parents?

"We'll discuss this later Sophie," Della whispered, "right now, it's time to decide your future here."

_Your future here._

"Sophie has been a telepath since she was five years old," Della bragged to the Councillors. Kenric and Oralie gasped, impressed. Bronte scowled and claimed it was impossible. After Sophie proved that it was not impossible by reading Bronte's mind after all, Bronte went on an enormous rant about privilege and responsibility. Especially after Della suggested that Sophie be taught by a trusted Telepath.

"You want her to heal your husband, don't you?" Bronte accused, making the already quiet room feel one hundred times more silent. And colder.

"I want Sophie to strive," Della answered back, "and if she wants to..."

"If I can save him," Sophie began, having no clue where all of this bravery and urge to help the Vackers came from, "I will."

Fitz and Della glanced at her- and Sophie kind of wanted to take back what she'd said. Their expressions were full of so much hope- and gratitude. What if she couldn't do anything?

" _If_ we allow you to save him," Bronte corrected, making Kenric and Oralie roll their eyes and Fitz and Della frown.

"Ugh," Kenric groaned, clearly bored as Bronte began to list more protocols and laws to Sophie, "someone kill me."

Oralie giggled as Bronte turned to glare at Kenric.

"Sophie, it is obvious that you have talent," Kenric said. "I vote in favor- you deserve a chance in Foxfire."

"Fool," Bronte said, his cold eyes glaring at Sophie, "this child- adolescent- whoever she is- we know she's hiding secrets. We know there is more to who she is. And I don't trust her. Alden Vacker hid most of this project from us, and according to your recounter of your day, issues have already emerged in the Forbidden Cities and whoever this Black Swan group is is an endangerment to society. I vote against."

Sophie's heart sank at his words, and not just because he didn't trust her. Whoever the Black Swan was- whoever Mr. Forkle was- she didn't trust them either. And apparently, they'd made her.

But was she made to save people like Alden? To keep secrets as Bronte suggested? Or was she made for something just as good? Or just as bad?

She shoved those thoughts out of the way as everyone turned to face Oralie, who had barely spoken at all the whole time.

"Give me your hand, Sophie," Oralie said with her fragile, lovely voice.

"Councillor Oralie is an Empath," Fitz explained to Sophie, "she can feel your emotions."

Oralie gently took Sophie's hand. "I feel fear and confusion- and something else. Though I don't know how to describe it."

Her azure eyes met Sophie's, "you have my vote Sophie. Good luck."

"For now. I will talk to the rest of the Council about this," Bronte snapped.

"Let's give Sophie a year in Foxfire first," Kenric said. "Some time to adjust."

"Which leaves off what level she'll be starting at," Della reminded them.

"She's almost seventeen. Add three months and almost eighteen. I think she should start as a level six," Kenric decided.

"Won't she be behind?" Oralie asked.

"If she needs to adapt to this world as you two decided," Bronte said, rolling his eyes, "then she must show us that she can catch up."

Sophie tightened her fists as the Councillors exchanged opinions- Kenric kept going back and forth while Oralie and Bronte argued with each other.

"What do you want to do, Sophie?" Della interrupted.

"I-" Sophie didn't know where to look, but Fitz was giving her an encouraging nod. So she met his eyes and her heart stupidly fluttered.

"Can I try it out? You said there's a break. I could try catching up during it. Reading whatever potion or magic books you guys have."

Fitz laughed, "it's not magic, Sophie."

He'd told her this numerous times already. But Sophie didn't care. "You guys have a complicated fungus Hogwarts. I don't care what it is. I'll go and learn as much _magic_ as I can. And I'll try out level six, if you let me."

She turned to stare at the Councillors, expecting them to reprimand her for calling their abilities and skills 'magic.'

But Kenric grinned at her, "bring on the magic then Sophie Foster. The Moonlark Project seems to be magical anyway."

She gave Fitz a smug smile as the Councillors ATL officially gave her a chance to prove herself as a level six in Foxfire Academy.

Sophie's smile faded when Bronte demanded a probe. "What is that?" Sophie asked Della as she and Fitz took her to Atlantis. Jumping into a whirlpool was _not_ fun.

"Just another method of reading your mind," Fitz explained. "There's no reason to worry."

"Uh huh," Sophie said, and apparently there was no reason to worry about probing- because Quinlin Sonden couldn't get past her mental blocking. Which meant Bronte was right- Sophie was likely hiding something. And she didn't like it.

They arrived back at Everglen, and Della looked really nervous for some reason as she led Sophie to an office. It was another strange room, of course- covered in aquarium walls.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked, wondering why Fitz wasn't with them anymore.

"Sophie- I'm going to show you something. And I just wanted to firstly say that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sophie."

Sophie clenched the arms of the chair as right as she could as Della pulled out a screen. A _human_ screen.

And in it was the news. Sophie gasped as she watched herself from a phone recorded video- yelling at the Guster in an airplane. And then she watched the gap open before she fell off.

What terrified her most was the headline.

_Terrifying Turbulence on Airplane from San Diego to New Haven: Young Yale Student Dies_


	5. Chapter 5

  
_Terrifying Turbulence on Airplane from San Diego to New Haven: Young Yale Student Dies_

_Mysterious Hole Appeared Right Under Sophie Foster_

_No Turbulence Anywhere Else_

Sophie watched again as the video of her falling replayed. They hadn't caught Mr. Forkle on the video. It was the wrong angle.

_Mr. Forkle. Where was he now?_

Sophie covered her mouth as the news lady explained that Sophie's sister had gotten a couple of texts right before the plane went airborne. How Sophie had asked her sister to guess who was on the plane with her. And how Amy had never gotten an answer.

The lady who'd spoken Spanish in the plane got an interview. But Sophie couldn't hear what she was saying. A terrible, sinking feeling in her stomach, heart and head seemed to muffle every sound to a faint ring.

"They think I'm dead," Sophie whispered.

"Sophie-"

"I need... I need to go tell them I'm alive!" Sophie couldn't imagine how her parents and her sister were reacting to this news.

Della looked at her sadly, "even if you hadn't fallen, we would have still had to find a way to take you away from the Forbidden Cities."

Sophie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean you're going to let them think I'm dead?"

"It's to protect them," Della said. "Humans can't know about-"

"No," Sophie said. "No, no, no. They- they're suffering!" The tears were already dripping down her cheeks. She didn't know when they had started.

"The humans will be sending a search party for- for you," Della said, gripping on to Sophie's hand. And Sophie could see her pain reflected on Della's eyes.

"And they won't see my body," she said quietly.

"Which is why the Council is planning to send some elves to deal with that as well as the autopsy and other reports," Della explained.

Sophie shook her head, "you can't do that."

"Sophie-"

"No. If you say having them think I'm dead is safe for them- then I'm going to assume it's because of the Neverseen, right?"

"Yes. But it's more than that-"

"But then if the Neverseen was no longer a problem... I could see them, right?"

Della pressed a hand against her forehead, "Sophie. Are you asking me to-"

"No. I'm telling you something. You know exactly how they feel right now. Exactly. Your husband. Alden, is it?" Sophie watched as Della flinched. "I'm your hope, right? That's why you haven't gone into complete despair. Because there's always been hope for you. Hope that he will come back. Hope that the Moonlark will save him."

Della slowly nodded.

"That's what you're taking away from my parents if you confirm my death. _Please_. Please, give them something to hold on to. Let them not find my body. Give them some hope," Sophie said.

"It would be more painful for them. To think that they may see you again..." Della began, but Sophie shook her head at her.

"If there's a chance I'll see them again, then we need to make them hope for it," Sophie demanded. "Even better, they'll start asking questions. Don't you want to see if human police figure something out about Mr. Forkle?"

"That could also cause issues," Della began. She cut Sophie off before she could protest, "but I- I see what you mean."

This didn't make her look any less grim as she said, "which is why your death will be a mystery. And someday, if I can help it- you'll see your human parents again."

Sophie felt arms wrap around her in a hug, but she was too busy squeezing her eyes shut. As if that would stop the tears that came from the knowledge that things would never be the same again.

_________

"So where is she staying?" Biana asked during dinner, eyeing Sophie with wariness.

Fitz nudged his sister's arm, "Hey, can you chill? Sophie's been through a lot today."

"Yeah, well... I have too," Biana shot back.

Della sighed as her children began to bicker. "I'm sorry about this," she told Sophie. "But- to answer Biana's question... I know a couple who has offered to adopt you."

Adopt? Sophie stopped eating, the purple tubers quickly gaining a sour taste in her mouth.

"Who?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah mom," a new voice asked, "who?"

"Alvar!" Della said, smiling as Biana and Fitz's older brother sat at the table, "you're here!" 

"It's been such a busy day," Alvar complained, helping himself to the food spread around the table. "So many issues."

"I'll say," Biana muttered, earning a glare from Fitz and Della.

"Hey," Alvar said, his cobalt eyes turning to Sophie, "I'm Alvar."

"Sophie," Sophie introduced herself, as if he didn't know who she was.

"So- she's the one?" Alvar asked his mom.

Della glanced at Sophie before she said, "Maybe."

"What were you saying about Sophie getting adopted?" Alvar asked, sending Sophie's head into panic mode again.

"Sophie has likely had enough of us," Della said, her eyes on Fitz and Biana, who were still arguing.

"That's not true," Sophie assured her.

"Regardless, the Councillors did not give me permission to take care of you Sophie. And I honestly agree- I must work on protecting you. It's what Alden would have wanted. But someone unconnected to any of this needs to be there for you. And that's why I think Grady and Edaline will be good parents to you. And you will be a good daughter."

"Those are the people who-" Biana stopped talking.

"Who what?" Sophie asked.

"They lost their daughter in a fire," Della explained quietly. Everyone looked at the ground. They knew what loss felt like. But at least Alden still had a chance. "They helped me cope when Alden-" she stopped talking.

"Oh," Sophie said. She had a feeling however this went- there was going to be a lot of awkwardness about it. She didn't know how to feel about being adopted. Her human parents still existed. But they thought she was dead- or missing. Most likely dead. No human could survive that fall.

_But you're not a human_ , Sophie reminded herself as she watched the Vacker family interact. _You're an elf._

And it was time for her to find out who she was.

_________  
  


Sophie's purple backpack only carried her laptop- which Della took to give to some technopaths to ensure humans wouldn't be able to find out there was any sort of activity on it- her stuffed elephant, Ella, and nothing else of important use. Money wouldn't be a problem anymore, according to the elve's strange economy.

This was one of the reasons why Sophie felt very unprepared as she arrived at Havenfield with Della. Another was the enormous roar that shattered her eardrums when they walked toward the nearest enclosure.

"That's a dinosaur," Sophie said, slightly dazed.

"Her name's Verdi," Della said, smiling a little. "And if I'm not mistaken, the verminion should be over there..."

"Always causing trouble," someone said from behind them.

"Edaline! It's good to see you!" Della said to the woman who watched them a little shyly.

"It's good to see you too Della. How are the kids?"

"Fitz is starting his final year at Foxfire. You can imagine how I feel about that," Della said as they hugged.

"Oh- and this is Sophie," Della gave Sophie an encouraging smile.

"Hi," Sophie said, not knowing what else to say.

"Hi," Edaline said, making Sophie feel better about her greeting.

"Do you want to see the verminion?" Edaline asked. "Grady was going to feed it a few minutes ago. He's probably still there."

"Is it still eating small creatures?" Della asked, "Biana asked me about Mr. Sparkles before we left. How's he doing?"

"Mr. Sparkles?" Sophie asked.

"An imp.The verminion tried to eat him- not much longer after Alden's mind broke," Della explained. "Biana and Fitz were here and they saved him. They named him Mr. Sparkles."

"He's inside," Edaline said, smiling, "we kept him after Biana and Fitz insisted."

"Mr. Sparkles is a strange name," Sophie said as they neared the verminion enclosure. The purple gerbil-like creature was sleeping. And Sophie was kind of glad.

"We did it!" a man who reminded Sophie of a cross between Thor and Robin Hood said as two gnomes followed him happily. "Oh- hi."

It seemed that Edaline and Grady were just as nervous as she was. This made Sophie feel a little better.

"Want to see Mr. Sparkles?" Edaline broke the silence after Sophie and Grady introduced themselves.

"Sure," Sophie said, and when she saw the imp she definitely did not agree with his name. "He's not even sparkly!"

The imp was grey and smelly. Nothing sparkle worthy.

"If Sparkles is his last name," Sophie said, watching the imp flitter around, "then he needs a first name."

Edaline smiled, "no offense to Biana, Della, but Sophie is right."

Della laughed, "he'll be Sophie's pet, I assume?"

"If she wants him," Edaline said.

"Then I'm calling him Iggy," Sophie decided as the imp landed on her shoulder.

"Iggy Sparkles?" Grady asked.

"Only if Biana is present."

Della left after that- making Sophie a whole lot nervous. But not before telling them that they had to go shopping for elixirs for Sophie. And she also told Sophie that she'd see if Biana would stop by with her boyfriend so Sophie would feel more comfortable. Sophie didn't have the heart to tell Della that she'd probably feel more comfortable if her slightly snobby daughter wasn't there.

"So..." Edaline said as silenced filled the room. "Before we go to Slurps and Burps... do you want to see your room?"

The more Sophie studied the couple, the more grief and sadness she saw behind their kind smiles. With a pang, she realized that this was likely how her human parents would be like for the rest of their lives. Grief- no matter how much- would always follow them.

She couldn't help her human parents, but maybe she could do something for Grady and Edaline. Sophie decided she was going to try.

__________  
  


The door belched- making Sophie jump and Edaline smile. "Kesler does that just to make stuffy nobles uncomfortable," she explained to Sophie.

Grady had stayed behind to feed the T-Rex while Edaline and Sophie went to Slurps and Burps. Edaline's brother-in-law, Kesler, owner the elixir shop.

"I'll be right out!" A voice said. "Actually- Dex? Or Rex? One of you two- go see who it is."

"Aunt Edaline?" A boy of about thirteen asked as he opened the door. "Whoa- you're here!"

"Rex! Where are your siblings?" Edaline asked as he hurried to hug her.

"It's their break. They're with mom doing who knows what! Dex and I have to help dad with all of this boring stuff."

A tall boy around Sophie's age, with the same strawberry blond hair and periwinkle eyes as his little brother peaked out of the room, "this isn't boring Rex! And hey! He's not lying dad! It's actually Aunt Edaline! And-" he stopped talking as his eyes met Sophie's. "And someone else."

"Who?" A man who was practically an older version of his sons strolled out, a grin spreading on his face as he saw Edaline.

"What brings you here? Juline is going to get so annoyed that I got to see you!" He hurried to pull Edaline into a hug. "How have you been?" Then he turned to stare at Sophie. "Clearly some things have changed."

"This is Sophie," Edaline explained. "Grady and I are taking care of her."

"Why?" The older boy, who must have been Dex asked. Then he flushed, "Sorry. I guess that's not my business."

"It's okay. Sophie, you can tell him as much as you want." Sophie knew Edaline didn't mean her telepathy, but she still wished she didn't have to keep that a secret here as well. But they were afraid to let everyone know how powerful of a telepath Sophie likely was. At least for now. 

"I'm- Sophie Foster. I thought I was a human until yesterday."

"She lived in the Forbidden Cities," Edaline explained.

"Really?" Kesler's eyebrows shot up as Dex said "Whoa!" and Rex yelled, "that is the coolest thing ever!"

"It's a long story," Sophie said timidly as Kesler shook her hand, followed by his sons.

"I can imagine!" Kesler said. "So, Sophie. Are you going to Foxfire?"

Sophie nodded, "I'll start out as Level Six. If I can handle it."

"I'm a Level Six too!" Dex exclaimed. "Do you have an ability?"

"Polyglot," Sophie said, wishing she didn't have to lie, once again. Well- this wasn't really a lie. It was more like omitting the truth. But Dex seemed like a kind person. She felt guilty.

"She has to study during the break, to catch up to the basics," Edaline added.

"Hey, maybe I could help you!" Dex offered. "If you want."

Sophie grinned, "Of course! The only people helping me right now were the Vackers, and-"

Dex made a face, "Yuck. You know the Vackers?"

Kesler raised an eyebrow at his son. "Dex. You know what that family has been through."

"Yeah- but they're the Vackers," Dex reminded him as if they were poisonous.

Kesler sighed, "why don't you go show Sophie your Alchemy and Technopath stuff while Edaline and I catch up?"

"I'm coming too!" Rex declared.

"No," Kesler said, "someone needs to keep the shop going! Go make sure we haven't run out of these." He handed his son a list️.

Rex groaned and snatched the list, turning to Dex and Sophie. "Tell me everything," he said to Dex before he stormed off to clean stuff up. Edaline and Kesler went to the back, talking about he elixirs Edaline needed for Sophie and about Juline, who was apparently Edaline's sister.

Sophie turned to Dex, "Why do you hate the Vackers?"

Dex shrugged, "you just have to talk to them. But- you have. Wait. Let me guess. You have a crush on Wonderboy."

Sophie hoped she wasn't blushing, "Wonderboy?"

Dex narrowed his eyes, "Knew it."

"I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Uh huh. You just can't admit it in front of Biana Vacker️. Probably scared she'll step on you with her jewel encrusted heels."

"Okay, now you're sounding a little ridiculous," Sophie said, "but yeah- Biana doesn't seem to like me very much."

"Because you have a crush on Wonderboy."

"I do not have a crush on Wonder- on Fitz!" Sophie exclaimed. "You know what? I think you do!"

Dex laughed, "keep telling yourself that."

"Oh, you have a crush on Biana!" Sophie said, grinning as Dex stopped laughing.

"Uh- has she presented you to her boyfriend?"

"Oh yeah- they're kinda coming here soon," Sophie remembered.

"What? Here? As in my dad's store? As in near my vicinity?"

"Sorry," Sophie said, giving him a small smile. She couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to Dex. She'd never really had a friend like him before. Were they friends? She was afraid to ask. Maybe they were just obligated since they were sort of cousins.

"Wait- you said her boyfriend is coming too?" Dex asked.

Sophie nodded, "Why? You jealous?"

"No. Just wait until you hear all his nicknames."

"What nicknames?"

The door belched as a response. Biana walked in, making a face and holding hands with a dark haired boy.

Dex snickered. "Yup. That's him," he whispered to Sophie as she studied them. "She's still dating _Glow-Up Valin_." 


	6. Chapter Six

"Do I want to know what that means?" Sophie whispered to Dex as Biana spotted them. Biana's frown deepened when she noticed Dex.

"He used to be- not good at controlling his saliva glands," Dex whispered back.

"Ew!" Sophie exclaimed, glancing at Valin again. He wasn't... bad looking? But she wondered what he had looked like before his "glow-up." And besides, all elves were better looking than any human she'd seen.

"What?" Biana asked, as they walked toward them.

"Hey Biana," Sophie said, "do you know Dex?"

"Beat him at a splotching match once in P.E, I believe," Biana said smugly.

Dex gave her a smug smile back, "What are you here for? Some hair products? Want Valin to grow a ponytail again?"

"Dude," Valin said, crossing his arms, "do you want me to remind you and her-" he gestured at Sophie "of how short you were as a Level Two?"

"Go ahead," Dex said, "and I'll remind you about how you don't have an ability yet."

Biana gasped, "How dare you talk to him like that when-"

"When my dad owns up to the fact that he doesn't have an ability? When he's not ashamed and hides behind a celebrity girlfriend just because he no longer drools and has better hygiene? It's obvious that-" Dex stopped talking as Biana shot him a nasty look.

"Um..." Sophie raised her eyebrows as Biana and Dex continued to argue.

Valin rolled his eyes, then shifted them towards Sophie, "Valin," he said, offering her his hand. But Sophie was too busy looking behind him. She hadn't heard the belch of the door opening again.

Fitz stood there, taking in the scene of his sister and Dex calling each other names. "What is going on?" He asked, and it took Sophie a few seconds for her to realize that he was talking to her.

"I don't think you guys coming was a good idea," Sophie admitted.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Dex said, "Wonderboy is here!"

"Uh- who are you?" Fitz asked, wrinkling his nose.

"This is Dex," Sophie explained. "We just met."

"Come on Fitz," Biana snapped, "Let's leave. This was a mistake."

"Uh- no!" Fitz tugged his arm away before Biana could grasp it, "Sophie's barely getting used to this world. We need to help her."

"Great," Dex and Biana both groaned.

"Um- I thought you said this was only going to take a few minutes," Valin turned towards Biana. "And that Fitz wouldn't be here."

"That's what I thought," Biana said, scowling at her boyfriend, "but it's not."

"Here we go again with you promising things you won't keep," Valin said, his teeth gritted.

"Oh, are we seriously going to do this now?" Biana asked angrily.

"No. See you later," Valin said coldly before he stormed out the door. The belch didn't exactly lighten the mood.

"This is great!" Biana exclaimed sarcastically, "Super amazing! Thanks! All of you!"

Sophie wondered why she was at fault. Then she remembered that Biana was there because of her.

"Relax," Dex said, "He probably just went back to the Drooly Boys to cry."

Fitz snickered as his sister gave Dex a death glare. "He has a point."

"Just shut up Fitz. At least I registered for a match and got my first list."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, not so funny story," Dex began to explain the entire system elves used to match people to each other.

"That- sounds very unromantic," Sophie said when he'd finished.

"My parents are considered a bad match," Dex explained. "People judge them for that. And the fact that they have triplets."

Biana sighed, "I'm going to have to break up with him soon now, aren't I?"

Fitz silently nodded. He may or may not have transmitted something, because he and Biana exchanged looks for a few more seconds than normal.

Biana groaned, but she looked less upset than Sophie would have expected. At least- she didn't look upset about the breakup part. But something else was clearly bothering her.

"Why were you even dating him in the first place?" Dex asked. "If he's talentless you knew beforehand that-"

"That's none of your business," Biana said, shooting another glare at him, Sophie and Fitz. "Come on then. What do you need Sophie?"

"She needs to be ready to be a Level Six at Foxfire," Edaline said as she came back with Kesler. "And you guys are going to help her."

Sophie took another look at the very grumpy Biana, the very annoyed Dex and the slightly confused Fitz.

What had Dex called it?

 _Wonderful_ , she thought sarcastically.

-

Sophie started off by reading books and books of Elvin History. Thanks to her photographic memory, she had a feeling she would do well in this class. Edaline and Grady would answer any questions she had- and even explained how they'd learned it.

In the afternoon of these first days she would work on her telekinesis. She found out that while she was good at levitating other objects, she epically failed at levitating herself. Dex came over sometimes to help, but he was more excited about Alchemy. From what he'd told her... Sophie wasn't really very enthusiastic about it.

Fitz came over a few times too, to show her a few tricks he knew about telepathy. She could project images mentally... something she found creepy. He also offered a few tips about Elementalism- not that Sophie could really practice harnessing tornadoes or anything. She didn't understand how she could bottle lightning.

The gnomes at Havenfield were happy to help her get a head start in agriculture- Sophie spent a week just learning how to prepare dirt to plant stuff on it while Dex read aloud from an alchemy book. It was almost time for them to start practicing this for real.

After Sophie almost singed her eyebrows because she was apparently an idiot at following recipes, she and Dex decided to work at the caves within the property of Havenfield. Dex even found a nook where they could keep a few ingredients and elixirs, and the tide rarely elevated.

Biana reluctantly came one day to discuss Multispecesial Studies- and she was not alone. Sophie tried to keep a straight face when she noticed that Valin was with her. Biana hadn't broken up with him yet- and she also came with her best friend, Maruca.

"What's your ability?" Maruca asked, tossing her intricate braids back as Sophie skimmed through another map for The Universe class.

Sophie and Biana glanced at each other for a few seconds before Sophie answered, "Polyglot."

Maruca nodded, not exactly interested, "Biana, what are we even doing? Can't she just read a book about this class?"

Biana sighed, glancing from her boyfriend to her friend before she explained, "I need to talk to Sophie. Alone."

They way she said it made Sophie hope Biana wouldn't start a fight against her. She had a feeling that she would lose and end up with two black eyes.

"Then why are we here?" Valin asked.

"Because I need you guys to help me teach her stuff after I finish talking to her."

Once Maruca and Valin had gone to the caves to wait however, Biana made an accusation that made Sophie wish she'd challenged her to a fight instead.

"You like my brother," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Um... what?" Sophie asked, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Oh, please, don't pretend it's not true. It's obvious," Biana said raising an eyebrow.

"I've only known you guys for a month," Sophie reminded her, "and it's really nice of both you and Fitz to help me get used to the Lost Cities. And yeah, I like him. But as a friend," she said, putting emphasis on the word, trying to convince herself it was true.

Biana shrugged, "I mean- it's not like I'd be against it. It's just that people usually try to use me to get to him. And Fitz isn't in the right mindset to be in a relationship right now. Okay?"

"Is that really all you wanted to say to me?" Sophie asked.

Biana shook her head, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to see my dad."

"Oh," Sophie bit her lip. She knew they kept Alden as comfortable as they could in a room, and Physicians visited him several times a day. Even though they'd apparently had a funeral for him, they still had hope that he'd return someday. And she was supposedly the answer.

Biana studied her before she said, "I bet you're wondering why I still haven't broken up with Valin."

"It's not my business," Sophie said, hoping she didn't sound rude. "You don't have to explain yourself to me," she added.

Biana shook her head, "but it is your business. We need to be able to get along, Sophie. Especially if you're going to fix my dad."

Sophie chose not to remind Biana that she was the one who hadn't really cooperated in 'getting along.'

"When my dad's mind broke- I was miserable for months. And no one understood me except for my brother. And Keefe..." Biana shook her head, "he left soon after that. I felt like the entire world was collapsing and everyone just kept watching me because I'm a Vacker. I couldn't show my pain to people. And Fitz was the same way. When the time came for him to register for a match... he refused. He didn't want to do it if dad wasn't fixed. He still hasn't done it. He got his packet- but he never turned it in. You should have seen him back then Sophie- his best friend joined the group responsible for our dad's mind breaking. We- we cried a lot back then. I also planned to not register, just like him."

Sophie noticed Biana's eyes watering, and any sort of resent she'd had toward her faded away.

"But by the time it came for me to register- I was at a different mindset, you know? Fitz doesn't understand it, but I was tired of being a Vacker. I was done with following the rules. So I got my list and I started dating people that were specifically not on there," Biana said. "It was a defiance, you know? I'm not planning on staying with Valin forever- and not with the other guys I dated. Fitz says I'm being reckless and that I'm hurting myself and others. But- it feels good to know that people are watching me do this and to feel such- such apathy towards their judgment. I don't care. And it's how I've been coping. And guess what Sophie? I don't care if you think it's wrong either. And I'm not heartless... I do care about Valin. I just- I don't think I made myself clear to him when we started dating. And now I am realizing that maybe I did make a mess of things and I don't know how to get out of this and I really, really need my dad fixed."

Sophie hadn't really thought to imagine what the Vacker's lives had been, waiting for an answer. And Biana had just admitted that a part of her had changed.

"Am I broken?" Biana asked, staring at her feet. "Maruca distances herself away from me more every day and Valin has been kind of a jerk, especially that day you came. But he has the right to be a jerk because I'm a jerk. And here I am, begging you to fix my dad after I've been so terrible to you. And I need to stop talking before I say the word 'jerk' again."

"No," Sophie said, "you are not broken. You are hurt. And when we're hurt, we make decisions that suck sometimes. And I don't think you've lost yourself either. What you've gone through... my parents are basically going through it right now. And if it meant that they'd be as strong as you are, maybe I'll be okay with them making a few decisions that suck."

Biana sighed, "I'm so stupid."

"And brave. And you know what?" Sophie took a deep breath before she said, "take me to Alden."

Biana glanced at her in surprise, "I wasn't trying to make you- only if you wanted to-"

"I know. I want to see him. I need some motivation to keep learning about Alchemy from Dex so I can go to Foxfire and get proper Telepathy training. Because if I can help it," Sophie said, repeating Della's words to her a few weeks ago, "I'm going to save your dad."

They light-leaped to the gates of Everglen and Biana gestured for Sophie to follow her. They walked across the beautiful, long hallways decorated with so much intricacy.

"Biana? Sophie? What are you guys doing here?" Fitz asked.

Biana ignored him, grabbing Sophie's arm and pulling at it before she could explain what was going on to Fitz. She led her toward a door which was carved into with designs of wings and sky features very meticulously.

Alden's room was warm. Sophie had to take a few deep breaths before she looked up to the man with the pale face. His eyes were closed and she could see his chest rising very slowly. Biana walked toward him quietly and grabbed his hand. Sophie hesitantly followed.

"Hey dad," Biana whispered, a small smile growing on her lips, "I miss you. Sophie's here today. We think she's the Moonlark. And maybe she can fix you."

Sophie wasn't sure if it had to do with her and Biana's conversation about stupid decisions, but she took one right then.

And she closed her eyes as she tried to read Alden's mind.

Everything was so, so dark. But as she got used to it, it was like she was diving into shattered glass. And it was trying to pull her in.

Sophie yelped- or she may have. She wasn't sure if she had. Moonlark, moonlark, moonlark, she transmitted. It was the only word that made sense. Everything else stung. Pain. Regret.

SOPHIE!

Sophie opened her eyes and gasped, surprised to see Fitz pressing his hands against her temples in worry. Biana was gripping onto her shoulders.

"What did you do?" Fitz asked frantically. "What on earth-"

"I-" Sophie shook her head as if that could take the ache away from it. "I'm sorry."

Fitz's teal eyes seemed to pierce hers, "did you hear me?"

Sophie nodded slowly, "I think so."

"But- how?" Fitz asked.

"I thought your mind was impenetrable," Biana said.

"I thought so too," Sophie said, rubbing her temples.

"So what did you see? No telepath has been able to stay so long..." Fitz said.

A growing dread in her stomach made her look at the ground, "I almost lost myself in there."

"But you stayed there for minutes! Fitz only lasts like a second!" Biana exclaimed.

"But- I did nothing," Sophie reminded them.

"And you probably should have waited until someone told you you could go in," Fitz agreed, "but now we know that you can do something no one has been able to do! You can do this Sophie."

And both siblings looked too excited for Sophie to tell them that she was afraid. She was absolutely terrified of losing herself. Of being tugged back in. She was afraid to fix their dad.

-

"So you're a Telepath?" Dex asked as he made the elixir to purify iron.

They were in the caves again, and Sophie was telling him about her fears of fixing Alden. And she'd just admitted to him that she was a Telepath. Dex had taken it surprisingly well. Maybe Sophie's speech about how she trusted him and considered him her best friend helped.

"Yeah. It's... a really long story." Sophie said.

"Hey, right now we have to wait for it to cool down before we need to perform the next step. Why don't you tell me?" Dex turned back to grab some more ingredients from the nook.

"Well... have you heard of the Black Swan?" Sophie asked.

Dex didn't answer, still turned around toward the nook, shuffling with vials and paper.

"Dex?"

"The Black Swan... like this?" Dex pulled out a strange, jagged black crystal from the nook. But it's shape, though not perfect, was clearly of a swan.

Sophie's heart began to race as she snatched the charm-thing from Dex. "What is this?"

"I think- I think it's magsidian," Dex said, his eyes narrowing. "I learned about that this year. It's a dwarf thing."

"A dwarf thing?"

"Yeah. Like... they can sense it and stuff. And I think it works as a leaping crystal too."

Sophie's eyes widened, "you think someone left it here for me to go somewhere?"

"I... don't know." Dex frowned, "this vial is new too," he pulled out a vial from the nook, which had a blue glow filled with tiny flecks of darkness and shimmer, swirling like glitter in a snow globe. Sophie took it and traced her finger along the cold, damp glass.

"Lucilliant."

"What?"

Sophie made a face, "I don't know. Something just clicked when I touched it."

"What's Lucilliant?"

"I think... it's a star," Sophie said quietly.

"Never heard of it."

"I've been trying to memorize all the maps for The Universe. Maybe I saw it there?"

"I don't know," Dex said, "I feel like I should've heard of it. I should technically know all the stars by now."

"Let me try something," Sophie whispered.

"Uh- Sophie..." Dex said as she pressed the swan charm to the vial. "I don't think-"

"The Black Swan made me Dex. At least- that's what we think. And that's why I may be able to fix Alden. Maybe this will help me," she said as the charm began to crust with a thin layer of frost. A beam of sparkling, swirling blue light swirled at her feet.

Dex backed away from it quickly, "Sophie-"

"I have my home crystal," Sophie assured him. "Tell Grady and Edaline I'll be back. I need to see where this leads."

And before Dex could protest any more, or before she got scared, she stepped into the icy light.

-

In the month that Sophie had lived there, she hadn't exactly been fond of light leaping. But leaping with this star's light? It was so much worse.

She wanted to scream as so much turning and so much tearing and shredding and cold seemed to combine until she was nothing- but she couldn't scream. She wasn't anything. She was-

She was somewhere new. Sophie tumbled, coughing and heaving for air and scraping her hands, legs and face against the rough grass. She collapsed in a heap, still trying to steady her breathing before she looked... up.

Sophie had never seen such an enormous tower. It made her feel miniscule and meaningless, with its windowless glass walls, its golden door and the smaller towers that spread out of the single, gigantic tower that was at least one hundred floors long.

Basically, Sophie was in the grounds of the Tower of Doom.

She was only getting used to the enormity of the building when a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"You must be lost."


	7. Chapter Seven

  
Sophie sat up firmly before spinning her head around to face a very good looking young man with ice blue eyes- so similar to the Lucilliant starlight. He was leaning against the building casually, but his expression showed that he was even more surprised than she was about their situation.

The boy, who looked about seventeen gave her a concerned look before he offered her his hand so she could stand up. "Well? Are you? Or is appearing in people's front yards just a habit you have?"

His question was too close to reality, bringing back the day she'd appeared in Everglen. She took his hand tentatively, and they both tightened their hold as she stood up. She backed away as soon as she was steady on the grass. "I'm not lost," she said. "I took... a charm and a starlight here."

She wasn't sure if she could trust this guy. She didn't know anything about him. Why would the Black Swan bring her here?

"I think you're lost," he said as she looked around again and ended up locking her eyes with his. Nothing of use. Just the really tall... house? Was this _thing_ really his house?

"I'm not lost," Sophie insisted as the guy ran his hand through his blond, messy and yet somehow stylized hair in thought.

"Then how come I can feel your panic all the way here? And I'm not even touching you," he added.

"What?"

"Empath," he explained.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

"Ah, so you _are_ lost."

Sophie glared at him as he smirked. "You still haven't told me your name."

He cleared his throat, "why don't you tell me who you are first, and why you're here? And-" he squinted at her, "why you have brown eyes?"

"My name's Sophie. Sophie Foster," Sophie said, immediately regretting it. _People are out to kill you,_ she scolded herself.

"Tell me Sophie, are you a human?"

"Yes, that's why I light leaped here," Sophie answered sarcastically.

"I guess I deserved that," the guy said, still studying her. "But why can I feel so much..." he paled, "whoa- are you alright?"

Sophie grimaced. He could feel that? That drainage of energy she was suddenly experiencing? She almost fell back, but she steadied herself.

The guy rushed to help her but she shook her head at him so he'd back away. She had to be able to steady herself without help. She had to learn to be strong if she could fix Alden. This thought process reminded her of Alden's mind, the shattering pain, and her parents and sister. Sophie didn't know why, but at this moment all of these situations seemed to be laughing at her. At her and her stupid, reckless decisions. What was even her plan? Ask this guy about the Black Swan? They'd sent her here, right?

Or was this a trap?

"Hey, uh- Sophie? You sure you don't need help?"

Sophie did her best to glare at him, "what would help is if you told me where I am."

"Candleshade."

"That didn't really help," she admitted.

"Maybe you can tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I make poor decisions and some of them aren't even my fault," she said quietly.

"Is someone else forcing you to make them?"

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Is there anything you can do to fix this problem?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Hold on to that 'maybe' then," the guy said. "It's the best thing you can do." Something in his voice made Sophie wonder if he was telling himself the same thing.

"So are you going to continue to be really mysterious and not tell me your name?" Sophie asked to change the subject. She didn't like having to rely on conversations with strangers to keep herself from having a panic attack.

"Psh, you're calling me mysterious? You just appeared in a blue light- which I've never seen before, you have brown eyes and your stress is making me want to cry. No, Sophie Foster. If anyone here is mysterious then it's you. I'm gonna have to call you Mysterious Miss F for the remainder of our conversation."

Sophie crossed her arms. "I'm not saying anything else until you say something."

He sighed, "this is Candleshade. Home of the worst people in the world. And I did say stuff, you know. I gave you advice. That should count for something! Look, I'll take you to my mom and we can see what she has to say."

"Fine," Sophie said. "My friend and I were practicing for Alchemy at Foxfire. We found a vial with Lucilliant light, a charm and I took it here. I don't know why or how that thing was there. I took it to see if I could... solve some of my problems."  
  
She frowned when she realized she'd dropped the charm... and she couldn't find it anywhere. She scanned the grass, not noticing that the guy was stretching out his hand.

"See? That wasn't so hard! Even though you're still kinda being mysterious. But I'll let it slide."

Sophie finally looked up from frantically searching for the charm, realizing that he was waiting for her to shake his hand.

"My name's Keefe," he said as she raised her own. But that word made her freeze. "Keefe Sencen."

Coldness seeped into her chest and she felt as if there should've been an alarm going on somewhere as a warning. Anything.

Her hand dropped to her side. She felt her eyes widen as they continued to stare at his outstretched hand.

"Come on Miss F! Don't leave me hanging!" He teased.

But the only words echoing in Sophie's head were her own: _they're going to kill me._

And Fitz's warning that Keefe Sencen was dangerous.

"You're Keefe Sencen," she finally whispered, taking a step back and almost jumping when she realized she'd stepped on the charm. Her heart began to beat faster as she realized that if he saw the black swan, he'd know she was an enemy. Her foot stayed put, but she still felt at the verge of a panic attack as Keefe gave her a weird look.

"I am," he agreed, his face slightly concerned. "And I'm going to take a wild guess that you've heard about me before. And not about my hair or my looks."

Sophie moved her hand toward her back pocket as slowly as she could. That was where her pathfinder was. If she could escape...

Keefe fanned the air, "okay, I can get you being intimidated or flustered by my presence and overall awesomeness, but that fear you're radiating is lowering my self esteem. I promise you, Foster. I'm not going to hurt you. Whatever you've heard about me is wrong."

"You're in the Neverseen," Sophie reminded him, her fingers delicately wrapping around the pathfinder. Her hand began to shake as she pulled it out and-

"Yeah- that's not gonna happen either," Keefe said and Sophie gasped as the pathfinder tugged out of her hands through telekinesis into his. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry."

"Give it back!" Sophie demanded.

"I'm sorry. Really. But my mom has told me to make sure no one without an invitation arrives here. If she found out about you coming here and me letting you go... she'd kill me." He shuddered. "Not literally," he added when he probably noticed Sophie's mood shifting.

"It was a mistake," Sophie half lied. "Tell her I came here by mistake and that I'm on my way."

Fitz had told her about Lady Gisela- Keefe's mom. She was the reason Keefe was in the Neverseen in the first place. And she was suspected for the murder of Cyrah Endal. And a likely leader of the Neverseen.

Keefe was going to take her to one of the leaders of the group that wanted to kill Sophie. If they found out who she was...

"Please give it back to me," she begged, and Keefe looked genuinely sorry as he wrapped his hands around the pathfinder very tightly while she struggled to pull it out of his grasp with her own telekinesis.

"How about I explain myself to you, we go talk to my mom really quickly about how you got here and then I'll give this to you and we can call it a day?"

"No," Sophie said, her voice still shaky. "Fitz said-"

"Fitz?" Keefe asked, his eyes widening. "Hold on. Whoa. As in- Fitz Vacker?"

"That's the guy."

"Ah, so this explains everything," Keefe said, the annoying smirk back in his face as he regarded her. "The Fitzster got himself a cute girlfriend, didn't tell me about it and now he's turning her against a guy before she even gets to meet him! How long?"

"I- what- no!" Sophie groaned internally, her entire face flushing. "Fitz is my friend! And he told me you're dangerous."

"Seriously? What rumors has he spread about me now?"

"No rumors. Just that you're in a group of murderers."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," Keefe's expression switched to annoyed. "He'd understand if-"

"The Neverseen broke his father's mind!"

Keefe sighed, "Not with this again!"

"Alden Vacker's mind is broken. And whoever this Neverseen group is. Whatever you're a part of- is at fault!"

"No- it's not," Keefe insisted, "it's what I've been trying to prove to him these past years. I mean- it's the reason I joined in the first place! To prove that my mom wasn't responsible for that! The Neverseen isn't at fault at all. They- we didn't do anything to Alden. Nothing. The reason his mind is broken is- a whole other issue."

"What is it then?" Sophie asked skeptically, making sure her foot was still on top of the magisidian charm.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"Well give me back my pathfinder then, if you're not going to be useful."

"I already told you. You're not leaving until we talk to my mom."

"Do you need your mommy's approval or something?" Sophie snapped.

Keefe ignored her, waving her pathfinder around, "follow me if you want it!"

Sophie turned to look up at the sky to roll her eyes, but an idea began to form in her head instead.

"How about I go with you if you take me somewhere first?" She suggested innocently as Keefe turned to check if she was following him.

"Uh- we're not getting out of here Mysterious Miss F. Imagine if Fitz found out if I were taking his girlfriend on a date. He'd get even angrier at me."

Sophie ignored him and the heat that had warmed her face, "I just want you to take me to the top of that tower over there," she pointed at the tallest stretch of a tower on the building. Keefe looked up with her, frowning in confusion.

"Uh- why?"

"If you take me there, I'll go talk to your mom."

"I'm an Empath Foster. I know you're planning something. So whatever it is-"

"I'm under the impression that the Neverseen is a group of murderers and people I should never trust. If you truly want to change my perception of your group... prove that I can trust you. Take me to the top of that tower," Sophie demanded.

Keefe looked up again, and Sophie took this as a chance to take the charm back and pocket it. If only she could snatch the pathfinder he was holding onto very firmly...

"Fine," Keefe said, still giving her a suspicious look. "Ever been on a vortinator?"

Sophie had never been on a vortinator. And she didn't want to be.

"Hold on," Keefe said as they entered the very fancy room that led to the twirly staircase-like vortinator of doom thing.

Sophie grabbed his hand.

Keefe grinned, "I meant the railing."

"Oh," Sophie tugged her hand away, wishing she could run away and never come back... which was actually what she was planning to do anyway.

"200 stories," Keefe said when the vortinator was done spinning and making Sophie wish she'd eaten less for breakfast.

"And your mom is..?"

"She's usually on floor 92. We'll go there next. After you do... whatever you want to do?"

"How do I open that window?" Sophie asked.

Keefe gave her a weird look. "Why?"

"Why are you saying that the Neverseen wasn't responsible for Alden Vacker's broken mind?" Sophie countered, "who is responsible then, if that's true?"

Keefe bit his lip, "I really can't say. It's confidential. And besides, they never tell me anything extremely important. They still don't trust me. And they won't trust me if I don't bring you to my mom."

"Why can't you say it?" Sophie asked, her hands tracing around the window of the tower. "Is it confidential or not important? It can't be both."

Keede grabbed her hand to stop her from likely breaking her nails on the window. Sophie flinched and backed away.

"Come on!" Keefe exclaimed, "I'm not dangerous!"

"You're with the group that broke the mind of your best friend's dad!"

"I-" Keefe groaned in frustration. "Alden Vacker was more of a father to me than my own father! And when his mind broke and Fitz suspected the Neverseen- I was strongly against them! I hated them! And then I found out my mom was a leader."

He took a deep breath before he continued, "I couldn't live with the idea of her being responsible for that. And she told me I had a Legacy with her and she also told me, promised me- that the Neverseen was not responsible for what happened to Alden. And as long as I continue to prove that they can trust me, I'll be able to find out who or what exactly did. Fitz doesn't understand because- well, he's set on the idea that the Neverseen is evil."

"Then who did it?" Sophie asked as Keefe showed her where the hidden window latches were.

"I'm not supposed to-"

"Who did it? Please tell me. I don't understand why you wouldn't tell-"

"The Black Swan. Heard of them?"

Sophie felt like he'd just poured a bucket of ice over her head. "What?"

"Yeah," Keefe said, pulling at another match on the window angrily, "this other group. I don't know almost anything about them. I've tried looking it up on my own- believe me. But I've found _nothing_. And I know my mom and other people know more. But I need their trust to find out! All I know is that Alden was investigating them. That's why I can't tell Fitz- at least not until I have more information. He'll think he was responsible too."

"And?" Sophie asked.

"They have some sort of project. My mom says it's a weapon."

Sophie's heart pounded as she turned to look at him, "a weapon?"

"The Moonlark Project," Keefe whispered angrily. "Whatever that thing is... whatever the Black Swan created... that's what they used on Alden. That's what's responsible for his broken mind. It's dangerous, and it hurt my dad. My best friend. Me. And I'm going to find it. And I'm going to destroy it."

He pulled at the window then, his eyes narrowed in determination as it finally broke free and all Sophie could feel was the cold, 200 foot story wind breezing past her face. But it was nothing compared to the chilling thoughts tugging at her. The guilt. The anger. The _terror_.

"What are you doing?" Keefe asked as she closed in on the window, breathing hard as she noticed how far down the ground was.

"Do you need to throw up? 'Cause I can feel it. And if your entire goal of coming up here was to throw up from 200 hundred stories you may just be my hero."

Keefe grinned at Sophie, but she didn't smile back. She couldn't smile back.

Because... what if he was right? What if everything was her fault?

She took a deep breath before stepping back from the window.

"Hey, don't feel guilty about everything," Keefe said, fanning his face. "It's not your fault."

Except... _what if it was_?

"Foster?"

Sophie ran at the window, ignoring Keefe's cries for her to stop and launched herself out of it, an image of Havenfield vividly in her mind. The wind lapped at her face, making her eyes sting with tears.

"WHAT THE F-"

Keefe's yell faded away as a crack replaced it as Sophie teleported into the void.  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight- Keefe

"Please tell me you're joking, Keefe," Lady Gisela said in a quiet, angry voice full of disappointment. Shame made Keefe look at the ground. He couldn't, wouldn't look at his mother in the eyes, in fear of seeing it.

"I'm sorry mom," he answered, wishing his voice wasn't so hoarse from his yelling, "not this time."

"Why," his mother said, standing up from her desk sharply. Keefe flinched as she slammed her hand on the table, "why did you not bring her to me immediately?" Her voice was still soft. It was days like these when Keefe almost missed his dad and his outbursts. He wasn't manipulative. He was direct, candor about his opinions about Keefe and how he disappointed him. Where was he now? Keefe hadn't seen him since Alden's mind had broken and when the Neverseen rumors had gotten out of hand in his house.

His mom... seemed to expect stuff from him. But he always found a way to let her down.

But how was what had just happened his fault?

It wasn't everyday that a girl jumped out of the highest window of Keefe's 200 story tower of a house and somehow disappeared. It wasn't every day that one would appear in front of him and claim it had to do with a random star he'd never heard of. And she mentioned Fitz! Who apparently continued to warn people that Keefe was dangerous! How was he supposed to know that she would jump off his freaking window?

It was everyday, however, that Keefe's mom glanced at him like he was a failure. Every. Single. Day. On rare occasions, she'd told him she was proud.

She did not look proud at the moment.

And yet Keefe decided to dig his own grave by asking her a question to answer hers.

"Why do you even care so much? When you told me to make sure no one came to Candleshade, I thought it was just a precaution. It's not like she saw anything!"

Except he'd said something to her. Something he wasn't supposed to say to anyone. Whoever this Sophie Foster was, she could be telling Fitz what he suspected at the very moment. Keefe swore under his breath.

"Excuse me?" his mother snapped.

"Sorry," Keefe said, cringing when he noticed his mother's stern look. "We were having a normal conversation. So I got her name and some information about a charm? And some star called Lucilliant? But I don't know what that is. And then, before I took her to you she asked me if we could go to the top of the tower. I did not know she was going to jump out of it, obviously."

"And why," Lady Gisela asked, exasperated, "why on earth Keefe did you take her there? You're an Empath, for goodness sake. So please, enlighten me why you took a girl you didn't know anything about where she asked you to and let her escape?"

"Probably because he thought she was cute," a voice said from behind them.

Keefe glared at Linh, one of the Exilium recruits and probably his only friend in the Neverseen. Perfect timing for her to come in.

She gave him a side grin before she sat on a couch a few feet away from them, "I'm done with my training for the day," she said quietly to Lady Gisela. Her voice was sweet and soft- the exact opposite of Keefe. Besides her powerful Hydrokinetic ability, this was probably why Lady Gisela liked her.

"Anyway," Keefe said, giving Linh a death glare a few seconds longer before he turned to Lady Gisela and finally looked at her in the eyes. "The girl said something that stuck out to me."

His mother arched an eyebrow before he continued, "Sophie Foster- that's her name- she gave me a good point when she asked me to take her there. She said we had to prove our trust. So I did. And then she betrayed me by jumping off the window... so I guess she played me on that. But her point was right. We need trust, and you're not giving us any," he gestured toward himself and Linh.

Linh shook her head at him like, 'leave me out of this,' but Keefe knew she agreed with him, if only a little.

"It's been months since she saw her brother. You promised her, remember?" Keefe didn't even care that he was snapping at his mom anymore. He was right. "And you haven't given me any new information about the Black Swan's moonlark weapon or whatever it's called. You told me I could find out who was responsible for what happened to Alden. Fitz... he still hates me, mom. He thinks I joined the wrong side. I need to find out what really happened to his dad. And you're not helping me! All you're doing is getting mad at me for letting some random girl jump from our tower. Does she have anything to do with this? No! She was just confused and scared. I felt her emotions. And she made a good point about trust! So when she asked me to take her to the top of Candleshade, of course I did! I gave her what I want from _you_. More trust!"

Lady Gisela studied him. Keefe crossed his arms, hoping he looked determined. But all his mother said was, "you're not ready yet."

Keefe groaned louder than he had to. From the corner of his eye, he could see Linh frown in disappointment. Great. Now he was a failure to his only friend too.

"I am going to discuss these matters with Fintan," Lady Gisela said, "no one should be appearing here without our permission. You will no longer be a guard, Keefe. If she shows up again, I need someone who can make sure this Sophie Foster stays until I've talked to her. I don't care if she has nothing to do with this. Someone sent her here, and I want to know who."

Before she left, Keefe muttered four more words. "She has brown eyes."

"What?" Lady Gisela turned around slowly.

"Brown eyes. She has brown eyes. I don't know what that means, but I think there is something to her. But- she's not evil. I would've felt it." Keefe chose not to say anything about the fact that he could feel Sophie Foster's emotions without physical contact. Or that she knew that he was looking for the Moonlark Project to destroy it. He didn't even admit that he technically did think she was cute. And he definitely didn't say that he was going to try to find her again. Because even though Sophie Foster wasn't evil, she was mysterious. And Keefe could tell that his mom knew more than she said. Like always.

"Why didn't you stop her with telekinesis?" Linh Song asked when Lady Gisela had left.

Keefe sighed "Okay, what would you do if someone jumped off your window down 200 stories?"

Before Linh could answer, Keefe yelled, "PANIC OF COURSE!"

"But-"

"And yeah, I was going to use telekinesis to catch her! But she was gone! Literally! There was a crack! And she wasn't there! I checked!"

"How do you think she did that?" Linh asked.

"I have no clue!"

Linh giggled, "thanks for standing up for me, by the way. But I don't think I'll see Tam anytime soon."

Keefe frowned, hating that she was probably right. Tam was Linh's twin, and the very day he hadn't been at Exilium with his sister, the Neverseen had infiltrated it and offered all the students the same thing: redemption. Either leave with the Neverseen to stay in Candleshade (Keefe called it the 'We don't trust you yet' hideout), or stay behind.

No one had stayed behind.

Why would any disgraced elf want to stay in a school meant for punishment when they could join a group that was promising to fight for and with them?

People had heard rumors about the Neverseen, so those that could had gotten their kids out before the Neverseen came. This was why Tam hadn't been there that day. His parents had been able to get him back. But not Linh. Linh had actually gotten in trouble. Tam was just there because he wanted to be with his sister. Their parents had insisted that if Tam came with them to a Tribunal, they'd be able to convince the Council to take Linh back too. Linh told Keefe that Tam had promised her that he'd come back the next day no matter what.

He may have come back. But Linh never found out. Because that day, the Neverseen had given the Exilium students the choice.

Once they became better friends in the past months, Linh had admitted to Keefe that she had considered staying behind. She was used to being the odd one out. But then the Neverseen had offered her redemption and solutions to the unfairness of her life. And a promise to make it better for her and her brother.

So Linh had taken the deal too.

And here she was, in Candeshade with Keefe. The place where no one trusted them yet. Even though Keefe had been a part of the Neverseen for a few years now. To be fair, his reasons for joining hadn't exactly been out of loyalty... He needed to know that his mom wasn't a bad person. And he wanted to find out who of what had truly damaged the closest person he'd ever had to a father. Keefe didn't like to count his dad. Keefe wondered what Lord Cassius' reaction would be if he knew they were housing Exilium students in his old home.

Now both Keefe and Linh were waiting for more information.

Linh had easily become Keefe's friend, insisting that he reminded her of her brother a lot. She stood apart from the other Exilium students. She hadn't broken the law on purpose. Her ability was just too strong- and she was a twin. Two things Keefe knew that the Neverseen could very much work with. But Keefe hadn't become friends with her because of how powerful she was- it was because she reminded him of himself. Judgmental parents. The closest person he'd ever had for a brother was absent from his life. She hadn't heard from her actual brother in months. This had to do with the surreptitious manner of the Neverseen. No one was allowed to contact anyone outside of the Neverseen until they were trusted. Maybe this was also why Keefe's mom had made a huge deal about Sophie Foster.

Keefe suggested to Linh one day, as a joke, that he would be her temporary Tam, and she declared that she'd be his Fitz. The joke became a real thing- and Keefe was grateful for it. It was easier to go through this with a friend. Keefe wished that as one of the Neverseen's leader's son, he could have an actual say sometimes. If he could, he'd take Linh to see her brother. And he'd learn a lot more about Alden and whatever the heck the Moonlark Project was. And prove that even though his mom was a jerk, she wasn't essentially a bad person. His mother still refused to tell him anything else- which was sketchy, much to his disappointment. He didn't even know that many more members! And those he did know either covered their faces or wore disguises. Finally, he would find out who the heck Sophie Foster was and how she managed to not die when she jumped out of Candleshade.

"We're going to figure this out," Keefe finally said to Linh, who also looked deep in thought, "I think things are going to change soon."

"I hope so," Linh whispered. "Because I keep wondering if I made the right choice."

"You did," Keefe assured her, afraid to admit that he was also wondering the same thing.

He stared at the pathfinder he'd forgotten he'd been twirling around in his hands, glad his mother hadn't noticed it. A clue.

"But now we have to take some matters into our own hands."


	9. Chapter Nine

Sophie couldn't let Keefe Sencen be right about her having a habit of appearing in front of people's houses and causing a commotion. But this was the third time, and she hadn't even been in the Lost Cities that long.

This chaos was different though, because there was more than one person waiting for her. In fact, there were multiple people in front of Havenfield, and they were all arguing.

Biana was talking to her mother frantically, who kept asking Dex questions. Dex wasn't listening to Della though, because Fitz was yelling at him too. And Dex was yelling back and shaking a vial of whatever elixir he and Sophie had been making in Fitz's face. Councillors Kenric, Oralie and Bronte were also there, talking to Grady and Edaline. Sophie felt a jolt in her heart when she noticed how worried Edaline looked. She was a few seconds away from bursting into tears.

Grady was the first one to see her- still sitting on the ground and trying not to tremble so obviously.

"Sophie!" he cried out in relief, making everyone spin around to look at her.

"Hey," Sophie said weakly as Grady rushed to help her to her feet. "I'm okay," she assured him as everyone else hurried over.

"No, you're not," Edaline said, looking at her hesitantly. Perhaps she was considering hugging her. Sophie didn't know how to feel about that. "You're shaking."

Sophie looked at her arms and realized this was true. She was still trembling.

"How do you know about an unmapped star?" Bronte asked.

"What?"

"Lucilliant," Dex explained, "the star we found and that you used... it's supposed to be a secret."

"Stop asking her questions for a minute!" Grady snapped at them, staring at Sophie worriedly, "are you sure you're alright Sophie?" he still hadn't let go of her arm, waiting for her to regain her balance fully.

 _No_. Sophie was not okay. But she couldn't tell them that. "Just shaky," she whispered. "I don't know what you mean about the star. I assumed I just read about it or saw it on a map or something."

"Is that the magisidian charm?" Oralie asked gently.

Sophie sighed when she noticed the charm had fallen out of her pocket again. "Yeah," she admitted as she picked it off the ground and handed it to Oralie. The Councillor inspected it before she handed it to Della.

"So it's from the Black Swan?" Fitz asked, and Sophie turned to look at him. She'd forgotten he was there too.

"Where did you go, Sophie? Did you talk to anyone?" Biana asked.

Sophie hated to break the Vacker's hope, and sure enough, she felt sick to her stomach when she saw their expressions as she shook her head, "I didn't talk to anyone in the Black Swan."

"Then why do you look so freaked out?" Dex asked worriedly.

"I-" Sophie had to stare at something before she told them. And she found herself catching Fitz's eyes. And immediately felt worse. She gently tugged out of Grady's grasp and took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I met Keefe Sencen."

This began another round of yelling and questions.

"WHAT?" Fitz exclaimed. He stepped closer to Sophie and grabbed her hands worriedly. "Did he hurt you? Are you okay?" He asked, scanning her for injuries. His eyes lingered on her right hand, which was a little scratched up from her light leaping landing.

"He didn't hurt me," Sophie assured him, a part of her touched that Fitz cared enough to check. But another part of her was afraid of how angry he seemed. "I escaped before he could take me to his mother."

"How?" Fitz asked, backing away so that Edaline could check her too. "Where's your pathfinder?"

"Uh... that jumping into the void thing I can apparently do," Sophie explained. "And... Keefe stole my pathfinder."

"What did he say to you?" Biana whispered.

"I think," Della interrupted before Sophie could come up with a way to tell them what she'd learned, "we need to let Sophie breathe. And I'll catch you up later," she turned to the Councillors.

"Or I could," Fitz suggested, earning a sneer from Bronte and a shrug from Kenric.

"Hail me, alright?" Oralie told them before she grabbed both Bronte and Kenric's arms and tugged them away into the light of her pathfinder.

"We'll talk about _that_ later," Della told her son, and Sophie wondered what other things they were dealing with. But it wasn't really her business, so she walked back to Havenfield alongside Dex, following Grady and Edaline. The Vackers trudged silently behind them.

"Is Alvar still in Ravagog?" she heard Biana ask her mother in a hushed tone.

"He hailed me a few hours ago. Said he may not make it back until tomorrow," Della answered gently.

-

The questions began again when they were all in the living room, and Sophie found herself recapping everything she'd seen and heard. Well... almost everything.

"He kept insisting that the Neverseen isn't bad," she explained. "He said he was working to find out the real reason Alden's mind broke."

"The Neverseen," Fitz said, crossing his arms, "is at fault. And he's too blind to see it because his mom is in it. And they're manipulating him."

"I hate to interrupt," Biana said, not sounding guilty at all, "but what is _he_ still doing here?" she pointed at Dex. "This is confidential."

"I was wondering the same thing about you," Dex muttered.

"Dex knows about me. I told him," Sophie explained. "I hope that's okay," she added when she realized how risky it was to tell people stuff. Especially after Keefe said...

No. She wouldn't think about that.

"It's your decision who you trust Sophie. But you need to be safe," Della reminded her.

"Speaking of," Grady added, "you're grounded Sophie."

"What? Why?"

"You can't go anywhere without my or Edaline's permission. And leaving poor Dex here to yell at us that you've disappeared doesn't count."

"You should've seen him Sophie," Edaline said, "he was terrified."

Biana and Fitz snickered as Dex's ears turned red in embarrassment.

"Sorry Dex," Sophie apologized to her friend, and then she turned to her adoptive parents- not that she really considered them parents yet. But apparently they were comfortable enough to ground her. And be worried about her. She tried to focus on the latter as she forced herself to look at both of them. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't realize I would be going somewhere dangerous. I just want to fix Alden."

"And Keefe didn't say anything?" Biana asked.

"We need to make sure he can't use your pathfinder to get to you," Fitz realized, making Sophie gasp. What if Keefe decided to go to the last place she'd been? It would be Havenfield!

"I've been talking to Councillor Oralie about some potential bodyguards for Sophie," Della assured them. Not that Sophie felt very assured about the fact that she was going to have bodyguards. Plural.

"And what about Candleshade? Can't we just send someone to go in there?" Dex asked.

"Yeah, can't we?" Fitz shot his mom an angry look.

"We've already done that. Multiple times. They're prepared for that," Della reminded her son.

"Well we should try again!" Fitz snapped.

"Couldn't the Councillors just send some goblins to destroy the place?" Biana suggested.

"You know why we can't do that."

"Yeah, guilt. Our fatal flaw," Fitz rolled his eyes. "Sophie managed to appear without alerting them."

"But Keefe was there, guarding," Sophie reminded him. "It's almost like... he or someone knew I was going to appear there."

"But the Black Swan gave you that, didn't they?" Biana asked.

Sophie frowned at the magisidian charm, "I don't know. Why would they send me to their enemy?"

"Because you could probably get some information for them. And us," Fitz realized.

"Well so far all she's said we already knew," Biana said, shrugging when her mother gave her a reprimanding look, "it's true. All we know is that Sophie's brain was hiding stuff about unmapped stars."

"And I bet it's hiding more stuff too," Fitz said, turning to Sophie, who felt like sinking into the couch and never coming back up again. "Maybe we could try to see what it is."

"But how? Isn't her mind impenetrable?" Grady asked.

"Well..." Sophie, Biana and Fitz looked at each other before she said, "Fitz was able to transmit to me earlier today."

"When?" Della asked.

"She got into dad's mind mom!" Biana blurted out, earning a glare from her brother and a gasp from everyone else. Sophie grimaced, remembering the shattering, painful pieces in Alden's mind.

"She stayed there for minutes!" Biana said after she told her mom what had happened.

"And she could've stayed there forever!" Della added, shaking her head. "You two need to stop going behind my back before someone gets seriously hurt! I want your father back as much as you do, but I'm not willing to pay the price of Sophie getting injured. She needs time to get used to being a Telepath in the Lost Cities. And you Fitz... conspiring with the Councillors for an advantage. I don't want to hear another word about you being an Emissary until you are out of Foxfire. Stop promising them information about your father. Both of you need to quit endangering yourselves, others and stuff you don't understand. Do you hear me, both of you?"

Sophie, Grady, Edaline and Dex looked away uncomfortably as Fitz and Biana nodded, their faces flushed at their mother's outburst.

"I want him back," Biana whispered, her eyes turning glassy. "I'm sorry."

"Are you sure Keefe didn't say anything else?" Fitz turned to Sophie. "About my dad? How they did what they did to him?"

And Sophie really, really wanted to tell him and everyone what Keefe had said. That the Black Swan, not the Neverseen was responsible for what happened to Alden. That she, the Moonlark was a weapon.

A part of her said it because she was afraid. Afraid of how they'd look at her if she told them. But a bigger part of her knew that she had to face the Black Swan- whoever they were before they tried to assure her that it wasn't her fault. In reality, Sophie wasn't sure what she feared more. What if she told them and they sent her to Exile, the elvin prison? Or what if they dismissed Keefe's claims? What if they told her there was no way that she did anything to Alden and then it turned out she had? Because if they could hide things like forbidden stars in her mind, then they could take away memories too. Sophie had to find the Black Swan and ask them if Keefe was right. If the Moonlark Project was the reason Fitz, Biana and Della were suffering. What if she wasn't a solution? What if she just made it worse?

And so, Sophie glanced at Fitz's teal, concerned eyes and lied.

"I'm sure."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Keefe said something else, didn't he?" Dex asked Sophie as she glared at her Opening Ceremony costume.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked, tossing her yeti costume across her shoulders.

"Because you didn't blush when Fitz asked you."

"Dex," Sophie crossed her arms at him.

He raised his eyebrows back innocently. "Sophie?"

Sophie resisted the urge to tug out an eyelash. She hated lying. "Fine," she looked around to make sure no one else was there. The hallways of Foxfire were empty after their rehearsal. She'd gotten away with not having to talk to anyone thanks to her costume. Everyone looked like everyone else. "Keefe wants to kill me," she whispered to Dex.

"Well yeah, he's in the Neverseen."

"No. I mean... he told me he wanted to."

"And yet he let you roam around Candleshade, giving you a perfect opportunity for you to escape? And I remember you mentioned he didn't do anything to harm you. So he just casually threatened you and let you have your way?"

Sophie rolled her eyes at her friend. "He said he wanted to destroy the Moonlark."

"What? Why? Please don't tell me you told him you were the Moonlark."

"Of course not! And he doesn't technically know the Moonlark is a person. He just thinks it's a weapon the Black Swan created."

"Ohhhh," Dex's eyes widened, "so he's looking for you, he found you, and didn't realize it was you."

"Yeah," Sophie frowned. What if Keefe had realized she was the Moonlark just then? What if his mother or that Guster told him?

"And he's still looking for you," Dex understood, paling as he studied her, "and he wants to kill you."

Sophie slowly nodded. The idea of people being out to kill her made her dizzy and nauseous. Maybe she did need a bodyguard. Not that she left Havenfield much for the rest of her break- she'd been grounded.

"Why?" Dex asked, bringing her back to the present.

"Because he thinks that the Moonlark Project is responsible for what happened to Alden," Sophie whispered.

Dex's eyes widened, "oh crap."

"Yeah," Sophie looked around nervously, "and I haven't told anyone. So... it's our secret, okay?"

Dex grinned, "I know a secret that Biana and Wonderboy don't? Awesome!"

Sophie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, not awesome that Keefe Sencen wants to kill you. But honestly Sophie? I don't think he would. I never actually spoke to him the times he was here in Foxfire. But he's a guy who's practically our age. And elves... we can't just kill. Someone would have to be very corrupted."

"Fitz is pretty convinced that he's corrupted."

"Fitz was convinced that he was the most powerful telepath a few months ago. Guess how right he was."

"That's not nice Dex. And shhh!" Sophie shushed him.

"I'm just saying the truth," Dex shrugged, "And seriously. We can't do anything bad. Our minds would literally break from the guilt. The only reason the Neverseen is able to do what they do is because they go numb, or who knows what else."

"What do the Neverseen do?" Sophie asked. "What do you know?"

"Well... my mom and my dad have talked a little about them. Like how all the Exilium students banished a few months ago."

"Della mentioned that the day I got here," Sophie remembered, "do you think the Neverseen..."

"Hurt them? I don't know. I think it's more likely that they're using them."

"As an army?"

"And a shield."

"Well... they are people who have been turned down by their world. It makes sense that they'd join willingly," Sophie suggested.

"Yeah," Dex sighed. "This world is more messed up than they make it out to be."

"That's why you don't like the Vackers, right?"

Dex nodded, "imagine... being in love with someone. And then society tells you you can't be with them because of genetics and because your children won't be powerful or amazing or live up to the world's potential."

"I don't know if I can imagine—" Sophie began but Dex cut her off.

"And then you stay with that person anyway. And you have children anyway too. And then you have triplets. Do you know how much they frown upon that? A lot. And for eternity, literally, people will always see you as the person with the bad match. And your children?" He pointed at himself. "Our existence is against tradition. According to the Matchmakers, I shouldn't exist. And you know what kind of people have reminded me of that my whole life? People like the Vackers."

"Oh," Sophie didn't really know how to respond to that. Dex was clearly saying something he didn't trust many people with, and he was refusing to look at her.

"They're just... the exact opposite of my family. And their attitude and little noble nose flares at us are a reminder that no matter what, I will always be the result of something that wasn't supposed to happen."

After a minute of awkward silence, Sophie spoke.

"But it did happen Dex. I don't know about 'supposed,'" Sophie admitted. "But you are here and the best part is that we can make a reason out of it. That whole matchmaking system is crap. Look at me! Freaky Moonlark girl! Who knows where I fit in anywhere in this world. But you Dex? Don't let anyone make you feel like that. Because if you didn't exist I'd be wondering the halls of Foxfire right now by myself. And I'd probably get lost and starve to death until school starts."

Dex laughed, "I guess you do need me."

"Yeah. And I know you don't like this but... I also need the Vackers," Sophie grinned as Dex groaned. "They're not bad people, Dex. Sure, they're a little egotistical. But you've talked to them now. They're not two dimensional."

"Yeah," Dex frowned, "I wonder why Biana's dating people who will clearly not be on her matchmakers list. It's so bizarre."

"Dex."

"What? Don't tell me you know the reason!" Dex have her a curious look. But Sophie knew it'd be wrong to discuss any of Biana's business.

"If I did I wouldn't tell you because she's my friend. And we're connected because my plan is to save her and Fitz's dad. It's her business Dex. Mine is to help them."

"I guess it helps that you have a crush on Wonderboy."

Sophie rolled her eyes, "No I don't."

"Keep telling yourself that," Dex teased. "And uh... lying to him isn't going to help."

"I know. I really wanted to tell them. But first I want to do something," Sophie admitted.

"What?"

"I can't tell Biana and Fitz that Keefe Sencen thinks I'm responsible for what happened to Alden until I've proven that he's wrong."

"I'm sure they wouldn't-"

"That's the thing though. What if he's right?"

Dex gave her a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"My neighbor, Mr. Forkle could transmit stuff to me. That's why I knew what Lucillant was. Wanna bet that he took stuff away too?"

"So your theory is that the Black Swan could be evil too?" Dex asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't know enough about them. And I don't trust them," Sophie muttered, scanning the shadows in the hallway of her new school. Only a few more days before she started. "Who knows, maybe they're responsible for the vanishing Exile students."

"So that's our new plan, isn't it?" Dex asked. "You want to meet the Black Swan."

Sophie nodded, "Does that mean you'll help me?"

"I know something Fitz and Biana don't know and I get to help you find the Black Swan? I'm in!" Dex leaned over to whisper something in her ear, "Oh. And I happen to know a member."

"What?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

  
  
  
  
Being a Vanisher was very useful in moments when Biana wanted to eavesdrop. Especially with things having to do with her father. And at that moment, Sophie and Deck or whatever his name was were having a conversation and she'd already heard her father's name several times.

She stayed invisible and had to remind herself to stay silent when she heard what Sophie was hiding.

_Sophie could be responsible for her dad's broken mind?_

Biana didn't believe this in the slightest bit.

And yet she had lied to them! Right in Fitz's face, particularly. Biana fumed at the thought of it and she had to steady her breath so she wouldn't become visible. Sophie had no right to hide stuff Keefe had said from them. Keefe, who'd also been the guy she'd had a crush on. Who'd sided with the bad group. The guy who'd broken her and her brothers' hearts.

And he'd already gotten into Sophie's head.

Her anger made her want to jump out and yell "CAUGHT YOU!" but she breathed it down and reminded herself that it'd be better to just talk to Fitz about it privately. Not that she'd be able to see him much now that school was about to start.

But among other subjects, like the missing Exilium students, Sophie and Deck (was that really his name? That's what Fitz called him, but Biana wasn't so sure) talked about her and her family.

Deck (okay, maybe his name actually ended with an x, but Biana didn't know if she was hearing Sophie correctly) didn't like her very much, and he seemed to have his reasons. Even though she thought they were biased and unfair. And a little offensive. But Biana was surprised at how Sophie defended her. And called her her friend.

Biana caught her breath when Deck asked about her whole matchmaking list and dating dilemma. And her worry quickly switched to annoyment, guilt and gratitude out of all things as Sophie refused to tell him.

 _Great. Now you're going to have to keep her secret,_ Biana glowered at them. It was too late to confront them. She'd have to admit how much she'd overheard. Biana would have to give them a chance to tell her.

And besides, it looked like Sophie had a plan. Deck leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and Biana couldn't hear it. But Sophie looked surprised.

"Not here," Deck said, "I need to talk to her first. Hail me later, okay?"

Sophie and Deck began to walk away, thankfully in the other direction. It looked like Sophie was trying to hold herself from pestering her friend with more questions.

Biana waited a few seconds before she turned visible and headed back to where her family was. And she almost ran into someone hidden in the shadows. She stifled a yelp, and his expression gave away that he was just as shocked as she was.

He'd been eavesdropping too.

The guy had dark hair with bangs that glinted in the otherwise darkness- silver. And his eyes were almost the same tone, with only a tinge of light blue.

Biana had never seen him before. And yet he was carrying a yeti costume like her.

Biana opened her mouth to ask him what he thought he was doing and who the heck he was, but no words came out. He studied her for a few more seconds before he turned around, the shadows clinging to him.

-

Someone knew more than he should. And he was a _Shade_.

Biana had heard enough about that ability to know she didn't trust it. She had to find him and find out what he wanted and what he would do with that information.

But she also had other pressing matters. Like the fact that she was withholding information from her family. Her mom, Alvar and Fitz deserved to know what Sophie hadn't told them. But Biana didn't want to tell them- and not just because of the drama, but because a part of her liked Sophie and appreciated how she had withheld Biana's business from Deck (Biana was almost certain that wasn't his name but she didn't care). Sophie didn't have to do that.

"Biana?" A voice that made her cringe asked.

Valin.

Biana had been about to say goodbye to Fitz, who was heading to the Elite Level Towers before orientation started in the glass pyramid. Technically, he wasn't supposed to be there. But he didn't seem to care. And besides, she wouldn't see him until the weekend. If he wanted to see her.

Fitz raised his eyebrows at Biana before he glanced at Valin, who still didn't understand that she and him were over.

 _You haven't broken up with him?_ He asked.

_Out of my head Fitzroy!_

"Hey," she said out loud to Valin, who didn't exactly look happy.

"You've been avoiding me."

Biana wished she could vanish right then without consequences. Especially since Fitz's gaze kept turning more judgmental by the second.

"Sorry," she muttered, "it's just been one of those weeks."

"It's been more than a week."

"I know. I just..."

 _I can't do this anymore,_ was what Biana wanted to say. We're done. But she couldn't find herself saying those words out loud. Especially with everyone clearly eavesdropping to see how Biana Vacker would dump Glow-Up Valin. So much for not caring what people thought.

"We can talk later, okay?" Valin said, squeezing her hand. Biana tried not to roll her eyes. She'd told him a few weeks ago that she didn't see their relationship going anywhere (that was when their argument had started). Especially since they'd never be matched. But before then she'd also told him that she didn't care about the matchmakers. She hadn't exactly been clear... But that hadn't been what she meant!

"Oh my gosh Biana! You're still dating him!" Fitz accused when Valin was out of earshot.

"No, I'm not!" Biana hissed as everyone around them watched. She really wished orientation would start.

"Then what was that?" Fitz reached out to squeeze her hand, "We can talk later, okay?" He said, his crisp accent sounding weird mixed with Valin's.

"Stop!" Biana pulled her hand away from his, "it's not funny!"

"So you did break up with him?"

"I- kind of did," she admitted, not liking the way some people were still snickering."

"Kind of? I can't wait to tell Alvar about this. He's going to laugh so hard."

"He has three girlfriends Fitz. He'd be one to talk."

Fitz gave her another annoying smile that she really wanted to smack off his face before he waved at her as he left for the Elite Towers. Just a few days until she saw him again.

 _Either way, you're still dating Valin_ , he thought to her when she couldn't see him anymore. Biana bristled.

"I am _not_ dating anyone!" She yelled, turning her back and finding a familiar guy with silver blue eyes staring at her. The Shade who'd been spying on Sophie and Deck had been standing right behind her.

He gave her a weird look. "Cool? Uh... me neither?"

Biana finally found her voice, "I wasn't talking to—"

"You're Biana Vacker right? The one the boy and that girl were talking about the other day?" The guy interrupted, brushing his silver bangs out of his eyes.

"Yeah," Biana clarified, "and you're the Shade who was minding someone else's business, as I recall?"

"It was definitely my business," he said, his already deep voice lowering.

"Are you in the Neverseen?" Biana's heart began to pound. They were in orientation. He wouldn't try anything... right?

The guy snorted, "I would never be part of the Neverseen."

"Then you're with the Black Swan?"

"No. I'm with myself. And my sister," he answered. "We were both in Exilium for years. And then a few months ago she was taken. And you seem to know more information about it than I do. And your friends we both eavesdropped on do too. So I need you to tell me everything you know so I can find her."

Before Biana could answer, thousands of bells chimed, meaning that she had to turn toward the far wall which showed a close up of Dame Alina.

"Good morning prodigies! I have a few announcements to make."

"Please help me!" The guy whispered to Biana. Someone shushed him.

"I'll tell you everything I know if you keep the other things you heard a secret." Biana couldn't believe she was agreeing so easily to this. But maybe she'd get something out of it. And he didn't look like he'd quickly let the subject go.

"Of course," the Shade whispered back as Dame Alina continued to ramble on about how forty-seven people had manifested special abilities over the break.

"Fine!" Biana said quietly. Someone shushed her. She glared right back at the Level Three before he mumbled an apology.

"I also have exciting news! We have two new prodigies who will both be joining us as Level Sixes."

_Wait... two?_

"Where are they... Yes! Everyone welcome Sophie Foster—" a spotlight appeared to Biana's left. So that was where Sophie was. Sophie seemed to shrink under it, but at least she had Deck next to her. The entire crowd turned to look at her, hissing her name and already spreading ridiculous rumors.

"— and Tam Song!" A spotlight appeared so close to Biana that she had to close her eyes and squint for a few seconds. The light shone over the Shade, rather ironically. Tam Song. She'd heard his last name before. And of course he was new. He'd been in Exilium.

Everyone began to whisper again, and apparently some people had seen Biana and him talking, so she heard her name in the mix.

 _Nosy children_ , Biana thought when she caught two Level Twos staring at her.

"Is that how we welcome someone?" Alina asked after clearing her throat.

Everyone began to clap, and Biana could tell that both Sophie and Tam looked very uncomfortable about it.

"So what's your sister's name?" Biana asked Tam as they began to walk to the Level Six Tower. "How old is she? And how'd you get here after being in Exilium and not her?"

"Her name is Linh. And she's my twin. Will that be a problem?" Tam asked, glaring at her.

Biana frowned. He was a twin? She hadn't heard of the Songs having twins.

"Of course not," she answered. She knew what it was like to be judged for something you couldn't control. No one deserved it.

He studied her before he asked, "Can I read your Shadowvapor?"

"What's that?" Biana asked, but she had a feeling she'd learned about this before.

"It's harmless, I promise. It's just to see if I can trust you."

Biana turned down another hallway. "What about me? How do I know you won't stab my back and tell the Neverseen everything I know?"

"No Vanisher tricks for that?"

"I'm just saying, trust has to be earned. On both sides. Reading my shadow steam or whatever—"

"Shadowvapor."

"That. You can't just read it and suddenly trust me."

"Of course not. But if you let me see how much darkness there is inside you, that's a start."

"That's just creepy," Biana retorted. "And besides, what do I get in return for helping you?"

"The knowledge that you saved a life. And I know about your dad— enough anyway. Maybe Linh knows something from being in the Neverseen these past months."

Biana considered this for a few seconds before she said, "Candleshade."

"What? You're even further off. It's Shadowvapor."

"No. I mean, Candleshade is a Neverseen hideout we know of. Maybe Linh could be there. But it's dangerous to go there by yourself. Sophie ran into someone—"

"Who wanted to kill her, yeah I remember."

"Right. And the Councillors have gone before but they come back empty handed."

"So we need to be smarter than them," Tam shrugged,

"Not too difficult."

Before Biana could ask what he meant by _that_ , Tam asked her another question, "so your friend clearly knows something important and hasn't told you or your brother about it yet. Why aren't you mad?"

"Oh, I'm mad. But I know Sophie isn't responsible for what happened to my dad. I think she can heal him," Biana whispered. "That's another thing you can't say. Nothing about Sophie. She's our best chance and she's also my friend. If anyone in the Neverseen finds out more than they know..."

"Got it."

"And she also didn't tell Deck stuff I've told her. She did me a favor, I do one for her. But I'm confronting her soon. And you can come with me too, if you want. Maybe the Black Swan could help us find your sister."

Tam frowned as she opened the door to her Elementalism room, "but what about your Shadowvapor?"

"Lunch!" Biana shouted behind her shoulder as a tornado began to form. Did her mentor really think this was necessary for her first day? She hated trapping those.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Biana

"So what's his story?" Maruca asked Biana at their lunch table. Everyone there was studying Tam, who was staring at the food so long the people behind him were passing by him with annoyed expressions.

"I have no idea," Biana admitted. Except that he came from Exilium and that he was looking for his twin sister, but she wasn't going to share that.

"Interesting. We'll find out soon enough. Anyway, I heard from Stina who heard from Marella who heard from some Level Five that you and Valin broke up."

"Does it really spread that fast? Biana asked, groaning as Maruca and the other girls nodded.

"It's the second top thing people are talking about. The first is Sophie Foster. And your new... friend."

"I'm not the top thing people are talking about?" Biana asked, her feelings mixed.

"Nope! A brown eyed girl and a silver banged boy joining as Level Sixes is something you don't hear about every day."

"True," Biana agreed, scanning the room for Sophie. But she didn't see her among the enormous crowds of students.

"I don't think he's sitting with us," a girl from their table said.

Sure enough, Tam had taken one look at Biana's girl-infested table and turned away to find somewhere else to sit.

"Bummer," Maruca said, "he's cute."

"And creepy," Biana muttered, trying to catch Tam's eyes. She was still unsure about letting him read her Shadowvapor.

"I thought you said he was sitting with us," Maruca accused.

"You guys scared him away with your ogling," Biana responded, rolling her eyes.

"You're ogling right now," Maruca pointed out incorrectly.

"Looks like he's just not interested in you Biana," another girl said, not very kindly.

"I didn't invite him to sit with us for that!" Biana said irritably.

"Why then?" Maruca asked.

"It's not my business to tell."

"Right," Maruca snorted, "you just want to replace Glow-up Valin."

"Are we even sure if Valin didn't break up with her?" Someone joked.

"Maybe lying is another funny reaction to her dad's mind breaking," someone suggested, but Biana couldn't tell who. Her vision was blurring in anger and what she hoped weren't tears.

"Valin is cute, but remember back when he hung out with the drooly boys?" Someone else asked. "At least this one has an ability though."

"Are you really not going to tell us what you're up to?" Maruca asked Biana.

"No."

"Ooh, what if her mind is breaking like her dad's," another girl joked. But now she'd gone too far.

Biana pushed her chair back and stood up sharply, "I'm done," she snapped, not caring that everyone around them had stopped talking to stare at her. She snatched her tray from the table, avoiding Maruca's surprised expression.

Most elves didn't realize how much loss affected someone. Only people like the Ruewens (or a boy named Wylie Endal she'd heard of) knew what it was like to lose someone they loved. At least, like Sophie had pointed out, she still had hope. But while the Lost Cities grieved Alden Vacker's disappearance in the best way they could, most had gotten over it quickly. She'd tried her best to be okay with their comments and jokes. They didn't know how much they hurt. But by doing so, she'd made the pain even worse. She'd had enough.

And as Biana scanned the cafeteria for somewhere else to sit, she realized that she knew more people who'd experienced loss. One person in particular still had hope, like her. And just as she relied on Sophie, he currently relied on Biana. And she was going to help him.

Biana stomped towards Tam, who was sitting at a table where a boy she recognized as Jensi Babblos and two others she didn't remember ever talking to. The girl across from Tam was Marella Redek.

"You've got to be kidding me," Biana muttered under her breath. But it was too late to turn away.

"I'll do it," she said as firmly as she could as she placed her tray next to Tam's, who was raising his eyebrows at her like everyone else at the table. Or in the cafeteria. Biana was too busy trying not to cry and too determined to prove them wrong to notice how many people were whispering about her. "Read my Shadowvapor," she said as she sat down.

"Now?" Tam asked, eyeing the spectacle she was creating before his eyes darted back to his food. A lot of food, Biana realized. Stuff she hadn't even tried because of how strange it looked.

"No, let's wait until the next solstice so it's special. Ooh, and we need more snacks!" Biana said sarcastically. "Yes, right now!"

Marella, Jensi and the two other guys stared at them, eager to hear everything.

Tam glared at them until they looked away before he began hissing his answer as quietly as he could.

"If you're mad because I didn't sit with you and the Court of Foxfire Royalty consider the fact that I don't want my business spread around this school like yours does."

Suddenly his shadow crept over to hers and she jumped as she heard his voice in her head.

" _And for your information Linh and I didn't have 'more snacks.' We learned to starve where we lived. Whenever gnomes weren't around we only ate in Exilium. And sometimes we didn't get anything there either. So excuse me for eating more food at school than I ever have in my life,"_ he declared as he took another bite of a custard burst.

People were staring, but no one seemed to have heard them. How had he done that?

Meanwhile, Biana felt livid and guilty at the same time, which was so not fair. "For your information, Tam, the Court of Foxfire Royalty, as you like to call them, have been the people I've sat with for most of my years at Foxfire and the nickname you gave us is very generalizing and slightly offensive. And second of all, you sat with Marella Redek! She's more likely to gossip than anyone in this cafeteria! But you didn't know that, did you?"

"I'm right here," Marella reminded them, crossing her arms at Biana.

"You and I are both facing a similar problem. And I want to fix both of them. I'm sorry about the food comment, really. And also the Court of Foxfire Royalty is actually a good nickname right now so forget that part about me defending them."

"You really want me to read your Shadowvapor right now?" Tam sighed.

"Yeah. What do I do? Should I stand up?"

"You have to do three jumping jacks first."

"Really?"

"No, I was trying to see if you could bring even more attention to our table."

"Wait what's happening?" Jensi asked.

"He's going to read my Shadowvapor," Biana explained, turning to them. "Respectfully, feel free to mind your own business," she added with a glance at Marella.

Jensi looked like he wanted to ask more, but he and his friends remained silent.

"Fine," Marella rolled her eyes, "I'll talk really loudly with Jensi about gossip I already know. Hey Jensi, talked to Valin recently?"

"We haven't talked since we were level fours."

"Boring! Well, rumor has it his girlfriend broke up with him."

Biana did her best to ignore them as she turned to face Tam. "Okay. Do it."

Tam must've noticed her hesitate, because he said, "It doesn't hurt. It's just cold."

Biana watched as his shadow spread over her, reminding her of when clouds suddenly covered the sun. She closed her eyes and shivered, surprised by how right he'd been about it being cold. She shut out the noise of Marella's chattering and Jensi's peppering questions. All she focused on was strangely the opposite of darkness. Light. Light and how she always used it to hide herself. It was like she was facing the exact opposite of her ability... but it didn't feel wrong. It just felt... new.

When she opened her eyes, Tam was staring at her.

"So? How dark am I?" She asked, wondering why he looked so expressionless.

"I made rules when I started Exilium. One of the most important ones? Don't make friends. I better not regret breaking it."

Okay then. This meant she'd passed...right?

"I'll help you find your sister," Biana whispered, glancing over at Marella and Jensi. She hoped they hadn't heard her.

Tam nodded and his voice filled her head. Biana realized his shadow was touching hers again.

" _This is shadowhispering. You can't speak back, but I can so no one else hears us. Here's what happened: my parents came to pick me up a few months ago. Said some group called the Neverseen was rumored to be looking for Exilium students. The Council gave me an opportunity to appeal for a chance at Foxfire. I insisted on staying, because they wouldn't take Linh. But they said that if I went and proved myself worthy, then we'd come back for Linh. That was the worst decision of my life. Because I promised her I'd come back. And I did, but it was too late. She wasn't in our hideout. The Wayward coaches said the Neverseen came and took everyone. They said they all left willingly, but I don't trust them. Linh wouldn't do that. I know you think the Neverseen also did something to your father, Alden Vacker. And I think whatever happened to him is connected in some way to Linh's disappearance."_

His shadow wasn't touching hers or her anymore, but Biana felt colder than ever at the thought that the Neverseen's plans were connected. She shivered. "We'll find her," she whispered so that only he could hear her.

Tam nodded, " _first we need to talk to this Sophie friend of yours. And next we find a way into Candleshade."_

"Are you guys done?" Marella asked, "and for the record, I never said Princess Prettypants could sit here."

Biana and Tam ignored her.

"Can I ask how you and your sister ended up... there?" Biana asked as quietly as she could.

"Long story. Has to do with the fact that our parents are awful people," Tam's expression told her that she was pushing it. He likely didn't trust her with something personal like that, or maybe it was the fact that Marella, Jensi and the other two guys were obviously trying to eavesdrop.

"Fine," Biana decided, "we can talk about that later." She willed herself to look around at the people staring at them. She cringed, wondering where Valin was. Surely, he'd heard enough of what people were saying. He was probably glaring at her from somewhere, especially after hearing that she was hanging out with the new guy...

Biana was done with people assuming everything about her.

"By the way," she cleared her throat, "when I said I wasn't dating anyone, I wasn't talking to you."

Tam raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"I was talking to my brother. I mean... he wasn't there when I was talking to him. That's why I yelled. So he'd hear me."

"Alright," Tam's expression was irritably calm.

"Well, he was close enough to hear me of course. It's just he was being annoying. His voice was in my head." Biana officially sounded like someone who was insane. She held back a groan.

"He's a Telepath," she added with a frown, "that's why his voice was in my head. He was transmitting to me. His voice was in my head because he's a Telepath."

She really wanted to facepalm at that moment.

"Voice in your head. Telepathic brother. Got it."

"Yes, exactly," Biana agreed. "I was yelling at him. Not at you. I didn't even know you were there."

"I know."

"Oh. Well... you didn't make that clear," Biana explained. "I just mean, I'm not interested in a relationship."

"I'm looking for my sister. There are evil elves out to kill others. Do you really think I'm interested or have any time for a relationship?" Tam asked.

"Well... no," Biana wasn't sure why she was flustered. "I'm just saying, I'm not either."

"This is so painful to watch," she heard Marella whisper not so subtly.

Tam looked like he was going to say something else when when someone squeezed their way in between him and Biana.

"Um... Biana?" Deck asked, sounding nervous for some reason.

"What?" Biana scooted away, "what do you want?"

She sighed, remembering that Deck was basically on their team now.

"Tam, this is Deck," Biana said, shooting the Tecnopath a glare. "Deck, this is Tam."

Deck scowled, "it's not D—"

"Hello Deck," Tam interrupted, offering Deck his hand.

"Wait, I always thought your name was Dex," Marella said, again reminding Biana that she was there.

"No, his name is Deck," Tam corrected. "I think," he added as Deck aimed his irritable expression at him.

"Where's Sophie, Deck?" Biana asked.

Deck eyed Tam warily.

"Don't worry. He won't give you any attitude or a _little noble nose flare_ that will remind you of how insignificant you are, if that's what you're worried about. He knows all about that and your existential crisis," Biana said innocently, grinning as Deck paled.

"You spied on us."

"Guilty," Biana shrugged.

"I was there too," Tam added.

Deck whirled on him, "Biana, if he knows about-"

"Oh, relax Deck. He's helping us now and we're helping him. Where's Sophie anyway? Might as well remind her of my Vanisher abilities as soon as possible, right?"

Deck looked nervous again, "that's the thing. Sophie had to put stuff up before lunch so I agreed to meet her at those double doors next to the Yeti statue. I've been waiting for her for the last fifteen minutes. But she didn't show up, so I went back to her locker."

"And?" Biana asked, her heart pounding despite her brain trying to calm her down. Maybe Sophie was in the bathroom. Or with a Mentor. There were millions of possibilities of where she could be.

And yet she still hadn't gotten a bodyguard yet. And the Neverseen wanted to kill her.

"And I can't find her."

"So you lost her," Tam clarified as Biana sucked in her breath.

"I didn't lose her," Deck snapped. "She's not a dog."

"But she's like, human isn't she?" Marella interrupted again.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Just saying," Marella shrugged.

"Maybe _she's_ lost," Jensi suggested, also reminding them that he was there. "I had to help her find her Elementalism classroom. Met her in the morning."

"But there were crowds of people heading to the cafeteria. How would she get lost?" Deck asked worriedly.

"She has a photographic memory," Biana added, "she's not dumb."

"Maybe she's just stressed. It's her first day of school. She needed to be alone," Tam considered, and Biana wondered if he was talking about himself as well. He definitely looked like he wanted to be alone.

"It's okay," she told Deck, whispering it to herself as well. "Let's go find her."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Sophie's first day of elf school started off with her being blinded by a spotlight. Then Dex led her away from the stares, whispers and judgement of the Foxfire students. After that, she'd asked Dex for the twentieth time if he'd managed to get her a meeting with the Black Swan member he knew. Dex had been quiet about the identity of whoever this person was, and he insisted that he could get them to talk to Sophie. But so far, he hadn't had much luck. And he also protected the identity of whoever this was.

Dex wasn't part of the Black Swan. He knew almost nothing. But he obviously cared about this person. And even though Sophie was still suspicious, it made her feel better about her existence relying on this group.

And then again, she still didn't trust them. She still wanted to talk to them. She wished she could find a way to talk to Mr. Forkle.

"Miss Foster?" Sir Astin asked in his wispy voice, interrupting her thoughts before she left her Universe class. It was finally lunch time. Dex had agreed to meet her outside.

"Yeah?" Sophie asked.

"I heard from the Councillors that you found an unmapped star in a bottle."

Sophie frowned at the memory, "Yeah that was a weird day. It was Lucilliant."

"And you also found a magisidian charm?"

"Yes. It was shaped like a swan," Sophie added.

"Interesting," Sir Astin muttered. "I wonder who'd want you to know about that star."

"I wish I knew the same," Sophie said as she opened the door. "See you tomorrow Sir Astin."

"I think you'll be one of my favorite prodigies Miss Foster. You kids usually have no interest in mapping the stars, and yet you're a natural."

"Thanks. It's really just the photographic memory," Sophie explained, grinning when she saw Dex waiting for her.

"Dex! Where were you between first and second period? Someone else had to help me not walk into a random room," she exclaimed as she closed the door behind her. A guy named Jensi had been kind enough to help her find her way, but he'd made a lot of commotion with his loud chattering.

"Really? Sorry! I had to take my Technopathy class on the other side of this building. The walk is a pain."

"I'm carrying so much stuff my back is going to break," Sophie shifted the maps, papers and books she'd been given for homework in her arms. Not everything fit in her satchel, unfortunately.

"I already have so much stuff to do," Dex whined. "The first day of school sucks."

"It's a good thing it's lunch time because I'm starving," Sophie added to the complaints before she bumped into Dex and both his and her stuff fell to the floor.

"Oh no! I'm sorry!" Sophie scrambled to pick his stuff up first, but Dex bent down to help her.

"I think we need to put some of this stuff away," he said.

"But your locker is here and I'm on the other side of this building!"

"Just follow the other Foxfire students. Remember that Yeti statue?" Dex asked.

Sophie nodded.

"Okay, let's meet at the double doors after we put our stuff up."

"Fine," Sophie sighed.

-

Sophie walked down the nearly empty hallway by herself. She scanned the door numbers for her Elementalism classroom- it was supposed to be around there. Maybe.

The eerie, quiet silence was only interrupted by the slight taps of her footsteps. And it reminded her that she wasn't entirely safe. She wished it was time for her Telepathy class- maybe she could learn how to search through her past memories for some that had been erased. She needed to make sure she wasn't responsible for what happened to Alden.

If she hadn't looked down at that exact moment, she would've missed it.

Water was slowly trickling from under a door, which she happened to recognize as her Elementalism classroom. She had that class right after lunch.

Sophie hesitantly neared the door, frowning as she stepped on the water to lean against the door. Was her mentor really going to test her like that on the first day?

"I told you an Elementalism classroom was a bad idea," an unfamiliar, dispirited voice whispered from the other side.

"We just have to wait until lunch is over. You don't even know if your brother--"

"He's here. Your mom didn't just have her schedule. She had a lot more in that envelope."

"Seriously? Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sophie felt her heart race against her chest as water splashed against her legs. She knew the other voice. She'd only heard it once before, but she could recognize it perfectly.

"Because I'd get all anxious and something like this would happen-- look!"

"It's just water. You've been getting better at it and--"

Keefe Sencen stopped speaking.

"And what?"

"SH!"

"Don't shush me!"

"I thought those emotions were just you getting antsy but I don't think..."

And then Sophie remembered that he was an Empath. And that he could feel what she felt without--

The door was whisked open and Sophie jumped back, eyes wide as they could go and heart beating faster and faster against her chest as two Neverseen members regarded her with curiosity. And this time, they were wearing their Neverseen outfits.

She ignored the water splashing around her, drenching the bottom part of her uniform, including the skirt, socks, shoes, and a part of her cape.

"Keefe Sencen," Sophie blurted as her eyes locked with his. She knew it was dumb not to run, but she couldn't help it. She needed answers.

But what if he knew she was the Moonlark?

"Oh, so we're speaking with that sort of formality? Sophie Foster. Good to see you not splattered against my front yard."

Sophie sighed in relief, ignoring his teasing. He didn't want her dead. He didn't know.

"This is Linh, by the way," he gestured with his head to the other Neverseen member who seemed to be trying to... was she controlling the water?

"Sorry!" Linh gritted her teeth, "I lost control of it."

"So... you're a Hydrokinetic," Sophie clarified as Linh pulled the cloak away from her head to reveal long, black hair with silver tips. Her silver blue eyes watered with stress, or worry. Sophie felt as if she were having deja vu. She wasn't sure why, but it was an odd feeling.

"What are you doing here? Stalking me?" Sophie asked, refusing to walk inside.

"Actually, you forgot something the other day," Keefe pulled Sophie's pathfinder out of a pocket in his cloak. "I had to return it to you," he offered it to Sophie. "Although apparently you don't need it as much as you'd think, do you?"

Sophie stared at it suspiciously. She'd heard plenty from Dex, Della and Grady about trackers and other devices that the Neverseen could use against her.

"You can keep it," she said flatly.

"Really?" Keefe's eyes widened as he began to grin, "Linh, we got ourselves a permanent pathfinder! That is... as long as my mom doesn't find out."

"The Neverseen didn't send you here?" Sophie asked.

"You should be more quiet," Linh warned. "We're out in the open," she nodded towards the empty hallway.

"Fine," Sophie walked in, her hand carefully tightening against her imparter. She had to make sure Keefe never stole anything away from her ever again.

Keefe shut the door behind her. "Okay. So, we have more time than we thought we would since we were planning on making your mentor run an errand while we talked to you after lunch."

"I thought you were here to give me that back," Sophie pointed at the pathfinder.

"Nope! You said you didn't want it. You can't take it back," Keefe pulled the pathfinder behind his back as if she were going to snatch it. Honestly, she was tempted just so he'd see what it felt like.

"We snuck away from practice," Linh interjected, "We're here to talk to you and to look for my brother. Have you met a Tam Song today?"

"Ohhhh," Sophie knew why she felt like she'd seen Linh before. "Yes, I saw him talking to Biana actually. He's new."

"Biana? Wow she's... a level six like you right?" Keefe asked.

"Yup," Sophie looked down at her uniform, which was still dripping wet.

"Wait, I can help you with that," Linh said, and she closed her eyes. The uncomfortable cool wetness seemed to be absorbed away from Sophie's clothes.

"Thanks," Sophie said, watching the water go back to the ground, where the puddle had begun to form again. It seemed to be coming from vials and other containers in the room... clearly meant to catch elements. Linh was still anxious.

"Thank me by telling me this: did you talk to him?" Linh asked.

"I didn't," Sophie admitted. "He didn't seem to be a very social person."

"See, I told you he didn't abandon you," Keefe nudged Linh.

"You don't know that Keefe. Tam isn't a very social person in general."

"He didn't look happy," Sophie said after thought. "What exactly is going on?"

Was this Tam who Biana was talking to in the Neverseen? Was he dangerous too?

"We were separated a few months ago when I joined the Neverseen," Linh explained. "He'd been taken back to the Lost Cities the day before. With our parents. We'd agreed that he would find me the next day... but I have to stay in the Neverseen. We came to see if he'd join."

"Why?" Sophie asked, unable to hide the confusion from her face, "You guys haven't heard all those bad things about the Neverseen?"

"Those are just rumors. My mother is a leader," Keefe claimed as he sat down on the prodigy chair. "Like I told you before, she's kind of a jerk sometimes. But she's my mom."

"Tam and I are twins," Linh added quietly.

"And?" Sophie asked.

"And the Neverseen promised me that I could focus on getting rid of the prejudice against twins in this world. It would help Tam, me and anyone who has multiple birth siblings," Linh explained.

"Oh, I forgot elves discriminated against that," Sophie said mindlessly.

Linh and Keefe looked at her in surprise. _Oops_. She didn't think that revealing where she grew up would help her.

"You said you were struggling with something last time we met," Keefe said after a moment of awkward silence. "You fixed it?"

Sophie tried not to wince, remembering Alden and the Black Swan. "I'm working on it."

"Huh. You're still not going to say what it is?"

"I barely know you."

"Right, but I think you kind of owe me," Keefe said, getting up from his chair and strolling closer to her.

Even though she wanted to back away, Sophie stood her ground, managing a snort, "I _owe_ you?"

"You got me in huge trouble the other day when you free-fell out of my house. I got yelled at for ages. 'Cause I falsely trusted you. So yeah, I think you owe me something."

"I did that because I had to escape," Sophie reminded him.

"Why?" Keefe asked. "You really are mysterious, you know? Because my mom gets pissed at me, takes the only job I like away from me, and she desperately wanted to see you. It's almost like she was expecting you to arrive."

Sophie frowned. Hadn't the Black Swan been the ones to send her the star and the magisidian swan? "What did your mom say about me?"

"Don't worry Foster. Your secrets are safe with her. She doesn't trust me with anything. That's also why Linh and I are here. I need to find out more about what's going on."

"For your revenge on the Black Swan?"

"For what they did to Alden. And whatever that Moonlark thing is," Keefe agreed.

"Well, for one I've been trying to look into both the Neverseen and the Black Swan," Sophie admitted. "To see who really is guilty. Or what."

"You still think the Neverseen could've done it?" Keefe asked.

"Well... yeah."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Linh said. "Lady Gisela clearly wants you because- what did you call her Keefe? Secretive?"

"Mysterious. But that works too."

"Right. You have this crazy power of jumping for transport. You tricked Keefe somehow-- sorry Keefe-- despite the fact that he can feel your emotions without touching you. And, Keefe had never heard of you before. Suddenly you're friends with the Vackers and you know all this information," Linh squinted at Sophie, as if she could see her answer if she concentrated. "Who are you?"

"Sophie Foster."

Keefe laughed at Linh's frustrated look, "Linh, you should get annoyed more often. But she's right," he added. "What's your business in all of this? What side are you on?"

"I'm on my side," Sophie said genuinely. "And I care about the Vackers. They helped me get through a rough time in my life."

The thought of her human parents tugged at her heart. Sophie pushed the feeling away, and as soon as it came it was gone. She'd been trying to block it out for all that time now. It wasn't getting much easier.

"Okay... I just felt something intense and I'm sorry about whatever that is," Keefe said quietly. "But can't you tell me why my mom got so mad at me?"

Sophie didn't like to lie. And she'd been lying so much lately...

Plus, this could eventually help her. It could even turn Keefe against his mom.

"I can fix him," she whispered. "I think I can fix him."

"Fix him? Who?" Keefe asked.

"Alden. That's what I'm working on. Mending his broken mind."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Keefe froze, his expression astonished while Linh's eyes widened.

Sophie had just caught the two Neverseen members off guard.

"You mean... you could wake him up?" Keefe asked in a hoarse voice, eyes scanning hers as if he were waiting for a painful punchline.

"I hope so," Sophie breathed. Keefe cared about Alden. She could use this somehow.

"How?"

"I'm a Telepath," Sophie filled him in on what she could without revealing the fact that she was the Moonlark. How long she'd been able to stay in Alden's mind. How she was scared to do it again without practice and more information about Alden and the rebel groups.

"I believe that's why your mother wanted to talk to me. And I don't think it's safe for me to do so."

There was another pause of silence and hesitation. Keefe seemed to be debating how crazy she was.

"I'll help you," Keefe blurted out.

"Keefe," Linh said in a warning tone, but Keefe shook his head at her.

"No, Linh. We're not reporting this to my mom. If there's even a minuscule chance that we— that she can save Alden, then I'm going to take it. Plus, if she finds out we snuck away today we'll never be able to do it again."

"But what if the Black Swan does something to prevent it? Shouldn't we tell your mother—"

"No. Foster's right. We don't know enough about the Neverseen. They don't tell us anything useful. And we only know the real names of three official members." Keefe turned to Sophie, "I want you to understand that this doesn't mean we're not part of the Neverseen."

Sophie's eyes darted toward the white eye on his sleeve. She needed to be careful.

"But if you can travel from place to place by just jumping, then why would it be impossible for you to heal Alden?" Keefe seemed to be talking to himself now.

"No one will hear about this. Linh and I will start investigating for real. Just the other day I overheard my mother say something about Nightfall. I don't know what she meant, but I'll look into it."

Sophie nodded, bewildered at how well this was working out.

"So I'm not usually the person who doubts someone," Linh muttered, "but how do we know this isn't another jumping-off-of-Candleshade trick?"

Sophie bit her lip. Because even though she wasn't lying, she was omitting some truth. Again.

"I can feel her hope," Keefe told Linh. "It's not much, but it's there. Along with a lot more emotions."

"So what happens next?" Sophie asked.

"We can meet again the next time Linh and I can sneak off. Tuesdays are best. Usually."

"Around this time?" Sophie asked as Linh gave Keefe a 'we'll talk about this later' look.

"Yeah," Keefe agreed. "And then I'll fill you in on any Neverseen information I have about Alden. And you will have to work on learning anything about the Black Swan and Alden in general."

"I can't believe this is happening," Linh muttered impatiently.

Sophie couldn't disagree. All she was doing was risky... but if she got to convince whoever this Keefe Sencen was that she was on his side, maybe he wouldn't kill her when he found out she was the Moonlark. Plus, he was right. His information could be useful.

Right now, they had a mutual interest. It wasn't trust or acceptance. Just the fact that they both wanted to fix a problem, despite whoever started it.

"One last question before we go look for Linh's brother," Keefe said nervously, opening the door so Sophie could leave first.

"What?"

"Did you tell Fitz what I suspected? How the Black Swan could be responsible for what happened to Alden? And the Moonlark project?"

"No," Sophie said, guilt crawling up her back.

"Good, cause if you had—"

Keefe wasn't able to finish his sentence. Instead, the door slammed shut because he'd let go of it— and then he must've lost his balance or something as he fell face first to the ground.

Sophie and Linh moved back in surprise as Keefe groaned against the floor in pain, his nose bleeding from the impact.

"What are you doing?" Linh exclaimed.

But everything made sense as Biana appeared, apparently having tackled Keefe to the ground.

"Sophie!" She yelled, struggling to keep Keefe from standing up. "RUN!"

Sophie stilled, unsure of what to do. Help Biana? Run? Help Keefe?

Linh made the decision for her.

"Out of my way!" She shot out a hand towards them and a big jet of water pushed Biana out of the way. Biana coughed as she sat up, her eyes glued shut in discomfort for likely getting water up her nose.

"Biana?" Keefe asked as he struggled to stand up.

Biana ignored him, turning to face Linh with a scowl on her face, "Who's this?" She choked back another cough.

Linh crossed her arms, a gesture that seemed unnatural to her for some reason. "Someone you don't want to mess with."

The Vanisher stood up, her clothes dripping wet as she turned to Sophie, "She's Linh Song, isn't she?"

"How do you know who I am?" Linh asked.

"The hair gives it away. A ridiculous style, if you ask me. How do you maintain it so well? Especially since you've been in Exilium for so long. Don't you have split ends?" Biana asked as she moved to step in front of Sophie. Was she trying to protect her?

"You know Tam," Linh realized. "Is he here?"

"He's looking for Sophie with the rest of us," Biana turned around to yell at Sophie, "didn't you hear anything I said? Run! Deck is somewhere nearby! Go!"

Sophie backed away, but she didn't leave. "Deck? Who's Deck?"

Keefe's laugh contrasted against Biana's incredulous stare. "Hold on, there's someone named Deck now? Who names their kid Deck?"

"You're bleeding," Linh reminded him, pointing at his nose. "It makes your voice sound funny."

"Okay," Keefe said as he wiped his nose, "There's no need to make fun of me. Didn't you hear Biana? There's someone named _Deck_."

"There is no one named Deck!" Sophie yelled before she grabbed her friend's arm. Biana pulled away, rolling her eyes.

Linh glared at Biana, "Where's my brother?"

"He's been looking for you. Good thing you're here. You don't have to be in the Neverseen anymore. And we can get you both a haircut. Come on now," Biana motioned for Linh to follow them.

But Linh stood her ground. "I'd look in the mirror before insulting someone's hairstyle."

Sophie grimaced as Biana brushed her drenched hair out of her face. "Biana—"

"What are you still doing here Sophie? Go! Find Deck!"

Keefe snorted.

"For the last time, there is no Deck!" Sophie yelled. Was she talking about _Dex_? "Come on Biana!"

"Is Deck your imaginary friend Biana?" Keefe teased.

"You have no right to talk to me like that," Biana snapped. It was the first time that she'd acknowledged Keefe.

"Like what?"

"Like you didn't steal all of my dad's papers the day of his planting."

Keefe paled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were like another son to him, you know that Keefe? And then one day his mind breaks, we find out it's your mom's fault and then you join her stupid murder group. And the day of his planting— you weren't there. And conveniently, his stuff about the Moonlark Project was gone that day as well. All of it. All the clues of what could have happened to him are gone."

"I went to the planting," Keefe said quietly. "I just didn't go up."

"Sure you did," Biana scoffed. "Come on Linh, your brother's waiting."

"No, hold on," Keefe tilted his head, "all this time you guys thought I did that?"

"You're with the Neverseen. Don't you remember how we found out about them soon after my dad's mind broke? Before you knew your mom was a leader?"

"That's enough!" Linh said. "I am not leaving the Neverseen. I just need to find my brother so he leaves with us."

"He won't," Biana said.

"Uh, actually he will. So if you could go find him that would be real nice of you. Tell him this is where he belongs."

"Tam isn't going to join the Neverseen."

"Just step aside Biana," Keefe said. "We're not here to hurt anyone."

"No," Biana stood her ground. "For the last time, Sophie. Go. Find. Deck."

"His name is Dex!" Sophie informed her irritably.

"You're seriously correcting me about this when there's two people that could hurt you in front of us?"

"We're not hurting you," Keefe repeated.

"No, you're not," an accented voice said from behind, making them all jump.

Sophie noticed Keefe flinch at it, or maybe he was scared of the look Fitz was giving him.

There was a hesitant, awkward silence that grew between Keefe and Fitz.

"Keefe," Fitz broke the silence that had been growing between them. His expression grew angrier by the second, his arms crossed against his Level Eight uniform.

"Well," Keefe cleared his throat, "Another party crasher. How many more people did you invite Foster?"

"Don't talk to her," Biana spat.

"Leave," Fitz added, "and don't come back. I highly recommend it."

Linh clenched her fists, "Keefe—"

Keefe's eyes flashed with- anger? Or sadness? Sophie couldn't tell.

"Wow. We're really getting kicked out of our own party Linh. And from what they're saying, more people are coming. Including your brother."

"You could leave the Neverseen," Biana told Linh again.

"I wonder who'll crash it next. My bet is whoever this Deck is," Keefe said, his eyes refusing to stray away from Fitz. Now he looked slightly afraid, Sophie noticed. _And he was still making jokes._

What were the Vackers capable of? Sophie wasn't sure, given their strong feelings towards Keefe. Especially Fitz.

"My name isn't Deck!" Dex exclaimed from behind her, right on cue. "And are you sure you have a photographic memory Sophie? 'Cause this is not where we planned to meet up for lunch," he stopped talking when he realized the staredown Biana and Fitz were having with Keefe and Linh. "Uh... what'd I miss?"

Dex did a double take when he realized Keefe was there. He turned to stare at Sophie in alarm.

"So he does exist!" Keefe whispered.

"Where's Tam?" Linh asked. "We'll leave as soon as he's with us. I promise."

"There's no time for that," Fitz said. "You either leave right now or we're getting Dame Alina."

"You'd really let us go?" Keefe asked.

Fitz took a dangerous step toward Keefe. "I just want you to get out of my sight before I do something I may or may not regret."

Keefe sighed, "If only you'd hear me out—"

"No!" Fitz yelled, "These past few years have been horrible! And it's all you and your mother's fault! You're in a group of murderers and my dad is suffering because of your mom! Shut up and get away from us! And don't talk to Sophie ever again."

Sophie watched Keefe and Linh exchange glances.

"We have to leave soon," Keefe told Linh.

Suddenly, the shadows around them seemed to shift.

The same guy with the silver bangs nearly shoved Dex and Sophie aside. "Get away from my sister!" Tam Song demanded.

"Oh goody," Keefe exclaimed sarcastically, "the guest of honor made it to the party."

Linh gasped, "Tam! Come on!" She snatched the pathfinder from Keefe, "I'll explain everything later!"

Biana tensed in front of Sophie. Oh no... What had she told Tam?

But Tam didn't leave. He stared at the white eye on Linh's sleeve. "No Linh. You need to leave the Neverseen."

"What? No! Everything you've heard is a lie. I'm here because they can fix everything. We can fix everything!" Linh said with a small smile. "All that pain you've gone through for me? Because of who we are? We can make sure it doesn't happen to anyone ever again. The Neverseen wants us, Tam. We're not murderers. We just have a vision. And in it, we'll never be banished again."

Tam stared at his sister, something unspoken in his eyes as he said, "all that has happened can't just be erased Linh. Whatever they promised you— they're lying. We're not supposed to trust anyone, remember?"

"Then don't trust them. Trust me!" Linh also had a look in her eyes. But it was much more readable. It was a broken look.

"Linh. Please, come back," Tam whispered. "We can fix it all by ourselves. We don't need them."

"Dude," Keefe said, "Give her some credit. She joined us for you."

Tam completely ignored him, "Linh," he whispered again.

"Why are you still here?" Fitz spat at Keefe.

"Just listen to him," Biana told Linh.

"Heard your name is Deck now," Sophie whispered to Dex so he'd know she was okay. That Keefe still hadn't found out she was the Moonlark.

"The Neverseen is waiting for you Tam. You'll join us eventually," Linh said in disappointment as she blew out a breath she'd seemed to be holding.

Tam shook his head, "Don't leave!"

"They're going to keep telling you we're bad. But they also said being twins was bad. It didn't stop us then. Why is it stopping us now?" Linh said as she grabbed Keefe's arm and raised the pathfinder to the light from the window.

For a second, right before the Neverseen members left, Sophie, Dex, Biana, Tam, Fitz, Keefe and Linh were only seven adolescent elves in a classroom in Foxfire. They all wanted the same thing: an end to whatever disaster was spinning out of control. Not everyone knew each other. Some were working for the wrong side. Some had better intentions. Others doubted what side they were even on. But none of them considered the fact that they could all be working together some day.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

  
Sophie's Elementalism mentor was not amused at the flooded room or at Sophie's excuse about her wanting to learn "a little bit more" before her class. He gave her, Tam Biana and Dex a week of detention. She didn't know what happened with Fitz— an Elite Level student hanging out with his little sister and younger friends. He'd been sent back to his classes immediately.

They'd been found almost immediately after Keefe and Linh left. Her mentor had walked in.

Now they were headed back to the cafeteria— not taht they had much time left.

"You stood in front of me," Sophie noted as Biana gave her the side eye.

"Of course I did, Keefe wanting to kill you and all," Biana said.

Sophie frowned as Dex face palmed. "What do you mean?"

"She's a Vanisher," Dex reminded her. "She can stick her nose in people's business and be right up in their face and they'll never see her."

"In other words," Tam said as Sophie's heart sunk, "She and I overheard you and Deck— I mean, Dex— talk about how you lied to her and Fitz. I'm a Shade," he added.

Sophie scratched her eye, begging her to take out an itchy eyelash. "Oh."

"Yeah," Biana said, crossing her arms, "You didn't think it was important to tell us that _Keefe_ thought _you_ had been the reason my dad's like that?"

"Maybe," Sophie admitted. "I just didn't want to tell you until I found out if he was right."

Biana gave her a strange look, "Well do you remember doing something to his mind?"

Sophie shook her head, "Of course not! But the Black Swan hid memories in me! What if they also took some?"

Biana bit her lip before responding, "And you think you're capable of doing that?"

"No!"

"Well there's your answer. And honestly Sophie, you should've at least told us because this means you're in danger. It's only a matter of time before he finds out you're the Moonlark. And we don't know what he's capable of."

"You really don't?" Sophie asked. "You actually think he can hurt me?"

"Well he wants to destroy the Moonlark, doesn't he?"

"Sh!" Dex reminded them.

"He doesn't know the Moonlark's a person," Sophie lowered her voice.

"Honestly Sophie, you just haven't been here long enough to see what the Neverseen is capable of. And Keefe is part of them. Don't let his jokes trick you, okay?"

"They made me fall out of a plane," Sophie reminded her, "I know what they can do. The problem is, we don't know what the Black Swan is capable of."

"But you have a plan, right?" Biana asked. "You and... Dex have a plan?"

"Congrats," Dex said dryly, "you finally got it right!"

"Anyway," Sophie said before Biana could push Dex out of the way, "We do have a plan. Before I was going to tell you and Fitz about what Keefe said, I wanted to talk to someone from the Black Swan."

"And I know someone," Dex muttered.

"You do?" Biana and Tam asked at the same time, forgetting to be silent.

"I'm honestly starting to doubt it," Sophie said, turning to stare at her friend.

"She just... needs time. I'm not even supposed to know she's part of the Black Swan. I've known for only a little. But I respect her secrecy and she did say she was looking forward to speaking with you. I think she needed to talk to the leader or something."

"Great," Biana said. "After school. Let's go."

"Uh— you're not invited," Dex said. "And besides, she hasn't said—"

"You guys kept something from me. I'm going. And I don't care if she needs "time." I need my dad back."

She walked away before Dex, Sophie or Tam could say anything else.

"I'm going to skip out on this one," Tam said quietly. He must've still been hurt by his encounter with his sister.

-

"So," Sophie said as she, Biana and Dex light leaped to Dex's house— or maybe ice castle mansion was a better term for Rimeshire. "You stepped in front of me."

"Yeah," Biana said, giving her a weird look. "Cause Keefe wants to kill you. We already talked about this."

"You were protecting me," Sophie said, smiling as Biana rolled her eyes. "Did you do that just because I could possibly heal your dad, or does Biana Vacker care about me?"

Biana scoffed, "How insecure are you? Of course I care about you Sophie. You're my friend. Did that raise your self esteem enough?"

"Kind of," Sophie admitted, still grinning as they walked around the five swirling towers that looked like upside down icicles into the clearing with the twisted evergreen trees lining silver stones paths and the wide plains of jade grass leading into the foothills. "She's outside?" She asked Dex.

"Yeah," Dex said nervously. "And she's not going to like the fact that I disobeyed her."

"Relax," Biana said, gazing at the landscape and seeming rather impressed. "Just put the blame on me."

"She's been kind of out of it lately. That's also why it took some time," Dex added as he led them through one of the silver paths. A couple of gnomes strolled around, tending to the evergreen plant life. Sophie couldn't help but admire how beautiful the trees looked.

"You think it's his mom?" Biana whispered to Sophie as they turned around a path. "Or is Dex secretly leading us into the middle of his woods to kill us?"

Sophie shrugged as Dex led them past more gnomes, happily tending plants.

They finally stopped at a clearing, where another gnome stood, whispering to a particularly short tree. No— she wasn't whispering. She was singing. Very softly.

The gnome turned away from the tree to look at them, pushing her braid out of the way as if to see them clearly.

"This is my parents' friend," Dex said.

"The Moonlark," the gnome whispered, eyes wide as they could go as she gazed at Sophie. Once she seemed to have processed what was happening, her mouth twisted into a grin, "It's very nice to meet you Sophie Foster. I'm Calla."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"You weren't supposed to bring her yet," Calla said, turning to Dex after she stopped gazing at Sophie with awe... which made her nervous.

"That's my fault," Biana said, taking the blame as she'd promised. "I told him to bring us here immediately."

Calla tilted her head as she studied Biana, "You must be one of the Vackers Dex told me about."

Biana turned to stare at Dex in surprise, "You told her about us?"

"Well yeah, Sophie's supposedly able to fix your dad, isn't she?" Dex reminded her.

"Can I? What do you know about the Black Swan? About me?" Sophie asked the gnome.

"I know you are capable of astounding things, Sophie. Especially since I took part in the making of Project Moonlark.

"You were?" Biana, Dex and Sophie both asked at the same time.

Calla nodded, "If I were a leader of the Black Swan, I would give you a lot more information. But I'll have to take you to one of them instead. I was still trying to convince him to let me talk to you. But now that you're here, we might as well take a page out of Miss Vacker's book. Confrontation."

Biana grinned smugly at Sophie and Dex as Calla began to sing. Her song was full of happiness, but also with a hint of melancholy. Like it was asking for help. Not urgent, but necessary.

And suddenly the three of them were taking a path among the roots of the trees and Sophie found herself gripping onto both of her friends so she wouldn't fall flat on her face.

When they arrived in whatever Black Swan hideout Calla had taken them too, Sophie began to panic.

What if Keefe was right? What if they were walking right into a trap?

And what if it wasn't a trap? What would she ask? Would they help her save Alden? Or would they have more and more expectations for her?

They cleared into another forest, only this one had more pures than evergreens.

"Whoa," Sophie breathed after shaking dirt out of her hair.

"Where are we?" Biana asked after frowning at her grimy hands.

"What. Is. That?" Dex pointed behind them, making them all spin around.

"This is where we keep one of the two last alicorns on earth," Calla said as Biana and Sophie both gasped. "She's been here with us for a couple of months. It's more of a safe space for her than a hideout."

"Oh my gosh. She's so sparkly!" Biana exclaimed, her eyes illuminating with something Sophie hadn't seen on her before. Maybe this was who she'd been before Alden had his mind broken.

The alicorn snorted, studying them with her huge, brown eyes.

"We found her in an obscure location. One of our members discovered she has an ability— and we studied your genes," she turned to Sophie, "and I realized that there was a major possibility that you had it too. That's why one of our leaders told you to jump off the plane a few months ago."

"Uh— why would Sophie have the same ability as her?" Biana asked.

"Because some of her altered genes are based on the DNA of an alicorn," Calla said, blowing Sophie's mind. And not exactly in a good way.

"Whoa does that mean she's part horse?" Dex asked, making Sophie panic even more.

"No," Calla said as Biana stifled a laugh. "We just based the DNA on it for some specific uses. Why don't you try having a mental conversation with her Sophie?"

"You think she'll answer back?" Sophie asked as she studied the alicorn. "Why hasn't she escaped, by the way?"

"She's tried," Calla admitted. "But that sky isn't actually real. It stretches enough for her to fly a little, but not high enough for her to teleport. We want to be able to reveal her to the Council. The knowledge of her existence would strengthen the Lost Cities— but that's also why we need to protect her. If the Neverseen got their hands on her..." Calla sighed.

Sophie focused her gaze on the glittery horse, who was shaking her head so that her wavy silver locks cascaded down her neck. She looked sad.

She'd read the minds of other animals at Havenfield before— Grady and Edaline had given her chores and she'd found that she had a way with most animals if they were able to somehow understand what she transmitted. But would this alicorn have a conversation with her as Calla had suggested?

She opened her mind and was immediately flooded by emotions. Loneliness struck the hardest, followed by fear. And maybe a little curiosity. _Hey there_ , she thought.

The alicorn froze.

_I'm Sophie. I'm a friend._

_Friend?_ Sophie gasped, "She repeated a word back to me!"

"Incredible," Calla said as the alicorn trotted closer to Sophie, who'd also taken a step forward.

 _Yes, friend_. Sophie transmitted memories of her taking care of the animals at Havenfield, hoping they'd help.

 _Friend_! The alicorn repeated and Sophie hesitantly brushed her hand against the horse's cheeks.

"Ask her what her name is!" Biana said. "And if I can pet her please."

Sophie repeated the requests to the alicorn. And somehow, her polyglot ability translated what the alicorn has to say.

"Silveny," Sophie said. "That's her name. And she's unhappy here."

"You should take her to Havenfield," Dex suggested.

"Yeah, and can I pet her or not?" Biana insisted. "Please?"

Sophie bit her lip before she transmitted an image of Biana stroking Silveny's mane. _She's a friend too._

Silveny didn't look convinced.

 _Friend_ , Sophie repeated again. _We want you to be safe._

 _Safe_ , Silveny repeated. Then she shot Calla, Dex and Biana a wary look.

 _They'll keep you safe too_.

The horse seemed to almost roll her eyes as she trotted over to Biana, who still seemed to be trying to contain her excitement. Sophie made eye contact with Dex, and they both shared small smiles as Biana lightly stroked Silveny's face. "Can I keep her?" Biana whispered.

"So uh-- not to ruin the moment," Dex said, "but I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that Silveny is not a Black Swan leader."

"No," Calla agreed, "She's not. As soon as we arrived, the leaders were notified that we're here when we're not supposed to be. Someone should be on their way by now."

"And who are these leaders?" Biana asked.

"I can't share that information. I don't even know all of that information," Calla admitted.

"But you were part of what made me me," Sophie reminded her. "Can't you tell me anything at all? Why do I have DNA based on an alicorn's? Can I fix Alden? Was that what I was made for? Or did I hurt him?"

"You didn't hurt anyone Miss Foster," a familiar voice grumbled next to her. "You kids and your impatience."

"News flash Ruckleberry man," Biana said as she waved her hand across her face, "I've been impatient for years for my dad to wake up. You can understand why, can't you?"

Meanwhile, Sophie was gawking at her old neighbor while Dex frowned at him.

"I have some news for you as well Miss Vacker. You and your family have frowned upon the Neverseen for being responsible for what happened to your father. But I've been investigating his case ever since he took an interest in Prentice Endal. And I have a theory that you probably won't like."

"Did I do something to him?" Sophie repeated, trying not to hold her breath.

"No," Mr. Forkle whispered. "But neither did the Neverseen."

Biana's face turned extremely pale, "What?"

"For a mind to shatter or break, it can either be done by another Telepath performing a mind break, like Alden did to Prentice, who was protecting the Moonlark. Or, it can also be shattered by guilt."

"Guilt," Biana repeated, her voice dry of any emotion. Not even Silveny nuzzling her arm made her move.

"Prentice Endal," Dex said, "he had a kid, didn't he?"

"Maruca's cousin," Biana whispered, "Wylie."

"His wife died while light leaping," Dex remembered.

"And Wylie was left all alone," Sophie understood. "So that means..."

"My dad broke a family," Biana exclaimed in panic.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Mr. Forkle said. "And remember, this is just speculation. Only your father will be able to tell us what happened when Miss Foster fixes him."

"That means I can do it?" Sophie asked, her heart thudding against her chest as Forkle nodded yes.

"Prentice Endal chose to not tell your father his secrets. Your father was just doing what he believed was just. And his search for Sophie tied him down to it. He wouldn't let what he did go to waste."

"But you're saying he could have been so guilty about what he did that his mind broke!" Biana reminded him.

"The thing he's failing to tell you," Calla interrupted, "is that maybe your dad wasn't guilty about that. Maybe it has to do with something entirely different. Maybe it wasn't even guilt."

"But it was likely a strong emotion," Mr. Forkle added.

"Didn't his mind break after he cancelled my search?" Sophie asked.

Biana nodded. "He'd been talking to Fitz about him searching the United States of America- that's a Forbidden City country, right? But then he told Fitz to stop. Him and Alvar were so annoyed that they'd been searching for so long for nothing."

"So the Neverseen is likely not responsible," Sophie clarified. "I'm not either... although it still may have something to do with me."

"And it's not the Black Swan," Mr. Forkle agreed.

"It was likely him," Biana said. "On his own."

"The thing we're not addressing," Dex said, "is why did he cancel the search for Sophie?"

No one had an answer to that.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"Did I see Mr. Forkle give you a Spyball right before we left?" Dex asked on their way to detention the next day.

"Oh, is that what that was? Grady and Edaline took one look at it and acted like it was secretly a bomb. They confiscated it. But only after they freaked out about Silveny."

Mr. Forkle had informed Sophie that not only could she help Alden, but she could also heal Prentice Endal too. And then he'd given her a letter to give to Grady and Edaline that she wasn't supposed to open— along with what was apparently a Spyball. They'd teleported back with the overexcited alicorn to Rimeshire, where Juline Dizznee has been waiting with her arms crossed. After Juline had brought Calla aside to pepper her with questions about her son's whereabouts, she'd taken them all to Everglen to inform Dell about her daughter— and then she'd taken Sophie and the exhilarated sparkly flying horse back to Havenfield.

Grady and Edaline had made a deal with Sophie— they wouldn't open the letter until she was allowed to use the gimmick Forkle had given her. They hadn't said much else. Only now was Dex explaining what a Spyball was.

And now she was in detention, which was unfortunately listening to siren music— not that she considered it _music_.

"Pst! Dex!" Biana said, tapping on Dex's shoulder as he sat down in front of her.

He swore under his breath, "What? You don't have to talk to me in school, you know?"

Biana ignored him, "You said Calla wasn't feeling well, right?"

Calla had seemed kind of tired after they'd gotten back to Rimeshire like Dex had told them. Sophie frowned, hoping the sweet gnome was okay.

"Yeah, like I said, she wanted to feel better before she met Sophie," Dex said almost curiously, perhaps wondering why Biana was bringing this up.

"Okay, well— Tam, you tell him."

Tam, who was sitting behind Sophie and next to Biana sighed, "I went to visit one of the places where Linh and I used to live in case—" he clearly didn't want to explain why, but Sophie had an idea. He'd gone to see if Linh had changed her mind.

Tam cleared his throat, "Anyway, I ran into two gnomes who said they were sick. They were weak and I don't know how many days they'd been like that. They'd helped Linh and I survive for years, so I couldn't just leave them there. I brought them to my house and we don't know what to do next. There must be some sort of sickness going around the gnomes."

Dex frowned, "That doesn't sound good. Have you told someone?"

"My parents were going to call the Council," Tam rolled his eyes.

"And with Calla, that's three cases. But that's not all," Biana said. "I hailed Fitz yesterday and he said that there are rumors of a dozen more gnomes who are quarantined and the elite level physician students are looking into it. It's very secretive. That's why he said it's just a rumor."

"What does the disease do?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know," Biana admitted. "But isn't it strange that the Council hasn't said anything? I bet there are already more cases."

Sophie's heart dropped, "You think this could be on purpose?"

Biana's eyes widened, "I was thinking more in the terms of them not wanting to admit that something else was messed up. So I didn't. But I do now!"

"But why would the Council want to make the gnomes sick?" Dex asked.

"Not the Council," Tam told him hesitantly, "The Neverseen."

-

Sophie was too busy thinking about the new conspiracy her friends had discussed— as well as trying to get the horrid siren noises out of her head— for her to notice that her Telepathy mentor (who'd asked her to call him Tiergan) had asked her a question.

"Sophie?" He asked again, and Sophie jumped, finally looking up at her olive skinned, spiky haired mentor.

"I'm sorry," She apologized, "I zoned out."

"I was just asking if it was true that no one can get past your mental blocking."

"It's true," Sophie agreed, but then she remembered the day she'd tried to go inside Alden's mind. "Well... mostly."

"Mostly?" Tiergan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Fitz Vacker was able to get past it the other day," Sophie admitted.

Tiergan's scowl reminded her of Dex's. "A Vacker," he said, as if the name were poisonous. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. I went inside Alden's mind for a couple of minutes and he brought me back."

Tiergan gasped, "You did what?"

Sophie wondered why he looked so concerned, "I'm planning to heal him, remember? I'm sure the Council has told you that."

"He deserves to feel guilt for what he did," Tiergan muttered. "But yes, his family should be able to have him back."

"You mean Prentice?" Sophie asked, and was surprised when Tiergan flinched at the name.

"He didn't deserve what happened to him."

"I'm planning to fix him too," Sophie added. "Did you know him?"

"I did. I adopted Wylie."

"Oh," Sophie bit her lip. "So he was your friend?"

"Something like that."

"Well I want to fix him too. And anyone who got caught up in the mess that is me," Sophie told him.

Tiergan smiled gently, "You're not a mess Sophie. I'm sure you're even better than whoever you were meant to be. Now let's get to work."

-

In the next week, Sophie found out about a lot more that she could do as a Telepath.

Biana, Dex and Tam continued to investigate their suspicions about the gnome disease, but they got almost nowhere. Sophie visited Calla again with them, but she seemed mostly fine if not a little tired.

The last day in detention, Sophie recognized Valin sitting close to them as they ironed a mentor's capes.

She giggled as Biana rolled her eyes.

"Has anyone said anything else about the disease?" Sophie asked her friends, trying to veer the conversation away from Valin.

"Not yet," Tam admitted. "The Council quarantined the gnomes we knew of. They still haven't said anything to the public!"

"Calla's still free cause the Black Swan helped her find another quarantine," Dex added. "All the gnomes at Rimeshire are being tested. We still don't know what exactly it is... but if we keep having contact with the Black Swan, then maybe—"

"Excuse me," Valin interrupted, "Do you mind if we talk?" He asked Biana.

Biana's gaze remained strictly on the cape she was ironing. "Not right now Valin."

"I'm not joking Biana. I just wanted to—"

"I don't think it's the right time to talk with her," Sophie said as kindly as she could.

"I wasn't talking to you," Valin snapped.

"Seriously dude," Dex said, "I think you may want to back off."

"Biana—"

"I'm sorry Valin," Biana said. "But no. This is o—"

"Stop!" Valin shouted, making all heads turn towards them, including the mentor, who narrowed her eyes at them. "I'm just trying to be helpful," he hissed. "I heard you talking about sick gnomes. The gnomes at my house are getting really tired. We live close to a Neutral Territory."

Sophie could tell that he had caught her friends' attention, but Tam shook his head anyway, "Talk to us later. You're going to get us in trouble."

-

And then Sophie was heading back to Telepathy, certainly not expecting Fitz Vacker to be awkwardly sitting there next to her seat facing Tiergan— who made it clear that he did not like the Vackers.

"What's going on?" Sophie asked as Fitz flashed a smile at her.

"I have a proposition," Tiergan said. "You said this boy could get into your mind?"

"Well... yeah," Sophie's heart dropped.

_Was he going to make them practice together?_

"I'm going to make you practice together."

"Why?"

"Because there's such thing as teamwork among Telepath work. And I'd like to know why Fitz is able to get past your mental blocking, wouldn't you?"

Fitz looked so proud and excited that Sophie didn't have the heart to decline. "Okay," she agreed weakly.

"It's okay Sophie," Fitz assured her. "This is just another step to figuring everything out. I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"Thanks."

His promise helped... a little. And so did his pleading look with his teal eyes. Sophie's heart fluttered to her embarrassment. This was going to be interesting.

And after that, Sophie and Fitz had Telepathy together— although their classroom was quickly changed to the Elite Tower so it wouldn't be weird for an elite student to leave his tower (apparently it was better for Sophie to be lost and out of place than Fitz. Naturally).

"You see Fitz every other day?" Dex asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Yeah," Sophie decided not to look at her friend in the eyes a week later as she grabbed the items she needed from her locker. She'd hidden this as long as she could.

"And even after that you still have a crush on him?" Dex asked exasperatingly.

"I do not!"

"Yeah you do. I bet your favorite class is Telepathy."

It was— and Sophie felt her face burn as she slammed her locker.

"Ha! It is! What do you even do in there?" Dex asked as he hurried to catch up with her. "Stare at each other's eyes?"

"Trust exercises," Sophie admitted. "Which means I kinda told him a lot about what we'd been hiding."

"And how'd he take it?"

"As well as he could," Sophie said carefully.

"Does that mean he got mad?"

"No, but he did get understandably upset." Fitz had been silent the rest of the day after she'd told him about what Keefe had said, making her feel awful about lying to him. But she deserved that.

"What's the difference?"

"That he quickly forgave me!"

"Mhm."

"Do you want to fight me Dex?"

"The splotching match in P.E. is next Tuesday. You're on."

"What's a splotching match?" Sophie asked, but Dex had already turned to go to his class. And she had to go to Telepathy. She sighed as she realized she was excited again.

-

"Today I want you to tell each other something that's bothering you— and it can't be something the anyone knows," Tiergan said. "I need you two to figure out a solution."

"What's up with all these trust exercises?" Fitz asked. "You do realize I'm able to get into Sophie's head normally now, right? It only took those words you told me and more practice."

He still hadn't told Sophie the words he had to say to get past her blocking.

"What if I told you it's possible for you two to be Cognates?"

"Really?" Fitz asked, looking adorably excited again.

Sophie had learned about Cognates from a book she'd read that Della had given her when she first got her. And she knew that it consisted of her having to share _a lot_ with Fitz... like the fact that she and Keefe still had plans to work together. Or that she may possibly have a tiny crush on Fitz.

"You think this could help Alden and Prentice?" Sophie asked.

"It would make you both stronger," Tiergan agreed. "So maybe."

"Okay," Sophie said, hoping they couldn't tell she was nervous. "Let's do it."

She opened her mind to Fitz's.

 _So what's something that's been bothering you?_ Fitz asked.

Sophie tugged out an eyelash, _You sure you don't want to go first?_

_Mine's kinda lame. I really want to be an Emissary but my mom doesn't want me to. Maybe it reminds her of dad, I don't know. I guess you technically already knew that though._

_That's not lame. You just have to prove to her that it's what you really want to do. I don't know the entire process, but go through it with her and make a deal. If it becomes too much for either of you, you'll take a break from the idea._

Fitz flashed her one of his movie style smiles, _See? I feel better already. We just have to be smart like you and we'll solve everything._

Sophie blushed at the compliment, _Well I don't know if you can help me with mine. I have a Spyball that the Black Swan gave to me the other day. And I'm scared to use it._

_Whoa! What do you want to use it for?_

_My human family. I want to see them. But I'm scared of what I'll see._

_Oh, Fitz frowned, I'm sorry you got put into this position. Why do you think the Black Swan gave it to you?_

_I don't know,_ Sophie admitted.

_It's the weekend tomorrow. How about I go to Havenfield and we try looking at the Spyball together? Would that help?_

Sophie wasn't sure if it would, but maybe she had to try.

_You get to help me convince Grady and Edaline to use it._

_Alright Cognate!_

_-_

And so, despite Dex's teasing and Biana's weird sister comments, Sophie was a little excited to have Fitz over.

But she found out that convincing Grady and Edaline about using the Spyball was harder than she thought.

"I'll tell you everything I see," Sophie promised. "And I'll not just help with Silveny. I'll also help with the Verminion."

That had been Fitz's idea. Apparently it worked with his mom.

What was she getting herself into?

Fitz got there after she hailed him to say the plan was on, but it only got awkward after Edaline and Grady didn't let him go to her room, so they settled for the living room.

"Okay," Sophie said, staring at the Spyball in her hands as millions of warnings pushed at her brain. "This is it."

"Just say their names," Fitz said.

"I know," Sophie's heart thudded, "I just don't think I can do it."

"You can," Fitz assured her, reaching out to hold her hand. "I'm here. You just see your family, and it's over."

Sophie nodded, her brain insisting that this was _not_ a good idea. But she needed to see them.

"Show me William, Emma and Amy Foster."


	18. Chapter Eighteen- Dex

"What's wrong?" Dex asked Sophie, who was staring at the ground. She hadn't said a word during lunch. "Monday mood?"

"No," she muttered, "I have to do something."

"Oh," she clearly didn't want to talk about it, but he noticed her tug out an eyelash as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Let me know if I can help," he said worriedly. Sophie nodded, heading for her Telepathy lesson in the Elite towers. If Fitz had said something... Dex was going to hit his arrogant face with a particular gadget he'd been working on.

"Hey, Dex," Valin said from behind him, interrupting his thoughts.

Dex sighed. "What?"

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over to see the gnomes. The Council is supposed to take them away to quarantine them later today, so this is your only chance."

"Sure," Dex said. "I'll ask Tam and Biana if they want to come too."

"Oh, yeah," Valin said. "But what about Sophie?"

"Sophie?" Dex asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about Sophie?"

"That's what I just asked. Is she coming too?"

"Gross. Don't tell me you like Sophie now."

Valin turned red, "I don't. She was just part of the conversation the other day. How you guys were suspicious that the Council could be hiding whatever is happening with the gnomes."

Huh. So Valin eavesdropped. That was good to know. Dex glared at him, "Sophie's busy with other stuff. She's not going to come. And you might as well get over her."

Valin eyed him angrily right back before he turned his back on Dex. "Just meet me at the leapmasters when class ends."

O

"So. You might want to talk to your boyfriend because I think he likes Sophie," Dex said to Biana when he caught up to her.

Biana rolled her eyes, "Valin isn't my boyfriend anymore. And why are you talking to him again anyway?"

"He invited us to his house to meet the gnomes he told us about last Friday."

"Ugh, I don't want to go," Biana whined. "My hair gets so frizzy when I go there and my eyelashes droop and—"

Dex snickered, causing her to scowl at him. "It's not funny."

"We have one class left Princess Prettypants," Dex said, dubbing her what Marella had nicknamed her. "Tell your other boyfriend he's invited."

"Tam is not—"

Dex ignored her, "Just show up so he keeps his Sophie questions to the minimum."

This caused a new burst of annoyed statements and questions.

O

"Whoa," Dex said as the four of them light-leaped to Valin's house. "I get it now Biana. My eyelashes are drooping beyond the acceptable level."

"What are you even talking about?" Tam asked.

"He's being rude," Biana said. "Ignore him."

The land around Valin's house was humid. Dex, Tam and Biana followed him toward a section of Pures and other vegetation.

"Hey," Tam whispered to Dex. "Did you talk to Calla yesterday?"

"She's fine... she communicates through an imparter the Black Swan gave her. And no, I can't track the signal. I already tried. She's worried about her grandniece Flori. And she's still looking into the disease as much as she can."

"You guys talk to the Black Swan?" Valin asked.

"I've already told you what we know," Biana reminded him. "They could possibly fix my dad."

"Last time I heard about them it was that you didn't know if they were good or not. What changed?"

Biana's eyes locked with Dex's, and then Tam's before she carefully said, "The alicorn."

Every elf knew about Silveny now. They were supposed to hold an event around the end of the school year in which the supposedly trained alicorn would swoop in. Sophie had told Dex that her process had currently gone no where.

"Oh the one Sophie has?" Valin asked. "She's the female alicorn that could fix everything in the timeline of extinction, right? How did Sophie get her?"

"The Black Swan talked to us. Calla brought us to Silveny. And we also talked about my dad," Biana explained. "We think they can help us. So yeah, I think they're good."

"Huh," Valin said. "Are you close to fixing him?"

"I don't know yet," Biana answered quietly, and Dex felt an annoying pang of guilt for being mean to her and Fitz. But then again... they had called him Deck.

"Is this an infected tree?" Tam asked after clearing his throat. His gaze hardened as he closed up on a tree which had a strange looking trunk— it was twisted and cracked, and its branches were sagging. The many leaves that had fallen off were mixes sallow yellow and mold green.

"See? Drooping," Biana said, pointing at the branches.

"Those aren't eyelashes Biana," Dex reminded her.

"I'd be a little concerned if they were," Tam said, giving him a strange look again.

"Almost all of the trees look like this!" Biana exclaimed. "This is horrible! Do you guys still think someone's capable of doing something like this on purpose?"

"Don't forget the gnomes," Tam added, "We still don't know what exactly it is that they're going through."

"That's right," Biana turned to Valin, "Where are the gnomes?"

Valin opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by a deep grumbling in the ground.

"Earthquake?" Biana asked, reaching out to hold on to Tam's arm.

"No," Dex said, trying to keep his balance, "Look!" He pointed at the pebbles bouncing in the ground. He knew that motion and estimated friction from anywhere. He'd learned a lot about this in his lower level Technopath class. Basic physics even a human child could understand. Maybe. "There's something coming underground! Levitate!"

They all followed suit except for Valin, who'd fallen rather ungracefully.

"I know what this is," Tam exclaimed.

"What?" Dex and Biana asked.

"It's an ogre!"

And he was right. Well...

"Correction," Dex said, his eyes widening as three lumpy creatures shot out of the new escalated holes. "Ogres."

Biana was the first to touch the ground again. "Run!" She shouted, trying to help Valin to his feet. But Valin was apparently very clumsy, because he kept stumbling as Dex and Tam also made a run for it.

Dex was in the lead, refusing to look back for a few seconds before he realized he should probably help.

And that's when the force field appeared in front of Dex, making him shoot backwards as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Dex!" Biana yelled, as pain shot up his back and his lungs screamed for air, "Are you alright? Tam, is he awake?"

"Never better," Dex groaned, holding a hand up with what he hoped was his thumb and not another finger. He didn't want to open his eyes and his hands and arms had gone numb.

Then he remembered the ogres.

"Relax," an unfamiliar voice said, and Dex gasped when he noticed the white eye on his black sleeve as well as his cloak hidden face. "My forcefield won't hurt your friend permanently. It's just here to contain everyone so we can have a friendly chat. You can call me Ruy."

Dex backed away, hearing a chuckle come from the Psionipath. The Neverseen had found them. He tried really hard not to panic as he attempted to look around, his neck aching badly.

Biana had her hands in the air as an ogre pointed a nasty looking weapon at her, Tam was scowling at Ruy, and Valin was trembling under the glare of another ogre.

"Sorry about my ogre friends. They're just here in case you try to run."

"So the ogres work with the Neverseen," Biana said with more bravado than Dex would have imagined given the fact that a deadly weapon was pointed at her face. "Doesn't that violate a couple of treaties?"

"You could see it that way," Ruy admitted, "But you could also consider the fact that they're in a friendly alliance with elves."

"Friendly alliance?" Tam snorted, "Then why are you having them point weapons at us. That's not friendly."

"Unfortunately, you've caught the attention of the Neverseen with your investigating. We want the Council to announce the plague, but we don't need the blame for it. They do. That's why you can tell me what you know, who else knows and then we'll be on our way. And don't worry— I'm not allowed to kill you Miss Vacker. Or you Shade. You however..." Dex's heart beat rapidly against his chest as the Psionipath stepped closer to him, his forcefield still blocking them away from Valin's house.

"Your friend here is expendable," Ruy announced. "So if you tell me everything, he won't die painfully. Maybe I'll even take him to the hideout where I'll be taking you and kill him there instead. If you don't..."

Dex yelped in surprise as Ruy lifted him by the tunic.

"He dies right now."

"Stop!" Biana shouted. "We don't know almost anything. No one else has been investigating. Just take us and let him go. Please!"

"Really?" Ruy asked. "What about your connection with the Black Swan?"

Everyone went silent.

"I was expecting the Moonlark," Ruy continued. "I wanted to know more about this gnome you befriended. Calla, is it?"

How did he know so much?

"And yet— she's not here. I'm afraid we'll have to resort to more painful measures to get this information out of you. Starting with you," Ruy spat, throwing Dex to the ground again. He was taking out his own ogre weapon when Valin began to shout.

"Wait! Wait! You said you weren't going to kill anyone!"

Ruy clicked his tongue, "And you were supposed to bring the Moonlark."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Sophie knew why the Black Swan had given her the Spyball now. She closed her eyes, the memory of the Spyball rolling out of her hands engraved in her head. Fitz telling her everything would be alright.

But it wouldn't. Not until her family stopped living through the pain of her 'death.'

Now her mind circled back to her human family. Her sister petting Marty while she stared at a picture album, her gaze empty of emotion except for the redness of her eyes showing that she'd cried recently. Her mom was in a support group, unable to speak. And her dad... her dad was reading over documents and documents about airplanes, looking for something he'd never find.

This was why she and Fitz had hailed Della and then Tiergan to find out if there was a way for her to erase herself from her human family's memories. She'd learned enough about washers to know that this was possible... even though it could be hard.

She barely heard Dex's questions as she headed towards her Telepathy lesson. It would consist of her and Fitz going to the Forbidden Cities. And Sophie wasn't emotionally prepared. At all.

She was about to enter her classroom when she heard her name being called by a familiar English-Australian accent.

"Are you alright? You look like you haven't slept," Fitz said, his eyebrows crinkling. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You saw my dad rambling to himself about airplane physics Fitz. He shouldn't be doing that. This is good for them."

"But what about you?"

"I'll manage," Sophie grimaced.

Fitz sighed, "I'll be with you the whole time, okay? Trust me."

"I do," Sophie said, surprised at how much she meant it.

"Good," Fitz said, and after Tiergan went over what they were allowed and weren't allowed to do before the washers got there and got dressed in human clothes, they leaped into Sophie's old neighborhood.

"I feel like I went back in time," Sophie whispered as she let go of Fitz's hand to clutch her shoulders. It was hot, but she still felt like shivering.

"Huh. I guess if my dad hadn't decided to cancel our search for you I might have found you here," Fitz said as he followed her toward her house. "Uh... what are those?"

Sophie spotted what he was looking at— Mr. Forkle's garden gnomes. And judging by the light coming out of the window, someone was home. "No way!" she hissed, sprinting over to the door.

"Is this your elf neighbor?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah! What is he still doing here?" Sophie said as she knocked.

"You kids really think I'm capable of abandoning a mourning family?" a familiar voice said before the door swung open.

"Is that why you gave me the Spyball?" Sophie asked. "So I could have their memories erased of me?"

He looked at her sadly, "I wish there were another way Miss Foster. But your death is affecting them deeply. I've done as much as I could... I found that support group for your parents for example. In reality, this is a lie and it's not doing any good to them."

"I think erasing Sophie's existence is also a lie," Fitz pointed out.

"Yes," Mr. Forkle agreed, "But it takes away unnecessary pain."

"And then Sophie gets it!" Fitz exclaimed.

"But it's what I have to do," Sophie told him. "I already told you Fitz. I'm not changing my mind."

"They'll give them a new life," Mr. Forkle said. "A better one. And you can keep up with them with your Spyball."

"Okay," Sophie said, "But before I go in there... what do you know about the gnomes?"

"Calla is safe and there has been no change. She's been listening to the songs in nature, and she believes that there is a cure... but who knows how much time it will take. The goal right now is to find the pathogen. None of our other gnomes have been affected. For now, just look into the history behind Serenvale, Wildwood, ogres and gnomes. And the Council of course. Calla suspects the ogres are behind this. But we can't be certain without proof."

There was not much to talk about afterwards— nothing that he'd answer anyway, and Sophie was running out of time. So she quit stalling, shoved her thoughts about gnomes and ogres aside and headed toward her house with Fitz behind her.

Sophie took a deep breath before she pressed the doorbell. She backed away quickly, running into Fitz, who tried to steady her.

"I don't think I can do this," she said in panic.

"Yes you can," Fitz assured her as Sophie's human mother's voice was heard from inside.

"Amy! Can you get it?"

"Fine!" The locks on the door shifted, and Sophie found herself squeezing Fitz's hand as a squeak signaling the door opening made her look up.

Her eyes met her sister's. She paled.

Sophie herself felt like fainting or vomiting. Or both.

"Who is it Amy?" Sophie's mother asked. And then she also looked outside, the color draining from her face too.

"Hey mom," Sophie whispered.

"WILLIAM!" Her mother screamed, which prompted Amy to scream.

"Uh... maybe I shouldn't be here," Fitz said as Sophie's father rushed down stairs and also began to scream.

"WHO IS HE?" Sophie's mother yelled, "Call 911!"

"NO!" Sophie interrupted, "Wait! I can explain!"

"Explain how you're here when you fell out of a plane?" Amy yelled.

"I think we should take this inside," Sophie said, noticing that neighbors were beginning to poke their heads out. Surely they'd heard about her death.

"He's not coming in," her dad pointed at Fitz.

"He helped me get here! He's good. Don't call the cops. Amy, I mean it," Sophie said when she noticed her sister reaching for her phone.

"He helped? Really?" Sophie's mother cried before she tackled Fitz with a hug.

"Mom," Sophie began, but she was quickly caught in a group hug, including poor Fitz.

"What happened? Where were you? How are you—?"

Their questions were plenty, but Sophie knew they'd forget them all in a few minutes, so she stayed silent, taking in the love in their eyes for the last time.

"I love you guys," she whispered.

"We do too!" Her mother said. "Please, sit down. Both of you. Let's get comfortable and you can tell us everything. I promise we won't go to the cops or the doctor until you're ready. But we'll have to go eventually."

"And who's this?" Amy asked. "I mean, I know he helped you get here. But is he... anything else?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Sophie, and Sophie had to resist whacking her with the throw pillow that said Family in fancy purple letters that she was sitting against. Instead, she felt herself blush and felt even more embarrassed when she noticed Fitz had also turned red.

"Look," Sophie said as they all sat down, "I want to tell you guys everything. But just know this: I was safe. I have a new family that may adopt me. And they're pretty great. They are sooo different from our family. And I'll miss you guys, so, so much. And I know you would too if you could."

Now they were staring at her in confusion.

"Uh... adopted?" Amy asked, "We're right here Sophie. We didn't forget about you."

"It's better that you do," Sophie whispered. "I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"What are you talking about Sophie Elizabeth Foster?" Her mother asked. "Are you... are you on drugs? Is that it? You can tell me the truth Sophie. No matter what, we're here for you. We can fix it."

But they couldn't. They couldn't know that she was an elf. It was dangerous and beyond idiotic. Even though for a few seconds, Sophie considered spilling everything. Her parents had always known what to do when she had a problem. But this time they wouldn't.

And that's why she turned to Fitz. "Do it," she ordered, her heart heavy as she faced her human family one more time. Thankfully, they were all still sitting down. Fitz took a round silver disk out of his pocket.

"I love you," Sophie repeated as her parents stared at the disk in confusion. It hit the ground, but Sophie had already covered her face with her shirt. They hadn't.

I can't see them fall, she transmitted to Fitz, and he nodded, reaching out with his free hand (his other covered his face with his shirt as well) to pull her away from her drugged family.

She didn't look back when she heard the first thud.

As soon as she was outside, she burst into tears and sunk to the ground, memories of her life as a human attacking her with guilt and sadness.

Fitz kneeled next to her, pulling her into an embrace. Thankfully, he didn't say anything. Sophie didn't want to hear another word any time soon. Right then, all she wanted was to cry— immediately forgetting that she was probably leaving snot and salty tears on his cape.

-

Grady and Edaline seemed to know exactly what Sophie needed— quiet, light hand squeezes and just being there. She found herself transmitting to Silveny, who somehow knew what she'd gone though. The alicorn sent Sophie memories of beautiful night skies and sunset oceans.

She didn't bother to check her imparter for the rest of the day.


	20. Chapter Twenty

Biana was not having a good day. Dex was about to die at the hands of a creepy Psionipath, whose forcefield was blocking away any opportunity for her to help. Tam was trying to get his shadow close to hers likely to shadow whisper, but he wasn't having much luck. The ogres kept staring at them, and she had a feeling that if she moved any more than a muscle without a plan, she'd be stabbed in the face.

Oh. And Valin was currently trying to come up with an excuse as to why he hadn't brought Sophie to the Neverseen.Valin.

"She was doing something else! I don't know what, but Dex said she wasn't coming. She's not involved in this like you said she was."

"Valin?" Biana asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's in the Neverseen," Tam snapped. "This was a trap. Were there ever really gnomes here?"

"There were," Valin said, without a drop of guilt in his voice. "We started a part of the plague close to here, actually. Ever heard of Wildwood?"

Tam narrowed his eyes at the name, and Biana realized why. This was around the place he'd told her he and his sister had lived in for a couple of years.

"How could you?" Biana yelled, "And how long have you been with them?"

Valin didn't answer, but that was enough for Biana to put two and two together. "That's why you asked me out, didn't you? To spy on me and my dad? It was all for the Neverseen, wasn't it?"

"You don't know anything Biana."

"Yeah I do," Biana gasped, "That day you, Maruca and I went to see Sophie in Havenfield! You went to the caves. You're the one who put that magisidian charm that led her to Candleshade. You framed the Black Swan and tried to get Sophie captured. Why?"

"I don't know if you've noticed this," Valin said, strolling closer to her, "But I'm talentless. And you and your family and all the noble elves are going to pay for the demeaning you've been doing to talentless elves in the last centuries. The Neverseen has a plan, and I'm going to do what I can."

"Okay, seriously," Tam interrupted. "If you have a problem and some creep comes along and offers you a solution, do the words 'too good to be true' not show up anywhere in your brain? Is that how it is with everyone in the Neverseen?"

"The words are true," Ruy snarled, "The Council will pay for what they've done. There are more problems in the Lost Cities than anyone realizes. And this plague is just the beginning. Not that it's our fault. You can ask the Councillors about that. Or actually... you can't. You'll either be imprisoned," he turned to Dex, "Or dead."

But in their hasty conversation, Tam had stretched his shadow to Biana's. I CAN TAKE DOWN HIS FORCEFIELD. YOU TRY TO GET ONE OF THOSE OGRE WEAPONS. VANISH. AND RUN. NOW.

Biana wanted to remind him that she'd never held an ogre sword in her life, but she didn't have time to do that.

She Vanished as soon as the ogre in front of her was distracted by Tam's shadow, and he snarled, swiping his sword in the place she'd been. But she'd tumbled to the ground.

"I told you not to kill her!" Ruy yelled, distracting the other ogres so that Tam's shadows sped up and pierced through his forcefield.

Biana took this moment to tug at a sword from behind the ogre who was disoriented from looking for her. It was heavy.

She'd played plenty of tackle bramble, so she knew she had an idea of fighting techniques. Maybe if she had a sword she could lift without her back and knees crying...

"HEY!" The ogre yelled when he realized one of his weapons was gone, and Biana raised the sword to defend herself from his swipe at her, appearing from the strain of the weight of her weapon.

Meanwhile, Tam was fighting Ruy's forcefields with his shadows as Dex tried to sit up, reaching for Ruy's weapon which had fallen on the ground.

"Watch out!" Biana warned when she noticed the second ogre was raising a dagger to throw it at Tam. Did she know what she was doing? Nope. But she still shifted away as if she were in a bramble game with Fitz to avoid Ogre Number One. Then she told herself the weight of the sword was nothing, and she put as much mental strength into her arms as she could, numbing the ache in her back when she deflected the daggers.

Then, without knowing exactly how she was doing it, Biana gathered up all the anger, sadness and betrayal in her heart and used it to strengthen her telekinesis, launching Ogre Number Three into one of the infected trees. She stayed on the ground, dazed.

The other two ogres stared at her in bewilderment.

"Grusom-Daj?" One asked Two.

Before Biana found out what this was, Tam and

Dex were next to her, Ruy nowhere to be seen. The other two ogres also flew back, despite her friends' injuries.

After this, both Biana and Tam had to catch Dex from falling to the ground. Biana dropped her sword so that they could lower him down.

"I don't like forcefields. Don't trust them," Dex informed them helpfully.

"Thanks Dex," Biana said, a hacking sound reminding her that they weren't done yet.

Valin was regarding them with shock.

And then Biana said, "You're dead to me" and she stabbed him.

Okay, that last part didn't actually happen.

But a tiny part of Biana was considering it.

She stormed over to him, sweat trickling down her neck and reality finally striking her.

She could have died. She could have been captured. Valin was in the Neverseen, and he'd dated her to spy on her. And now she was a hundred percent sure that the Neverseen was capable of murder.

"What were you on when you joined a group that did this?" She pointed at Dex and Tam.

"I didn't know he was going to do that," Valin argued.

"You're releasing a disease on the gnomes you moron!" Biana yelled. "And you dated me to spy on my dad! What do they want with him, Valin? What were you looking for? I'll gladly tell you!" She shoved him out of the way. "Huh?"

"The world doesn't revolve around you Biana," Valin spat, closing in on her. "There are bigger things going on than your broken dad."

Biana punched him in the face as hard as she could, finding the crack of bone a little bit satisfying.

Valin stumbled, nearly losing his balance. His gaze darkened as he locked his non-shut eye with hers. His other eye was already turning black.

"Oh look, you have a new problem. You just glowed down." Biana said, checking her nails to see if they'd been ruined.

"Sorry," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "But the world doesn't revolve around you either and if you're uninjured it'll be harder for us to drag you to the Black Swan."

She turned her back on him to find both Dex and Tam gaping at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," they both said quickly.

"Do you actually have a way to contact the Black Swan?" Tam asked, not bothering to hide his question from Valin.

"Yeah. Calla."

"I think we need to get out of here," Dex said, still sitting on the ground, "I don't think those ogres are going to stay there much longer."

"Does Rimeshire sound good for us to hail Calla? She's been there."

"Sure," Dex said. "But my mom is going to freak out when she sees me like this. And when she sees Valin."

"I'll hold onto Valin," Tam said, clearly worried Biana was going to start punching him again. She didn't need to be tempted.

"Alright. Dex, can you stand up for a few seconds and lean on me?" She asked.

The Technopath nodded, taking her hand begrudgingly. "You're never going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," she said, ignoring Valin's glare as Tam dragged him over to light leap. "Never."


	21. Chapter Twenty One

"So I have some news for you," Tam said when he caught up to Sophie the next day.

Sophie tried not to groan. She'd already had a bad morning— some family called the Hekses had terrified Silveny wayyyy too early, insisting that they could take better care of her than Sophie. Sophie had proved them wrong, but they still told Grady and Edaline that they'd be back by the end of the week with the help of the council. The girl named Stina had just walked by, and she'd shot Sophie an evil look.

"Where's Dex?" Sophie asked, wishing her friend were there. "And Biana?"

She really needed to talk to one of them about what had happened the day before. Not just about her family, but about the gnome situation Mr. Forkle had suggested they look into. And so far, they hadn't shown up.

"They'll be fine," Tam said, "But uh... we were kind of attacked by the Neverseen yesterday."

"WHAT?" Sophie yelped, "Where? When? How?"

"Keep your voice down! And this Psionipath who called himself 'Ruy' was waiting at Valin's house to attack with three ogres."

"Ogres?" Sophie stopped walking. Then she realized what else Tam had said. "Valin? Why were you guys at his house?"

"Yeah, see, he was in the Neverseen. But we turned him in to the Black Swan so they could ask him stuff. Turns out Dex's mom is part of the Black Swan."

Sophie's head spun with the new information. "Why was Valin working for the Neverseen?"

"He's stupid, that's why. And the world sucks. But he told us he knew more infected gnomes. His house is close to Wildwood."

"Wildwood," Sophie repeated. "That's one of things Mr. Forkle told me to look up!"

"That's where Linh and I used to live," Tam explained, "And I think it's one of the places that the ogres stole from the gnomes a long time ago."

"Calla was right!" Sophie exclaimed. "Whatever the pathogen is, it could be related to the ogres!"

"What were you doing yesterday?" Tam asked. "Biana hailed you, but you didn't answer."

Sophie sighed, "Fitz and I went to see my human parents one more time before they got their memories erased."

"Oh. I'm... sorry," Tam said. "That explains why Valin couldn't get a hold of you. The Psionipath was expecting you too."

Sophie shivered, "And how come you're here but Biana and Dex aren't?"

"They'll probably be here tomorrow. Or at least Biana. Her mom's making her stay at home. Let's just say she's not in a good mood about Valin. Dex got blasted by a forcefield. But hey, don't look so worried. He's going to make a full recovery."

He gave her a slight wave before he turned around to head to lunch. But Sophie had another plan this Tuesday. She hurried to her Elementalism classroom, looking around to make sure no one was watching her before she opened the door.

"She's here!" Keefe exclaimed from her mentor's chair. "Linh couldn't make it today, sorry."

"What do you want?" Sophie snapped.

"Whoa," Keefe fanned the air, "Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm excellent, since I wasn't at the Neverseen ambush yesterday."

"Ambush?" Keefe repeated. "What?"

"A psionopath attacked my friends yesterday. And ogres. And dare I mention the plague?"

Keefe stared at her as if she'd spoken in a foreign language.

"Do you not know anything?" Sophie exclaimed.

"I'm not an official recruit yet," Keefe reminded her. "All Linh and I know is stuff we eavesdrop on. I don't know any psionipaths. Check my mind if you don't believe me."

"Fine," Sophie said, and she stepped over to him, leaning over the desk. "And what about you?" she asked before her hands touched his temples. He was raising an eyebrow at her. "Do you believe me?"

"I think I need more information than psionipath attack, ogres and the word plague. But yeah, your emotions are all over the place. I believe that you believe it."

Sophie closed her eyes as she dove into his mind, Tiergan's directions and suggestions in the back of her head. She looked for Neverseen members... but Keefe had been telling her the truth. He knew his mother, an unfamiliar man whose name was apparently 'Fintan' and two other people who had their heads covered.

"That's Umber and Trix," Keefe explained when Sophie had backed away from him. "They train us sometimes."

"Are any of them Gusters?" she asked.

"Yeah, Trix is. Why?"

Her heart sank. This had been the guy who blasted her out of a plane. "I've heard of him."

"Huh. Interesting."

"Well, Ruy the Psionopath attacked Biana, Tam and Dex yesterday."

Keefe gasped, "Linh's brother? Sulky Bangs Boy? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, no thanks to the Neverseen. And by the way, we found out that Alden Vacker likely broke his mind on his own— because of guilt."

"Guilt," Keefe repeated. "And you found this out from—?"

"A Black Swan member," Sophie admitted, causing Keefe to snort.

"How do you know the Black Swan didn't frame the Neverseen?" Keefe asked.

"Because one of the Black Swan members is a gnome and she's sick. With a plague the Neverseen started with the help of the ogres."

"So that's where the ogres came from," Keefe said. "You really think we'd unleash a plague?"

"I don't think. I know. And if you don't believe me, I can show you," Sophie said.

"Fine," Keefe said. "But first, I wanted to invite you to a Neverseen hideout Linh and I found. There's supposed to be a meeting there that we "don't know" about," he said, smirking as he made the quotation sign with his hands. "Then we can prove that the Neverseen has nothing to do with those ogres and that gnome plague or the attack on Deck."

"When?" Sophie asked.

"Now. That's why I could sneak away again. There's less supervision than usual."

Sophie laughed, "You seriously think I'm going to go to a Neverseen hideout with you?"

"Well... yeah."

"Huh. You really don't know me. Hold on, let me reintroduce myself," Sophie said, finally sitting down. "Hi, I'm Sophie Foster," she stretched out her hand in a mock greeting, "And my friends were almost murdered yesterday. There are ogres and gnomes and elf conspiracies making my life super crazy. And there's a bunch of other stuff that I am not telling you. I'm supposed to fix Alden Vacker, and I'm not an idiot. Meeting you here is about as dumb as I get."

Keefe looked at her in surprise, "Uh— Okay. Should I leave or—"

"No, hold on. I'll introduce you too," Sophie squinted at him, "Your name is Keefe Sencen. You're arrogant, privileged, spoiled and easily manipulated."

"You're forgetting the painfully attractive part."

"Shush. You're also so quick to drink the Neverseen kool-aid just because-"

"Wait, what?"

"It's an expression. Google it."

"What?"

"Ugh! You don't have Google!" Sophie glared at him.

"I'm sorry?" Keefe apologized, clearly confused as to why Sophie was furious that he didn't have Google. "How do I get one?"

"You can't! This would be so much easier if we had Google!"

"What about kool-aid? I don't know what that is, but I don't think the Neverseen has ever served it."

"It's an expression!" Sophie repeated.

"Do you have a Google? Maybe you can—"

"No!"

"Sheesh," Keefe fanned the air again, "You clearly have your mind made up about me. Arrogant, spoiled, privileged and lacking a Google. But guess what Mysterious Miss F? You're not just wrong about me drinking Neverseen kool-aid. You don't know me at all."

"You do drink the kool-aid," Sophie insisted.

"Whatever. You also called me— what was it... easily manipulated? Can I just say, ouch? That hurt me Foster, especially since I'm trusting you with my own information. And I know what'll convince you to go," he grinned.

"Try me," Sophie said.

"Fine. Read my mind."

"Again?"

"Don't worry," he winked as she reached out to touch his temples again, "You don't have to be scared."

"Who said I was scared?"

"I'm an Empath," he reminded her.

Sophie felt her face heat up in embarrassment, closing her eyes quickly as the memory began to play in Keefe's mind.

"Keefe? Come here," Sophie heard the infamous Lady Gisela's voice for the first time.

Keefe rolled his eyes at Linh, "you think she'll finally say something useful?"

"No," Linh looked sad. This memory was recent, Sophie realized.

Keefe walked by a couple of hooded Exilium students. "Hey, you're finally talking to me again! What's up?"

"Follow me," the woman said, and Sophie was surprised at the resemblance between her and her son.

Once they weren't in the sight of anyone else, Lady Gisela took out some sort of hairpin.

"Uh... I'm sorry mom. But I think my hair looks better without—"

Lady Gisela grabbed her son's hand and sliced it, shock freezing Keefe's reaction.

"The star only rises at Nightfall," Lady Gisela breathed. Then she turned to her son, "Don't worry Keefe. The washers are coming soon. You're not ready to remember this. Yet."

And this was followed by a much older memory of Keefe— little and afraid as his mother used his blood to create a lock in a door. A door she referred to as "Nightfall."

Sophie pulled away from Keefe, eyes wide as they could go. "What on earth was that?"

"Ha!" Keefe said, "You just drank the kool-aid!"

"That's not how it works!"


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

"So mind if I ask why you're letting your mom do that to you? She erased your memories and she physically hurt you. Do elves not classify that as harrassment?"

"Like you said, I'm spoiled," was Keefe's only answer as he pulled out Sophie's pathfinder. Or technically it was his now. Whatever.

"So the meeting's at that door?"

"Yup! And a friendly Hydrokinetic is one of the guards!"

"But tell me you see how there's already something off about this."

"Don't worry, we can get in with my blood," Keefe said, as if that were supposed to make her trust him. "I saw the pin the other day and those two memories came back. My mother isn't bad. Now I can prove it."

"This is literally the definition of drinking the kool-aid."

"Okay, can you stop being a smarty pants for a few seconds and tell me what a kool-aid is? How cool is this aid?"

"It's cool with a K."

"I'm cool with a K!" Keefe said. "Get it? Cause my name starts with a—"

"Kool-aid is a human drink. This guy had kool-aid poisoned and he got about 900 people who were part of his cult to drink it even though they knew that it was poisoned. And they all died. That's where the phrase comes from. Blind trust, false loyalty. All because of peer pressure or maybe a little coercion. Or brainwash."

She avoided Keefe's stare as she offered him her hand. "Come on then Keefe. Lunch time doesn't last very long in Foxfire. I have thirty minutes, max. Let's make sure your kool-aid isn't poisoned."

"You're a little scary," Keefe noted, finally taking her hand and raising the pathfinder to the light.

Right before they left, Sophie found Tam's mind and transmitted what she was doing. She didn't wait to hear his response.

At least someone knew where she'd be if she died.

O

"What about Google?" Keefe whispered as they glanced at the door to whatever Nightfall was. "Is that another cult?"

Sophie ignored him, glancing from behind a pure. "Is that Linh?"

"Yeah. She's the only guard today."

"So this meeting must not be that important."

"Don't underestimate Water Girl. You don't want to see her angry."

"But she's an Exilium student. They don't trust them as much as real members, right?"

"Right," Keefe said. "Because they qualify as children. Okay, I don't see anyone else. Follow me."

Sophie pulled out an eyelash before checking her watch. Twenty-seven minutes. She followed Keefe, trying not to sigh too loudly.

"You made it!" Linh whispered when they were next to the door, glancing around before she asked Sophie a question. "How's Tam?"

"The Neverseen attacked him yesterday, but he seemed okay today."

"Attack? The Neverseen wouldn't do that! They're trying to help us."

Sophie turned to look at Keefe and gestured toward Linh with her head, "Kool-aid."

"Don't ask," Keefe said when Linh scrunched up her eyebrows. "Believe me, you don't want to know."

"Well whether you believe it or not, someone tried to hurt Tam, Biana and Dex yesterday. His name is Ruy. He's a Psionipath. And he was accompanied by ogres. Ogres, who by the way, are helping the Neverseen unleash a plague against the gnomes. And I bet this is a distraction so I can't heal Alden. But it's not going to work."

"If you ask me," Keefe said, "That makes no sense. I haven't seen an ogre in the Lost Cities in years."

"Um, actually I saw a couple today," Linh told him.

It was Sophie's turn to smile smugly. Keefe crossed his arms.

"It was the King," Linh added. "And four others."

"Not helping Linh," Keefe muttered.

"Sorry."

"Either way," Sophie said, "This guy didn't want them to investigate the plague. That means we may be close to something. Whatever we hear in this meeting— can you both keep an eye out for anything that could be related? I think it has something to do with where you and Tam used to live in— Wildwood?"

"Yeah," Linh admitted, looking a bit surprised. "Okay, I'll be on the lookout."

"And now for the fun part!" Keefe interrupted. "Who wants to stab me?"

-

"I have seventeen minutes left," Sophie reminded Keefe once they'd stopped roaming around endless hallways. "And I don't see any ogres or Neverseen members. Are you staging an ambush for me?"

"Hey, you trusted me."

"You showed me those memories because you're doubting something. And we both want Alden back. That's what I trust."

Keefe was quiet for a while before he responded, "You know, I can tell something's hurting you."

"I have to make a lot of hard decisions," Sophie said honestly, avoiding his glance. "Like coming here."

She hoped this was enough to dismiss the subject. She knew it could give too much away if she discussed having to erase her family's memories with Keefe. But for a few seconds, she'd wanted to.

"Well what about a Google? Can't that help find the meeting?"

"You can't have a Google Keefe. There's only one Google and you either have it or you don't."

"Is that a metaphor?"

"No. Google is a search—" Sophie gasped. "I can be Google!"

"Huh?"

"I can open my mind to them and track their thoughts!"

"Is that what Google is?"

"Not exactly," Sophie stopped walking as she closed her eyes, Tiergan's instructions again in the back of her mind as she began to listen. For a bit, she didn't feel anything. And then—"

"Whoa, I feel something!" She whisper-shouted, nearly losing her balance when she opened her eyes. Keefe saved her from face planting by catching her by the arms.

"I think it's safer to walk with your eyes open," he teased, quickly letting go.

"It's easier to tell where it's coming from if I close them though."

"You can hold onto me if you want," Keefe offered was he held his arm up for her to take it. "Unless you're scared..."

"Come on. I have ten minutes left," Sophie said as she took his arm hesitantly and closed her eyes.

She had six minutes left when they began to hear voices coming from a closed door.

"So we all agree the most important thing to focus on is Vespera?" Lady Gisela's voice made Sophie shiver, even though she'd never actually met her. Keefe's memories had been enough.

"Well, what about the Black Swan? And their Moonlark?"

Sophie paled, hoping that Keefe wouldn't guess why her mood had shifted.

"How did the Moonlark survive when you tried to get rid of it Redek?" Someone else asked.

"Enough," a voice Sophie didn't recognize rasped. "It's better this way. Maybe we could use the Moonlark to our advantage instead of getting rid of—"

"I still think questioning Wylie Endal is a higher priority," a strangely familiar voice grumbled. "I can keep an eye on the Moonlark."

Sophie pulled out another eyelash. Keefe stared at her strangely as he lightly pressed his ear against the door. She did so too, her knuckles turning white from the pressure she was forcing on them.

"What about you, your majesty? You're helping greatly with the drakostomes. And we've all agreed to give it a few weeks before we proceed."

"Why are you so scared?" Keefe whispered to Sophie, making her jump. "It's not like they're trying to take over the Council."

"I just want results. You said your group is planning to take over the Council?"

Sophie quirked an eyebrow at Keefe, but internally she was freaking out. Take over the Council?

"All of these options are steps," another voice said, "And we still haven't talked about your plan with your son, Gisela."

Keefe tensed.

"As long as we have Umber, it's a safe work in progress. He's not ready yet."

"King Dimitar, your opinion is valuable, as is your daughter's and her husband's."

"She's still not back from her break?" Lady Gisela asked.

Keefe and Sophie turned to stare at each other in alarm. There was an ogre somewhere in the halls?

"Romhilda is soft-hearted. I shouldn't have included her in the plans this early on. Either that or she's just refusing to agree with me like she always does."

Sophie looked up first, and her heartbeat skidded to a stop.

Her watch said she had one minute to get back to class. She had a feeling she wasn't going to make it.

She tugged on Keefe's cape, and he turned around slowly.

An ogre with pink dyed hair was staring at them, suspicion and a little humor making her eyes glint. But she wasn't smiling.

"I would like an explanation for this please."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

The Princess had a very dangerous looking sword pointed at their backs as she led them past a couple of hallways. Sophie tried to take this as a good sign. This meant she wasn't going to turn them in... right?

Or maybe she was taking them somewhere private to kill them.

"So?" She hissed, once she'd ordered them to stop, "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourselves. Worst case scenario, you were spying on that meeting. Best case scenario, you were looking for a place to flirt."

Keefe shrugged casually as Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Can we switch those two around?" Sophie asked.

"Hurts, Foster."

"I'm not lying to Princess Romhilda Keefe."

"Ro," the Princess corrected her, narrowing her eyes. "And good choice. Good, but stupid."

"Whoa," Keefe said as Ro took a step towards Sophie so that she'd turn to him instead. "I'm Lady Gisela's son. I'm not trusted to know these kinds of things yet, but I'm sure you know how I feel, being the King's daughter and everything."

"Comparing yourself to me isn't going to help. What are you planning on doing with what you've heard?"

"Figure out what the Neverseen is doing," Keefe said honestly. "I can't just blindly trust them with everything."

"And you?" the Princess asked, turning to glare at Sophie.

"I'm..." Sophie bit her lip. This was who the Neverseen has called Romhilda, who apparently didn't agree with whatever alliance the ogres had with the Neverseen. "I'm trying to find out more about the plague."

The ogre stiffened, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. And I need a name."

"Sophie. And I do. I've met some of the gnomes who are infected and I know that the Council hasn't said anything. And I know that it has something to do with your alliance with the Neverseen."

"And that's all you'll know for now. This is my father's business. I may not agree with a lot of it, but I am loyal to the law. So why shouldn't I turn you both in?"

Sophie wished she hadn't eaten so much for breakfast. Keefe looked equally alarmed.

Ro raised her eyebrows at them, "I'm waiting."

"We were looking for a place to flirt," Keefe stated suddenly.

Sophie scowled at him, "Hey—"

"We were looking for a place to flirt," Keefe repeated, his teeth gritted. He glared at Sophie.

"What were you doing, Blondie?" Ro asked.

Sophie tried not to roll her eyes, as she crossed her arms indignantly, "We were looking for a place to flirt."

Ro nodded to Sophie's surprise, giving them both a knowing grin, "Good. Now I don't have to turn you in. Continue flirting. You guys are cute."

She winked before she walked away. It seemed that the ogre Princess wasn't a complete ally to the Neverseen.

"Not a word," Sophie said to Keefe, who was already smirking as if he'd been about to say something annoying.

"Just let me know when we can investigate that plague. I don't like what I'm hearing," he said genuinely.

-

"Drakostomes?" Dex asked a few days later, when he was finally cleared to go to Foxfire again. Sophie had just informed him, Biana and Tam everything she'd heard from the Neverseen. She'd made it sound like she'd gone there by herself and the door had happened to be open when she got there, but Tam gave her a knowing look. He knew she'd gone there with Keefe.

"I bet you I can search that up on my Twiggler!"

"Why does he call it that?" Sophie asked Biana.

"I don't know, but I'm just as concerned as you are."

During his time away from Foxfire, Dex had made several gadgets for them-- including panic rings, sucker-punchers and whatever this Twiggler was.

"So the Neverseen has a hideout they can only go inside if they have Keefe's blood," Tam said. "And they want to ask this Wylie Endal some questions--"

"—He's Prentice Endal's son," Dex reminded him.

"—and they also want Sophie, obviously. And someone is apparently keeping an eye on her? Not that it's Valin anymore. There is some sort of Vespera involved—"

"I can look her up in the Twiggler too!"

"And they need this Umber person for some reason because they have a plan for Keefe," Biana added. "Oh, and for some reason, the Neverseen didn't want to kill Tam or I."

"Umber, Trix and Fintan are the new names we know. And they're planning to take over the Council," Sophie reminded them.

"And, there's a Redek in the Neverseen," Tam said, and they all turned to look over at Marella, who was on her way to their table.

"What's up?" she asked. "I know you're talking about me. I can see it in your faces. Dex looks so guilty, it's kind of hilarious."

"What's your dad's ability?" Biana asked bluntly.

They all knew about Marella's mother, who'd fallen off a balcony after drinking too much fizzleberry wine. But Sophie hadn't heard about Marella's father.

"Oh," she said distastefully, "His ability's boring. All of these years I thought I was going to be a Guster like him, but I never manifested and-- wow you guys look so solemn. There's nothing wrong with being a Guster, really. And I've come to terms of being talentless."

"Where was your dad last Tuesday?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know. Work or something."

"What have you heard about the Neverseen?" Dex said, and they all seemed to hold their breath.

"Uh-- do you mean that conspiracy you guys are always playing detective about? Yeah, Jensi and I have ears, you know," Marella informed them. "Wait. Why are we connecting this to my dad?"

"Because I wasn't here last week for an accidental injury," Dex said slowly. "We were attacked by a Psionipath. And Sophie was attacked by a Guster a couple months ago when she still lived in the Forbidden Cities."

This was common knowledge in the table. Sophie hoped it wasn't something the entire school knew.

"And you think my dad attacked Sophie?" Marella snorted.

"We think he could be the Neverseen Guster," Tam explained.

"Why?"

"Because we know for a fact that there's a Redek in the Neverseen," Sophie said, hoping they could trust her.

"Fine," Marella retorted, "If you wanted me to sit somewhere else, you could've just told me instead of including my family." She stood up and left, leaving them all speechless as she sat down next to Stina, the girl with the family that wanted to take Silveny.

"You need to be less mean Dex," Biana broke the silence.

"I was respectful! You're the one who just blurted out that insensitive question!"

But Biana wasn't listening anymore, "Sophie," she gasped. "Did you mention a Fintan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I only know of one Fintan. And he used to be a Councillor."

-

The new information flooded Sophie's brain for the remainder of the week— Dex had been searching for the names of the members— and found almost nothing except for Ruy's last name: Ignes.

He'd also talked to his mother so the Black Swan knew what they knew. Sophie wished they'd had to stop relying on these types of methods of communication. It wasn't like she could storm to Rimeshire and yell at Edaline's sister.

She was careful with what she told Fitz during her Telepath classes, which she had a feeling would limit their cognate successfulness. Maybe he could tell she was holding things back, but he didn't seem to mind— likely because he thought it was about her human family, whom Sophie checked on whenever she got home from school.

And then came the day when Sophie was hailed three times.

The first was when Dex looked up the gnome plague and the drakostomes on his Twiggler. He'd found information in really, really old documents in the Lumeneria files. Which meant... that the Councilors knew about the plague and never warned the gnomes.

The second hail was Biana, who ranted about Dex's information after Sophie told her. And then she told her something that immediately sent chills up Sophie's spine. Tam's Shade mentor, Lady Zillah, had been found dead in her office.

Sophie had been about to go to bed after talking with Grady and Edaline about the horrible news when she got the last hail from an unknown caller.

She covered the screen before she answered it, "Hello?"

"Gah, why can't I see anything?" Keefe's voice blurted out of the gadget. Sophie gasped.

"How'd you—?"

"Good, you can hear me at least. So this has to be quick," his distorted voice interrupted.

Sophie stopped covering the screen to reveal a disheveled, nervous looking Keefe.

"Hey! Were you covering the screen? Doesn't matter. I need to see those infected sites you told me about. Linh saw one while on patrol with some Exile kids. But I'm not allowed to go anywhere. And... I think you're right. Something's off. I overheard Fintan say something about the second part of the plan happening soon."

"So do you want to meet at Foxfire or something?"

"No, no. I can't do it at that time tomorrow. How about after school?"

"After school?" Sophie asked, "You'd have to come to Havenfield and... no. Grady and Edaline can't see you here."

"I won't show up at your front door. I can be slick."

"Never use that word again."

"Seriously, I could just meet you somewhere in the front, or the back."

"This is a really bad idea. Why can't it wait?"

"I already told you! There's a plan in motion and I want to find out what it is. Have you learned anything else about the plague."

"Maybe."

"That means yes! You can tell me tomorrow."

"I don't think so."

"I have like, twenty seconds left before I can erase this hail from the memory of this imparter. Please tell me where I can see you tomorrow."

Sophie sighed, hoping she'd get something out of this. "Fine. Meet me next to the Verminion enclosure."

"It's a date Foster!"

Sophie scoffed as he disconnected. Another secret. Excellent.

-

Sophie did as much of her homework as she could during study hall and hurried to change when she got home.

"I'm going to train with Silveny!" She called to Edaline. She would need an excuse for her absence.

"Make sure you feed her first! She's probably hungry!"

Sophie assured her that she would, making sure to grab some swizzlespice before she hurried toward the alicorn, who'd already started to transmit happy images of food and—

"Keefe?" Sophie yelped when she realized the Neverseen member was grazing the side of the alicorn's cheek.

"Uh— can we talk about how you've never mentioned her ever?" He asked.

"It's not like I see you on a daily basis."

"Well sure, but you're my friend. Friends tell each other about their sparkly winged horses!"

"We're friends?" Sophie repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't sound so doubtful," Keefe teased before he turned to Silveny again, "This has got to be the coolest thing I've ever seen! And I bet she's thinking the same thing about me, right Glitterbutt?"

Silveny nickered and transmitted a word over and over to Sophie: FRIEND!

That's Keefe! He's not—

KEEFE! FRIEND! KEEFE!

"How'd you get so close to Silveny?" Sophie asked Keefe as she rubbed her temples. "She's not this friendly with everyone."

"I have that effect on people," he bragged. "Glitterbutt loves me, naturally."

"I shouldn't have taught her your name," Sophie grumbled. "She keeps transmitting it."

"Hold on. Are you communicating with her? How?" Keefe asked, clearly amazed.

"Telepath. And Polyglot," Sophie explained.

"The Vackers have nothing to worry about. Your mysterious, talented, genius mind's got nothing against Alden's broken one," Keefe exclaimed. "You can talk with a freaking alicorn! Is Glitterbutt the only female one?"

"Yeah," Sophie admitted. "And don't call her that. She doesn't like it."

"Nah, you're lying. Glitterbutt likes her name!"

"Silveny likes swizzlespice," Sophie corrected as she tossed some to the excited alicorn. "And she likes to fly. Are you up for that?"

Keefe gasped, looking like a small child who'd just been offered a trip to Disneyland. "Are you serious?"

Sophie couldn't help but smile, "Dead serious."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"First you have to give her more swizzlespice," Sophie said, handing him some.

"Correction," someone said from behind them. Sophie felt the blood drain out of her face as Grady stepped in front of them, his eyes narrowed at Keefe. "First you tell me who you are."


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Sophie's mind tried to come up with an explanation, thankful that Keefe wasn't wearing a Neverseen cloak. Not that this alone would save them. Grady was expecting an answer, and so far, she had nothing.

Keefe broke the silence, "I'm..."

"He's here to check on Silveny," Sophie interrupted after realizing that Grady didn't recognize Keefe. How would he? He and Edaline had been isolated for years. She just hoped he wouldn't realize Keefe's similarities to his parents. Did he look like his dad? Sophie had never seen him.

"He's going to try to fly with her today. He's part of that family that wanted to check on her. You know, Stina? He's her uh... cousin. But Silveny likes him a lot more than them. See?" She gestured at Keefe, who was currently stroking Silveny's hair through her enclosure.

"Oh," Grady said, "So you're related to Vika?"

Keefe nodded, "Yes. Vika. She's my... aunt."

"Interesting. I don't think she or Timkin have mentioned you before. What's your name?"

There was more silence. Keefe eyed Sophie with alarm. He coughed, probably to stall. "My name is--"

"Deck," Sophie blurted.. "His name is Deck."

"Yes," Keefe cleared his throat, frowning slightly at

Sophie. "That is me. Deck."

There was more silence.

"So... your name is Deck Heks?" Grady asked slowly, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes," Keefe said as Sophie tried not to facepalm. "My parents named me Deck Heks. I don't know what they were thinking with that one," he joked, obviously jabbing at Sophie's fib.

"Well, Deck. Remember that Silveny is essential and we don't trust just anyone with her. Sophie is really giving you a chance. I've been refusing your family's help since they've offered, not only because Silveny didn't seem to like them, but because Sophie here is working with her almost every day to prepare her so she can join the other alicorn in the Sanctuary. I'm sure Sophie's told you about being new to the Lost Cities, and she doesn't deserve other elves to demean her for it."

Sophie cringed as Keefe turned to look at her in surprise. Grady had just revealed something in his sweet attempt to defend her from the Heks' insistence of training Silveny. They hadn't been very nice the other day, and maybe he thought Keefe (or Deck) was trying to take the alicorn away from her.

"And be home by dinner, okay Sophie? Are you going to fly too?"

"Yes. I'll keep in touch," she assured him.

Grady was about to walk away when Sophie pulled him into a hug, hoping it wouldn't be awkward. 

It wasn't. Grady looked surprised, but he quickly hugged her back.

"Thanks," she said, realizing how much she meant it.

"No problem Sophie. Let me know if you want me to call Vika to get his nephew."

"Don't! I mean... it's fine. He's a friend."

-

"Is he not your biological dad?" Keefe asked Sophie after Grady had left and they'd gone inside Silveny's enclosure.

"No. He and Edaline are... taking care of me."

"So if you're not from the Lost Cities then that means... you're from the Forbidden Cities?"

Sophie nodded as she fed Silveny the last of the swizzlespice.

"I told you you were mysterious! But... who are your real parents then?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "But the ones who took care of me were human. Are human."

He tilted his head at her, "Are your human parents okay?"

Sophie felt her eyes tear up, and she swore under her breath before she blinked them out, trying to look busy as she transmitted to Silveny that they were going to fly. "They're good."

"I'm sure you think this is obnoxious, but remember how I'm an Empath and can feel what you're feeling?"

Sophie didn't answer, watching Silveny excitedly flap her wings. She turned to look over at Keefe, who was staring at her worriedly.

"You don't have to tell me anything," he said when she opened her mouth to explain. "Just... let me know if you want to. It helps to tell sometimes."

She nodded before she quietly told him how she and Fitz had recently gone to say goodbye to her parents so their memories of her would get erased.

"And there was no other way?" Keefe asked after a few moments of silence.

"Killing me off was torturing them," Sophie admitted.

"I'm sorry," Keefe said as she levitated onto Silveny's back.

"Not your fault," she said honestly, brushing a tear out of her cheek. "Ugh, let's forget about this conversation."

Keefe sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sophie tried not to stiffen. "Could I ask how the heck you managed to find yourself living in the Forbidden Cities?"

I'm the Moonlark, Sophie thought ironically. But she only said, "It's a long story. Ready to fly? 'Cause Silveny is!"

She didn't wait for an answer as she transmitted Fly!to the alicorn, and they were launched into the air. She pictured Wildwood in her mind like she'd seen in Biana's memories and made sure Silveny did too.

Keefe yelped as they soared over Havenfield. "Wait, does Glitterbutt know where we're going? How long will it take?"

Sophie grinned, "A few seconds!"

"How?" Keefe shouted over the wind.

"Remember when I jumped out of your window?"

"Yes, why? Oh. Oh no. Wait. Wai—"

Silveny dove toward the ground, Keefe yelling that he hadn't signed up for this while Sophie laughed as there was a crack in the void.

"I'm never going to eat again," Keefe groaned as Silveny landed a few yards away from the trees.

Sophie looked around, a sudden thought forming in her head: what if the Neverseen decided to show up again?

"This has to be quick," she said as she jumped off Silveny. "I don't like it here."

"Well then I guess you need to talk as we walk. You found out more about the plague, didn't you?"

Sophie caught him up on what Dex had learned.

"Wait. Is his name Dex or Deck? Or has that terrible name just been transferred to me?"

"Dex," Sophie informed him. "And stay on topic! Don't you see how bad this could be? The Council knew about the plague and they didn't say anything!"

"But you still think the Neverseen has to do with it?"

"Yes. It explains their whole alliance with the ogres!"

"Thought you'd say that. And well... I guess I already told you about what Fintan said."

"Yeah. I wonder why. I don't know if anything's changed with the gnomes," Sophie added. Then she remembered what Biana had said. "Well... someone died."

Keefe stopped walking, "What?"

"A mentor at Foxfire. Tam's, actually. Her name was Lady Zillah. They're supposed to hold a ceremony at the tree place?"

"The tree place," Keefe repeated, giving her a comical grin.

"We're talking about a death, Keefe."

"I know. Sorry. It's just... the tree place. That's actually the Wanderling Woods, by the way."

"Anyway," Sophie didn't like being corrected, and Keefe could probably tell, "Someone obviously killed her. And I think that someone was in the Neverseen."

"I don't know—"

"You have to admit they're shady."

"Well yeah, but so is the Black Swan. And besides, what if someone else killed her? I don't see how this is connected to anything."

"How many murders happen in the Lost Cities Keefe? As the resident Human Girl I can vouch for everyone who's ever talked to me that you all make it seem like the Lost Cities are sooo much better than the human world. I've never heard of an elf committing homicide except for their suspicions about Cyrah Endal until this one. And the gnomes, obviously."

"So that's where your weird phrases come from," Keefe muttered. "Sorry. How's Linh's brother handling this? I'm going to have to tell her about it."

"He's... frightened. He wasn't at school today. Biana said he's probably getting a new mentor soon. But shades are rare and after this... I don't think people are going to want the job. They're actually looking for elves with similar and more common abilities."

"And it's confirmed that she was murdered?"

"I don't know all the details! But yeah, she put up a fight."

Sophie scanned the trees, looking for what Biana had described as the plague symptoms. "Look! There!"

They found several trees with drooping branches, cracking trunks and fallen, ugly yellow leaves.

"Oh no," Keefe breathed, his eyes widening. "The Neverseen did this, didn't they?"

Sophie didn't answer, studying his reaction. He looked surprised, sad and yet... he didn't look betrayed. Yet. He was still holding on.

"Do you still think your mother was right by doing that to you when you were younger?" Sophie asked him.

Keefe shrugged, "You should meet my father before you judge my mother."

"I'm just judging how she literally stabbed you for your blood. And how she's part of a group that did this," she pointed at the tree.

"I'm part of this group too."

"Are you though? You have to find out stuff like this from me because they keep you isolated in your Rapunzel tower!"

"My tower isn't made out of that... what is that? Another human cult?"

"No," Sophie sighed, and she was about to tell him to get back on Silveny when she heard something. It was faint, but it was there.

Help!

"What's wrong?" Keefe asked as she snapped her head to the right.

"Someone is hurt," she whispered, before she ran towards the cry.

"Foster? What is going on? Who needs our help?"

Sophie found him quickly, a young looking gnome who seemed too weak to move. Keefe caught up to her as she promised the gnome that she'd get him somewhere safe.

Keefe gasped, his face significantly paler. "What do we do?"

"Here," Sophie carefully picked up the gnome and handed him to Keefe. "I'm going to get on Silveny and I need you to hand him to me."

Keefe obliged, and soon they were teleporting not to Havenfield, but to Foxfire after Sophie had hailed Elwin.

"You can leave," Sophie told Keefe. "Don't you think Elwin will recognize you?"

"Oh, I guarantee he'll recognize me. But no way am I leaving you here alone with this sick gnome until we find out what's wrong." He gestured at the gnome, who was currently sleeping in Sophie's arms.

"It's the plague, Keefe. This is what it's doing."

Keefe shook his head, "But—"

"I know it's hard Keefe, but there is something off about the Neverseen!"

"Then I'm going to fix it!" He exclaimed. "I am going to make sure this can be fixed!" He took out his pathfinder and patted Silveny's head. "Take care of them, okay Glitterbutt?"

"Keefe—" Sophie began, but he'd already raised the pathfinder to the light.

"See you again soon Foster. Be careful," he said right before he was gone.

"Tell me I didn't just see Keefe Sencen," Elwin exclaimed.

"No," Sophie muttered as she handed him the gnome. "That was Deck Heks."

Elwin was too busy helping the gnome to ask her any more questions, but she knew he didn't believe her.

"Deck Hecks must get confused for Keefe a lot," was all he said about the subject before he assured Sophie that he could take things from there.


End file.
